Promise Me, You'll Always Be There
by TeamEdward1642
Summary: Bella got her heart broken, with the help of her friends and new kids Alice and Edward Cullen she just might make it through. Until the person who had always been most important comes back. What will she choose, her new life or her old? AH ExB
1. Chapter 1 Im Wide Awake, Its Morning

**A/N Hey everyone this is my first fanfic.**

**Please Read and Review.**

**Thanks=) Enjoy!**

Chapter 1- Im Wide Awake, Its Morning

Today is going to be no better than the past seven. I am miserable. The pain and heartache hasn't faded any. Actually I think its gotten worse. Because with each passing day I missed him more and more.

I was still in bed when I heard my door slam open and hit the wall. I didn't care enough to even turn to look at who it was.

"Bell you can't do this to yourself. I thought I would let you handle this yourself but clearly thats not going to work. So i'm putting my foot down." My best friend Rosalie yelled from my doorway.

I turned towards her voice ready to argue with her to leave me alone but the sight at my door took me by suprise.

I expected to see Rose of course, but what i didn't expect was my other two best friends Emmet and Jasper right behind her.

"What are you all doing here?" I finally mumbled in a dead voice.

"What do you think we're doing here! You have been up here for a week, you won't return our phone calls, or answer our texts. We are worried about you. Your dad says you barley eat and won't talk to him either. Your getting out of here and having some fun." Rosalie pratically shouted at me.

"Rose I don't want to go anywhere. Now get out and leave me alone" I said lifelessly.

She still just stood there in the middle of my room probably contemplating what approach to use next.

I knew this was coming soon. Rose couldnt stay away for long , I knew she would find out eventually, and she can't just let me suffer in peace.

I opened my mouth to argue when Emmet decided to do this his way.

Before i realized what was happening I was slung over Emmet's shoulder being carried into the bathroom. I began flailing and pounding on his back.

"Emmet put me down!"I managed to shout.

Thats when Jasper interviened.

"Em hold up." Emmet stopped walking and turned his back to Jasper so he could look at me. "Bells we know your suffering right now, and we know you don't want to be around anyone."

"But, please, please do this for us." He was pleading with me now. "You have us worried, just come with us to the beach for a few hours just to give us some peace of mind. And if you want you can even sulk the whole time, just as long as you come. We are only trying to help. Plus think of your dad. He's the one that called us. He's worried sick about you."

That did it. I sighed, he's right. This isn't fair to them or Charlie. I nodded into Emmet's back in defeat. Dang Jasper, always having to be the reasonable one.

Emmet gently set me down again and Rose immediatly wrapped her arms around me tightly.

I hadn't been able to cry yet, my body went completely numb to try and protect myself from the pain as much as possible. But now in the comfort of my best friend's arms the numbness disappeared, and I couldn't hold back my sobs any longer.

Rose held me as I cryed in her arms, rubbing reassuring circles on my back whispering "its okay, its going to be okay."over and over into my hair, her voice breaking every now and then.

After a few more minutes I got control of myself and backed up from Rose's embrace and gave her a truly genuine smile. She had tears in her eyes and just smiled back.

"Alright lets get you ready" Rose said wipping a few lingering tears from my face. I nodded back.

"Yeah Buddah take a shower you kinda stink." Emmet said plugging his nose and waving the air away from him with his hand.

I glared at him but had to laugh, they all joined in my laughter. I instantly felt guilty when they all sounded so relieved. They are truly worried,

I took a deep breath and went to the bathroom to get ready. Emmet's right I really do need a shower.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

We were in Emmets red jeep driving down to the beach. It was actually a really beautiful, sunny day. I live in Forks, Washington one of the wetest places in the continental U.S. so a sunny day is very rare.

As we drove up to the beach I groaned, this is not where I want to be right now. Everyone is so happy and care free, laughing with all their friends and having fun.

I am not in the mood for having fun, or being around people having fun. But I promised my friends I would at least try, so I sucked up and got out of the car.

There were a ton of people here taking advantage of the nice day, it as extremly crowded, but me and Rose managed to find a decent sized spot. We were sitting on some lawn chairs she brought, while Emmet and Jasper were surfing.

Despite my attempts to sulk like Jasper promised I would be allowed to do, I was actually having a decent time. The warm summer day got to me. I was enjoying relaxing with my best friends, it was finally begining to feel like summer.

"So Bells are we ever gonna talk about this?" Rose finally asked.

I sighed, knowing exactly what she's talking about.

"Not right now Rose, please. Im not quite ready"I pleaded.

She nodded understanding. "Whenever your ready, im here" She said sincerly.

I was thankful Rose wasn't a pushy person. Of course she can be like this morning, but she knows my limits.

I have known Rosalie pratically my whole life. We have grown up together, and have always been best friends. We have done everything together for as long I can remember. We've always been more like sisters.

She is one of the most gorgeous people I have ever seen. But the thing about Rose is she knows she's beautiful but she doesn't flaunt it like most girls with her looks would. She is confidant but is never malicious about it. She would never use her looks to put you down.

She is tall, with long, golden blonde, curly hair that falls around her beautiful face perfectly. Not to mention she has a body that any model would kill for.

And even though she's obviously way prettier than me, she thinks im beautiful. Even when I argue with her about it, I never win. According to her beauty is from the inside and out, and I have both. She makes sure to tell me everyday im beautiful, and I love her for it.

"Come on lets go swim with the boys" Rose said pulling me out of my thoughts.

I groaned but let her pull me out of my chair and towards the water.

I was inching in slowly when Emmet tackled me from behind fully immersing me in the water. It was suprisingly warm, thank goodness.

I got up and hit Emmet in the arm as his laughter boomed.

"Em that was so not funny"I whined.

"Sorry sis, but it is." He laughed louder, as if that was even possible.

I met Emmet about 8 years ago, in elementary school. I was the little 3rd grader and he immediatly became like my protector.

He is huge in a muscular way, and always has been even back then. But despite his size he has a warm, inviting presence about him. I instantly took to him even as a little girl. He calls me his little sister, because thats how he's always treated me.

"Oh your going to pay for that Emmet." I fake glared at him.

He just smiled, lifting his arms "Bring it, Buddah Bella."

I tried to tackle him into the water but I just flew into his chest not even budging him. I laughed at my weak attempt as he easily lifted me into his chest and slammed us both into the water.

I was laughing so hard I forgot all about my pain for awhile and was actually having fun.

I stood up trying to regain my balance when I heard chuckles from behind me. I turned around to a perfectly dry Rosalie, and Jasper standing next to her, laughing at mine and Emmets little battle.

They dont think there getting out of this do they? I gave Em a side glance and he immediatly caught on. He nodded a signal and we both charged at them tackling them into the water.

He took Rose and I got Jasper. Of course I couldn't get Jasper in the water alone, but he let me push him in.

Jasper is Rose's twin brother. Like her he has golden blonde, curly hair that falls into his face, and deep blue eyes, and although not my personal taste, is very attractive.

Me and Jasper have always gotten along for as long as i've known him. He has a cool, collective personality and is just easy to be around.

We were all laughing hysterically as we continued dunking and splashing each other like 10 year olds. None of us even minded that people are staring at us like we've gone nuts, Rose didn't even mind that she was getting her hair wet.

I think we were all just relieved that we are having fun. Its been a good month since we have laughed like this. Its been a week since I have laughed at all.

I liked having fun. Its a great distraction from the pain. For the last few hours I forgot all about last week, all about the heartache I should be feeling.

At that moment I had never been more grateful for my friends. They were truly helping me, like they promised they would. But that appreciation was nothing compared to how I felt only a few minutes later.

In the midst or our childish water fight, none of us noticed who was coming in to join us, until we heard his voice.

"Hey guys! How have you been?" A familar voice asked. I froze. I know that voice, I would do anthing for that voice for that voice.

I was on Jaspers back when he turned around and there he was standing directly in front of me with his unbeliavably adorable smile across his face.

There he is, My Nate.

**So there it is, the first chapter.**

**What did you think?**

**Please Review. Thank You=)**


	2. Chapter2 Suddenly Everything Has Changed

**A/N Here's the next chapter.**

**I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Please Read and Review.**

**Thanks=)**

Chapter 2-Suddenly Everything Has Changed

I just quietly slipped off Jaspers back, still not taking my eyes of him. He looked adorable as always, he has a childish round face, and dark curly hair that falls into his eyes, which are the brightest color of eletric blue.

It was still quiet and he began fidgiting at the akwardness. I mean what did he expect. Us to be all friendly?

"Oh hey Nathan." Jas finally said with no excitment in his voice.

Emmet was still just staring at him, well it was more like glaring, and Rose was just watching me. Probably waiting for me to breakdown.

I gave him a small smile and waved and began to walk off, Rose wasn't far behind. I kept my cool and walked at normal pace back to our chairs.

It wasn't until I sat down that I noticed the guys hadn't followed. I quickly scanned the ocean for them, but found them nowhere. I then began looking around the shore and found them in what looks like a confrontation with Nate.

I flew out of my chair when I realized Jas was holding back Emmet who was now glaring at a smug Nate. Rose followed my gaze and jumped up as suddenly I did. We began walking, well more like jogging, across the beach hoping to reach them before anything started.

As we got closer we could almost make out the conversation.

"If you ever even come near her I swear to god I will hurt you" Emmet threatened.

"Yeah, Id like to see you try" Nate taunted. Is he stupid there's no way he could take Emmet.

Emmet immediatly stepped into his face before Jasper got in the middle. I began to run, I needed to get there, quick. What are they fighting about anyway.

"She doesn't want you get over it. You left and she has moved on. Now I suggest you back off and don't come near any of us again." Emmet shouted.

"Haha I could get her anytime I want. Believe me. I already have" Nate said with a wink. I then realized they're talking about me.

That was all it took Jasper stepped back letting Emmets arms go "Take him bro" he obviously wasn't happy about that comment either.

I got there just as Emmet lunged forward and I caught his arm just in time. "Come on Em he isn't worth it" I begged.

"Yeah Em, she's not worth getting beat up over" Nate mocked. I turned and glared at him. Now I remember why we aren't together anymore.

"Nate stay the hell away from us. Get out of here!" I shouted. Then turned to look at Emmet, pleading with my eyes for him to walk away. "Please" I mouthed.

He looked down at my face and he relaxed and stepped back. I sighed in relief. "Lets go" Rose said pulling him by his arm.

"Aw dont leave, my Bellie. I've missed you baby" Nate teased. I gave him the dirtest look I could manage. I nodded for them to go I was going to have a little discussion with Nate.

"What the hell is your problem? Breaking my heart once wasn't enough, you wanna do it again. Stay the hell away from me. You made your choice, and so did I. We're done" I shouted, now out of breath after my little rant.

"What if I said I made a mistake?" he said stepping forward taking my hands in his. I immediatly pulled away at his touch.

"Then I say its a mistake you have to live with." at that I walked away.

"Bell please" he called after me.

I turned around "This. . . this guy" I said waving my hand over his body " it isn't you. It isn't my Nate. I don't know this Nate and I don't want to." I turned my back to him once more and walked towards my three beautiful friends, with proud smiles on there faces.

I felt amazing, liberated. It was like the closure I needed. That feeling didn't last very long though.

I had just pushed away the one person I have loved most in my life. My bestfriend, my life. I feel empty without him, even though he is a jerk now, He wasn't always, he used to be someone we all cared about and loved just as much as we love each other. Thats what hurts the most, i miss someone who I can never got back. Because he doesn't exidst anymore.

We drove to Jasper and Rose's house, we were all going to stay the night there. Something I was not aware of. Apparently Rose already asked Charlie and he agreed of course. Not only does he love the Hales, he was just happy I was out with the living.

We walked into the giant, spacious living room and settled into the couches. Jasper and Emmet were on the big couch facing the T.V. , and me and Rose sat on the love seat with my head in her lap. She was playing with my hair in a comforting way. They all know im dangerously close to a melt down.

After a few moments of sitting in silence Rose decided its time to change the mood. She stood up quickly causing me to have to sit up.

"Alright, we are not gonna let that idiot ruin our night. Lets have some fun!" with that she was running to her room leaving all of us confused.

She came back a few seconds later with a stack of C.D's. She flipped through them finding what she was looking for and immediatly popped it into their C.D. player next to the T.V.

She quickly found the number she wanted and turned to me with a evil glint in her eye.

Then the song started, I reconized it immediatly. It was Say You'll Be There by The Spice Girls. When we were little girls we made up and entire dance to this song and would lock ourselves in my bedroom for hours dancing and singing to this song.

I smiled and shook my head at her, as she grabbed a remote to use as a microphone and began dancing.

She jumped on the coffee table and began singing.

"_Im giving you everything, all that joy can bring. This I swear_."

I had to laugh when the boys stood up and began dancing with her.

She continued.

_"Last time, that we had this conversation, I decided that we should be friends, hey. But now, we're goin round in circles, tell me. Will this deja vu never end oh!"_

She through me a remote knowing the next verse was "my part" of the song. I sighed and stood up on the couch and began my verse of the song.

_"And now you tell me, that your fallin in love. Well I never ever that would be ah, This time you gotta take it easy throwing far to much emotions at me." _They clapped and cheered and we all began hysterically laughing.

We continued singing and dancing, it made us laugh that the boys knew the chorus perfectly.

_"Im giving you everything, all that joy can bring. This I swear. _

_And all that I want from you, is a promise you will be there. Say you will be there"_

Me and Rose were doubled over in laughter when Jasper sang in a girl voice the rap part perfectly.

_"Ill give you everything to this I swear, just promise you'll always be there"_

That did it, we couldnt contain our laughter anymore. Me and Rose fell on the couch leaning on eachother for support. Emmet was on the floor rolling in laughter. Jasper continued to sing the high pitched back up for the rest of the song.

_"Yes i swear!"_ He half yelled half sang.

It was wierd seeing Jasper let loose. He's always so serious. Not that he never had fun, he just didnt do things like this.

The song ended and we were still laughing. "You are. . . by far. . . the best scary spice, Jazz" I choked out between laughs. Which sent all of us into another fit of hysterics.

Now, like earlyer, I felt extremly grateful for my friends. The fact that we could be having so much fun after a night like we had was amazing. They knew exactly what to do to make me feel better.

I forgot how great laughing felt. I laughed for as long as I possibly could, holding onto the feeling. This is how I always wanted my life to be. Laughing and being unbelivably childish with my best friends who didn't mind that we are young adults singing The Spice Girls. But loved each other more for it.

If life could stay in this moment and never change, my life would be perfect. But of course it can't and change is bound to come. We could all feel a big change was coming. We just wern't sure if it was good or bad. Only time will tell.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning I woke up on Rose's floor with the worst headache you could imagine.

I groaned "Is it possible to have a sugar hang over"

They all started laughing, owe. I cringed. That does not help my headache.

After our dance performance last night we raided the kitchen and ate literally any and everything we could find. Having contests to see who could eat the most gummy bears in 1 minute or seeing who could stuff the most oreos in there mouth at a time. Emmet of course won, both. We ate so much junk im suprised we didn't puke.

"So whats on the agenda today" Rose asked us. Me and Jasper shrugged.

Emmet screamed "ROAD TRIP!" we all laughed. It actually sounded like a good idea.

"Oh and were will this road trip be to?" I asked Emmet.

He thought for a minute before his face lit up "Vegas!" he said proudly, as if he just came up with the best idea ever.

"Dude do you know how far Vegas is?" Jasper asked.

"uhh. . . no" Emmet admitted. We all laughed cause its true he probably doesn't know how far Vegas is.

"Too far" Rose just simply said. His face fell a little bit at our disregard for his Vegas idea.

"What about Seattle?" I asked. It was far enough to be a fun roas trip but not to far.

"Perfect Bells. Lets go!" Rose excitedly said.

After making sure to pack gummie bears for a snack on the trip and the Spice Girls cd we were off. We all pilled into Emmets red jeep and started off to Seattle.

As we drove we sang and laughed. Rose put in an old 90's C.D. and we all laughed hysterically at all the old songs we remembered from when we were kids.

"Do you remember that day we put make-up on Jas while he was sleeping?" I asked Rose giggling at the memory.

"Oh my gosh I totally forgot about that" She exclaimed pulling her hand over her mouth to hide her laughter when Jasper glared at us.

"That was so not funny. I couldnt get that eyeliner off for a week!" We all busted out laughing at that. Even Jasper gave in and cracked a smile.

"Oh come one Jazzy, you know you liked wearing make-up" I joked. We all cooed "aww" at him and I pinched his cheeks.

"Okay, Okay, your right I liked wearing make-up" He lifted his hands in faux admittance.

The entire time we joked and talked about old times. It felt good to be like this again. Its been a hard couple of weeks.

"Oh do you remember that huge water fight we got in inside the house" Emmet said.

"That was so bad. Nates mom flipped. . . "Jas trailed off.

We were all friends with Nate, we all knew him just as long as we've known eachother. He was our best friend. We all just sat there in silence at the mention of his name.

He had changed so much, so fast in the last couple of months, that none us feel like we know him anymore. But we all still missed him, we missed our friend Nate not the Nate he is now.

"Im sorry" Jasper whispered.

"No dont be Jas, he was a big part of our life, we cant just forget about that." I said trying to make him feel better.

They all nodded in agreement. Even though he was my boyfriend they all hurt by his change in personality. Thats why it was so tense at the beach. But its true we can't just pretend that he was never in our lives. We had great memories with him and I want us to forget them.

Emmets booming voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "WE'RE HERE!!" We all cheered excitedly as Seattle came into view. It was good to get out of Forks. We needed this.

**So there's kinda lot of fluff in this chapter, but I this its necessary.**

**Please Read and Review.**

**Thanks=)**


	3. Chapter 3 We Change, We Wait

**A/N So in this chapter we finally meet the Cullens.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

**Read and Rate**

**Thanks=)**

Chapter 3- We Change, We Wait.

As we drove through Seattle we decided we would get our hotel rooms first. We are going to stay the night and drive back tommorrow afternoon.

"Do you have a pool!?" Emmet asked the receptionist excitedly. Emmet loves to swim. Even though all of us had pools in our back yards, he still never seemed to get tired of it.

"Yes we have two. A . . ."

"Two pools!!" Emmet cut her off. "Wahoo" He yelled with his fist in the air. We all laughed at his obvious excitment.

The receptionist just looked at him with no amusement on her face. But that didnt bring down his excitment.

"Lets go swim. Now!" He shouted as he was running to the elevator. Once again we laughed, we seemed to be doing that alot lately. It feels nice. I turned to thank the receptionist and followed my friends to our room.

We all decided just to share one room. Me and Rose would share a bed, Emmet would take the other, and we got a roll away for Jasper.

BeforeI was even in the door Emmet was flying by me in his swim trunks already on, running down the hall to the pool.

I laughed and pointed towards him "What the heck? How did he change so fast? I asked, ammused.

Rose just rolled her eyes and shook her head "You dont wanna know" I laughed. I probably dont.

The rest of us got changed at a normal speed and walked down to the pool. As we got there Emmet already managed to steal someones tube and was floating in it.

"Em, um who's is that?" I asked, confused. Rose and Jasper nodded they were wondering that too.

"Oh this little girl left it here so I took it" He said nonchalantly.

"Wait hold up." Jasper said "So basically you _stole_ it from a little girl."He asked skeptically. We all just shook our heads, of course Emmet would take some little girls _pink_, floaty.

"No, no she left without it" He shrugged. We all laughed silently. What it would be like to spend a day in Emmet's head.

We decided to go to the outside pool because it was so warm outside. Jasper had found these water balls and we immediatly turned throwing them at eachother from across the pool a game.

Me and Rose of course teamed up, which sent Jas and Emmet into a frenzy of gathereing all the balls and then totally blasting us with them. It was suprisingly fun.

All the sudden one flew and hit a girl sunbathing in the head. We all fell silent waiting for her reaction. She turned around and looked at what could only be our guilty faces.

I jumped out of the pool and walked towards her chair.

"I am so sorry. We didn't mean to hit you" I apologized.

"Oh no, really its fine. As long as I get to join." She grinned devilishly.

"Definatly" I reached out my hand "Bella Swan" I introduced myself.

"Alice Cullen" She smiled widely and took my hand.

She stood up and we began walking towards the pool. She was tiny only maybe 4'11, she was pixie like even her features are tiny, she has short, spikey ,black hair that stuck out in every direction. She is gorgeous in a unique way. I immediatly felt plain standing next to her.

We got to the pool an I introduced her to everyone. "Guys this is Alice Cullen. Alice thats Emmet, Rosalie and Jasper." She looked at each of them as I said there names and her face lit up when she turned to Jasper.

"Hey everyone. So which one of you hit me?"She asked accusingly.

Jasper nervously laughed and raised his arm "Sorry that was me." he blushed. Jasper blush or be nervous what? I have never seen him look at someone like that.

I turned to Rose and she noticed too and gave me a knowing smile. This should be interesting. We all instantly clicked with Alice, she was already one of us.

"So where are you from?" Jasper asked her. Of course he would want to know. Me and Rose just looked at each other trying not to giggle at his obvious attraction to her.

"Forks, I just moved there" Jaspers face brightned

"Shut up, that where we're from" Emmet nearly shouted.

She clapped excitedly, and we laughed. "So what are you doing up here" Rose asked.

"Oh me and my brother decided to come up for the weekend." We all nodded.

"Us too." I said.

"Lets get together tonight." She proposed.

"Yeah we were actually thinking about going dancing at this club downtown." Rose told her.

Alice bounced up and down excitedly. "Sounds great. Me and Edward will meet you in the lobby at 7'"

"Sounds great see you in a bit" I called back at her as we walked our seperate ways.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was about five now, so we took turns taking showers and all got ready.

"Rose please, dont make me wear this." I whined from in the bathroom. She had picked out the most ridiculous outfit for me to wear tonight.

It was a tight dark blue scoopneck halter and skinny jeans. And to top it all off a pair of dark blue pumps.

"Your wearing it! And im sure it looks great. Just come out so I can see please"

I walked out slowly and she smiled "Perfect"

I groaned "Fine you win but I draw the line at the high heels"

She rolled her eyes and reach into her bag, "I had a feeling you would say that" she threw a pair of dark blue flats at me "So I brought back up" she winked.

She then insisted on doing my hair, and after much protest I finally gave in. She's freakishly strong when she wants to be.

The boys were already downstairs just hanging out in the lobby so I took this oppritunity to talk about Jas and Alice.

"So Rose did you notice how Jasper was staring at Alice?" I asked.

"Did you notice how Alice was staring back?" She asked right back. We giggled. We both agreed that they would make a really cute couple.

"So what about you and Em?" I asked. "You guys were starting to head in the right direction there for awhile."

Rose and Emmet have always had a thing for eachother, but never really did much about it. But as we got older the more and more open the became with it. Especially Emmet, because lets face it. Hes not subtle about anything. And Rose isn't one to hide her feelings.

"Ugh I dunno. It was but with all the drama with Nathan and then you, it just kinda got pushed in the background for awhile." She said with a little annoyance.

Its true though the past few months havn't exactly been normal. We have all had a lot to deal with.

"Yeah I guess thats right. Do you think now that everything has calmed down a bit, you guys will actually just stop being so stubborn and get together?" I teased.

They were both open about their feelings but neither of them wanted to make the first move. Not because they were nervous but because they are stubborn.

"If I have anything to say about it." she said confidantly. We both laughed.

She was done with my hair, and it was . . . um different. Not that it don't look good its just not me. She curled it all and shook it out so it hung wildly around my face. She also did my make-up which didn't help me look anymore like me, considering I dont wear make-up on a daily basis. I was certainly "done up" as she called it.

It took her only about 5 minutes to get ready, since you know she already started out with perfection. With that we were out the door at 6:55. Perfect timing.

We walked into the lobby and seen them all standing there, thier back to us. I immediatly noticed there were three boys instead of two. Just then I remembered Alice was bringing her brother.

They all turned around to face us when the heard us approach. I smiled at all of them until I reached him.

He was easily the most beautiful person I have ever seen. He had the strangest bronze color of hair that seemed to have a mind of its own, it stuck out in all directions in a perfectly messy way. His eyes were the most startling emerald green i've ever seen.

He seen us and smiled the most adorable crooked grin, that left me breathless. He was perfect.

"Hey guys. This is Edward, Edward, Rose, and Bella." Alice introduced us.

He reached out his hand but I was still to stunned by his beauty to respond so Rosalie took it first "Hi, nice to meet you."she said politely. He smiled and turned to me.

She nugged me and I snapped out of it and shook his long slender hand. "Hi." I said meekley he smiled his crooked grin causing me to blush. I quickly looked away.

"Alright lets get going" Emmet said. "So do you guys wanna follow us or we can actually all fit in my jeep" He offered.

"That sounds great." Alice's little bell voice rang.

We all pilled into the jeep. Emmet drove with Rose in the passenger seat, which Jasper just conviently let Rosalie have for the first time ever, of course me and Rose knew why. Me and Edward where in the middle and Alice and Jasper sat in the back.

As we drove Alice mostly asked us questions about our high school she would be attending this fall. We filled her in on all the details.

We were all juniors actually, we found out. She seemed excited but nervous to be at a new high school. I don't blame her.

Edward never spoke directly to me but only made small comments to the car here and there. But I was very aware of how close he was sitting next to me, I could almost feel the heat from his body on mine.

"So how did you guys all meet?"Alice asked and the car got quit. That story involved Nathan.

"Um . . " Jasper finally spoke up. "Well as you know me and Rose are twins and um our old . . . friend" the word came out akwardly, he glanced at me giving me and apologetic look, I nodded letting him know I was okay. Edward and Alice both noticed our little exchange."His mom, was our mom's best friend and um. . . Nathan's dad and Bella's dad are best friends. So we met at about the age of 5 and then we met Emmet in school a couple of years later, and have all been best friends since." He smiled around at us and we all did the same.

"Oh how cute. And this friend um. . . Nathan?" She looked around for conformation that she got his name right, Jasper just nodded while looking at me with a wary look. Nate's a touchy subject with us.

"He's not around anymore?"She asked curiously.

"Um no. . . were um. . . not friends anymore." Jasper said in a dead voice. It got very silent and akward.

Alice just made on O with her mouth and nodded in understanding. Not pushing the subject any further.

I accidentaly let out a shaky breath, Rose turned in her seat and grabbed my hand giving it a comforting squeeze, and Jasper leaned forward putting a hand on my shoulder.

Alice and Edward were watching us with curous eyes but never asked anyhting more.

We arrived at the club and decided to get a table first. We all sat there for awhile not really talking because the music was to loud.

My head was consumed with thoughts of Nate, being here all together is starting to feel different, when I think about it. It has never been this way, its always been the 5 of us. It feels like a piece of us is missing.

"Lets go dance." Rose shouted over the music grabbing my hand, knowing I was in desperate need of a distraction.

I sighed but let her pull me forward, grabbing Alice's hand pulling her with us. We danced to and upbeat song that I didn't know. This wasn't really the type of music we listened to but nevertheless it was a great dance song.

After a few songs I decided I needed a break and went to sit at the table which left me and Edward alone for the first time.

We were at a round table and I sat in the chair infront of his both of us facing the dance floor.

He leaned forward and whispered in my ear from behind. "Want to go for a walk with me. Its really lound and crowded in here." His breath tickled the back of my neck and all I could do was nod with him that close to me.

He stood up holding out his hand to help me stand. I eagerly took it and we walked out.

It was quit for a few moments before he started talking. "So Bella tell me something about yourself."

"Um what do you wanna know?"I asked innocently, not daring to look up at him, afraid I would get lost in his eyes again.

"Well lets see," He thought for a moment. "What are your parents like?" He finally decided on.

We talked like that for awhile asking eachother simple questions about our lives. I would answer truthfully and alot of the time make him laugh at my response. I didn't even mind because it was the most beautiful sound I have ever heard.

It got quit for a moment as we sat on a bench we found at a park we wandered into. He figeted nervously before he asked "Bella can I ask you something?"

I was confused by his question, hadn't he already been asking me questions. I just nodded and smiled. He stared into my eyes, searching for something, whatever he found gave him the courage to go on. He really was adorable when he's nervous.

"Well I was um just wondering about. . . um that Nathan guy you guys were talking about." I froze, thats why he was so nervous.

I mouthed "Oh" and nodded afraid my voice would break. I cleared my throat before actually speaking. But before I got start he interrupted me "Its okay Bella if you don't want to tell me I completely understand" he said quickly with fear in his eyes. He was scared he offended me.

I shook my head "No thats okay Edward. Um . . . what exactly do you wanna know?" I asked, nervous for his reply.

"Well um I noticed you guys were kind of uncomfortable with talking about him. So i was just wondering why that was." That isnt that hard of a question.

"Oh well um. . . as you learned we have all grown up together and lately we haven't been hanging around with him. . . um as much." I tried to explain without really explaining.

"Didnt Jasper say he was an old friend? I mean if you guys have been friends for so long, why aren't you guys friends with him anymore?" and there it was. The question I prayed he wouldn't ask.

I sighed "Well um its kinda complicated." There was no way around this one. "Um for the last few months we all noticed a change in him. He was turning into someone we didn't reconize. He started drinking all the time, but dont get me wrong we drink sometimes too, but not like he was." I was talking fast, afraid I wouldnt be able to get the whole story out. "We had always done everything togther us 5, but all the sudden he got these new friends who would party all the time. Well eventually it led to a fight. And he expected me to take his side but I didn't so it kind of ended badly with all of us." I couldn't go any farther I was already on the verge of tears.

Edward noticed my hesitation to say more "Its okay Bella you dont have to tell me the rest." he tried to comfort me. I just nodded as the tears began to spill over.

Edward immediatly wrapped his arms around me and rubbed soothing circles on my back.

I hate crying in front of people I always have, only my friends have ever seen my really cry and only a few times at that. But here I was in Edwards arms crying. The strange thing was I didn't really mind, I felt so comfortable with him that I didn't even feel embarassed about my meltdown.

I pulled back and smiled up at him while he wipped my tears away with his thumbs. "Im sorry" I whispered.

"You were in love with him weren't you." He asked softly but in a knowing manner.

My eyes started to water up again, and that was answer enough for him. He just pulled me back into his chest and let me cry.

A little while later we walked back to the club and we all decided to just go back to the hotel. We once again in the same spots, pilled into Emmets jeep.

Edward watched me the whole way carefully. We started telling stories about our childhood. But immediatly after we were done laughing I remembered Nate was there. It made me sad that we just removed him from our stories like he didn't exsist.

Edward noticed when my mood darkened and quickly grabbed my hand. I looked up at him and he gave me a reassuring smile. I instantly felt better. He gave my hand one more quick squeeze before letting go.

Edward is really a great guy. I have only known him a few hours, but feel like i've known him for years. He noticed me still staring at him and gave me his dazzling crooked grin. I melted right there in my seat as I stared into his glowing green eyes.

Maybe this getting over Nate stuff won't be so hard.

**So tell me what you think. Review=)**

**Thanks**


	4. Chapter 4 The Trick Is To Keep Breathing

**A/N Heres the next chapter. Finally some more information on the break up.**

**Enjoy=)**

Chapter 4- The Trick Is To Keep Breathing

I woke up to the sound of Alice's way to high-pitched voice for this early in the morning. "Bella wake up! Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

I groaned and rolled on my stomach pulling the pillow over my head. I am not a morning person and I hate to being woken up.

"Bella Swan get your butt up" She started bouncing on her knees making the bed bounce.

I grabbed the pillow next to me and hit her in the head with it, without moving from my sleeping postion. Everyone laughed as Alice yelled "Hey!" I even chuckled a little.

"I told you its not pleasant."Rose said. And I heard a musical chuckle that I instanly reconized as Edwards.

As much as i wanna sleep, i also wanna see Edward. Hmm. . I finally decided I should probably just get up because there is no way the're gonna let me sleep anyway.

I sighed and rolled off the bed. "Shes up." Emmet boomed. I glared at all of them, and silently walked to the bathroom and slammed the door. They all laughed at my dramatic departure.

So I guess the reason we had to wake up so stinkin early was because they wanted to go to breakfast together before we headed home.

We ate at a Denny's close by. We had all stayed together last night talking until very early this morning. Rose and Emmet stayed at the pool most of the time, and Alice and Jasper walked in the halls, which left me and Edward alone in the room.

We mostly just talked, about everything and anything, although he never mentioned Nate again, which I was grateful for. I could have talked to him all night. Well I pratically did.

After we ate, we headed back to the hotel and packied up the jeep so we could head home. We said our goodbye's because Alice and Edward were staying an extra night. We all made plans to meet up on Monday.

We jumped in the jeep and drove off, leaving our new friends behind.

"So Jas, Alice is pretty cute huh?" I mentioned as soon as we were on the rode.

Rose blurted out a laugh, that she tried to descise as a cough.

He turned back to glare at us. I gave him and innocent "What?" look.

"Come on Jazzy, we know you like her, just admit it." Rose tanunted.

Still silent. So I looked at Rose and she nodded knowing my plan.

"Oh well then. I guess he dont want to know what she said about him." I shrugged my shoulders at Rose and so did she.

"What did she say?!" He blurted out. We all started laughing.

"I knew it!" I pointed at him laughing.

"You liars." He pouted, we all just kept laughing.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A few days later I had found out Alice and Jasper did end up getting together as well as Rose and Emmet finally.

Me, Rose, and Alice were sitting on Rose's bed listening to music when Rose suddenly asked Alice.

"So you and my brother huh?" I stiffled a giggle. Alice's face was pricless.

"Im not sure I know what you mean" Alice lied uncovincingly.

"Alice we already know, you can tell us." Rose said cooley.

Alice didn't say anything for a few moments. So I started to get off the bed "Fine ill just go ask Jas then, he'll tell me." I teased walking to the door.

"Fine!" Alice shouted. I sat back down victoriously.

"Jasper asked me out." Alice said. We stared at her.

"And. . ." Rose asked impatiently.

"And, I said yes! "Alice squealed. We laughed.

"Yeah Jasper told us already." I said nonchalantly. He did on the trip back. Me and Rose shamlessly teased him about her until he spilled.

She glared at us. "You guys are impossible." She muttered. Me and Rose started laughing and soon Alice joined in.

"And as for you Rose." I hinted.

Rose smiled "Yep us too!" she said proudly. I squealed and wrapped my arms around her knocking her back onto the bed.

"Its about time!" I squealed and she laughed. Alice was still staring at us confused by our sudden excitment.

I rolled off or Rosalie and she sat up explaining "Emmet and I also got together last weekend." Alice still looked confused.

"You guys barely got together? I thought you guys have always been dating." She said with a shrug.

I let out a giggle because that was exactly my point. Rose just narrowed her eyes at me than laughing.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. " she finally admitted.

"What about you Bella." Alice asked.

"What?" I asked confused. They both truly looked curious, like I really had something to spill.

"Oh come on Bella, you and Edward were alone pratically all night." Alice finally said.

"So what, you guys were alone with the boys all night too." I said without thinking.

Rose and Alice looked at each other than at me like I was stupid.

"Okay nevermind not a good argument." they laughed. "but seriously I dont know why you guys are asking."

"Bella I know you," Rose gave me a pointed look. "and I can tell you like Edward." I blushed, she does know me better than anyone.

"And I know Edward, and he likes you." Alice added.

I just shook my head "You guys are crazy. For one, He does not like me" I turned to stare at Alice," and two I have a boyfr. . ." I trailed off. Oops. Crap. Reflex. "I mean. . . ugh. Nevermind. You guys are just crazy." I let out a frustrated sigh.

Rose looked at me with sympathetic eyes and Alice looked confused. She still hasn't heard about the whole Nate situation.

"Bells you never did tell me what exactly happened." Rose softly stated.

I sighed. "Where should I start."I asked.

"Well how about with what the heck your talking about." Alice cut in.

We laughed "Oh yeah sorry we haven't actually got around to telling you about this.

"Well you remember that Nathan guy we talked about in the car?" Alice nodded that she knew what I was talking about. "Well he is sort of um, my ex. We dated for 3 years and we just broke up about a week and a half ago."I looked down, to get control of my emotions.

"Oh Bell im so sorry. I had no idea. Now I understand the akwardness in the car." Alice said quickly.

"But wait. If you have all been friends forever, why did you guys stop hanging out with him? I can understand why Bella, but why all of you?" She asked Rose.

"Well I was getting to that part ." I told her. She nodded geasturing for me to go on. I took a deep breath and started our long story.

"Well for the last 3 months he had started acting. . . different." I went on to explain how he had changed and that none of us approved of his new life style.

"Okay so now to the break-up." Rose said impatiently.

"Okay, So the last time i talked to you was the night before right?" Rose nodded."Okay, so we hung out on Sunday at Nate's house when his stoner friends called remember and he was going leave us to go hang out with them and thats when him and Em got in that fight about how he has changed." She nodded again, she remembered.

"Well you all left and he was bummed about his fight with Emmet, so he started rambling about how Em was a jerk and saying mean stuff and I blew up. I started yelling at him about how I agreed with Emmet and he kicked me out." Rose and Alice's eyes widened in shock.

"Yeah I know." I said raising my eyebrows. "Well I was beyond mad, I went home and wouldn't answer his phone calls. He called 37 times and I finally just turned off my phone. Well I fell asleep and in the morning I had calmed down and figured, I would be mad if all my friends and boyfriend accused me of changing. So I turned on my phone and called him he didnt answer. So after I tried his cell a few times I called his house. James answered, Nates dad." I added the last part when I realized Alice had no idea who James was. "and he said he was down at La Push beach with Jake and Quil and them. I was mad he wasn't answer his phone and that he was with them.

"So I went down to La Push and when I found where they were, I saw Jessica Stanley on his lap." Alice gasped and Rose just look stunned." So obviously I was mad. I marched over there and he was stoned. He immedietly pushed Jessica off him and stood up. I just glared at him and walked towards the forest knowing he would follow.

"I turned around and began shouting at him 'What the hell was that' he told me 'she's just a friend, your always sitting on Em and Jas' laps and I never say anything' I laughed 'oh please I have grown up with Em and Jas its a whole different situation, and I never sit on them like that' he then confessed he had cheated on me before. We faught for awhile and it kept going back to his new friends. So I gave him and ultimatum, me or his new friends. He chose them." I stopped, tears began silently falling down my face.

I was instantly wrapped in the girls' arms. They just held me as I cried. Rocking me slowly.

We pulled apart and Rose said "Gee if Emmet heard that story it would have been a total different outcome at the beach."

"I know" I said truly knowing it would have been.

"Wait so Rose I never asked you how did you find out we broke up?" I asked, I didn't ever tell her.

"Oh yeah Nate came over my house and we asked where you were and he said he didn't know you guys broke up. I immediatly started calling you but you never answered. Then him and Jas got in a fight and it was then we realized we couldn't be friends with him anymore. And this was all before we knew how bad you really were. Once Charlie called us worried about you, Emmet and Jas wanted to go hunt him down literally. It took me forever to calm them down and convince them you needed us right now."

We just sat there in silence, tears running down all our faces.

I sighed "Gosh how did things get so screwed up so fast Rose." I asked.

She shook her head putting her arm around me pulling my head to her shoulder. "I dont know Bells. But he's not Nate anymore you know that. It hurts all of us knowing he isn't the same." She said sadly.

Alice had just been sitting there in complete silence, probably trying to process all the information she just recieved.

She finally spoke "You guys have had a rough couple of weeks huh?" We both nodded.

"Unbelievably hard." I agreed.

We all sat in silence for awhile before the three boys stormed in the room, they had went to the gym. I was happy Edward fit in so well with them, I could tell they truly liked him. I know they missed Nathan so i was relieved Edward got along with them.

They took in our positions, me with my head on Rose's shoulder and Alice's arms around me and instantly realized the solem mood in the room.

They all knew why too. All the sudden they were whispering to one another and then left without a word. We all looked at each other.

"That was odd." Rose laughed. Me and Alice nodded in agreement.

We sat back in the silence for about another half hour, when all the sudden we heard the Spice Girls' Wannabe blaring from the living room.

Me and Rose looked at each other with a knowing look, the boys know me and Rose can't resist the Spice Girls. We got up and walked into the front room and there they were. The three guys dressed as girls wigs, dresses, make-up and all. The sight of them dancing and singing, knowing the words flawlessly I might add, sent us into hysterics.

We fell to the floor not being able to even stand, I was crying from laughing so hard and my stomach ached. They finished and we clapped and cheered as they bowed.

"Wait hold on!" I called and ran back into Rose's room and got my camera from my purse.

I came back in the living room and Alice began clapping and bouncing up and down when she saw I had a camera.

The boys posed in various "Spice Girl" stances, each getting more ridiculous then the rest. We took a lot of pictures, us girls even joining them in some of them.

I put my camera away and we all sat on the couches still laughing at there performance.

"Well you girls seemed so sad so we thought we would cheer you up." Jasper admitted throwing me a sweet smile. He knew why and he did this for me. I beamed a smile back.

We began talking about mine and Rose's Spice Girl addiction when we were younger.

"Yeah we loved them as little girls" I admitted.

"As little girls?" Jasper narrowed his eyes at me.

"Okay okay we still love them." I said throwing my arms up in defeat.

"Heck yes we do" Rose cheered and we high fived across Edward who was sitting between us. We started laughing again when all the sudden I realized something.

"Wait, wait. where in the world did you guys get wigs and dresses?" I asked truly curious.

Alice, Rose looked at them wondering the same thing. We stared at them waiting for an answer.

"Oh you dont wanna know" Edward said in a warning tone. We all laughed.

"Yeah I dont think I wanna know." Alice said raising her little hands in the air. And with that we started laughing hysterically again.

I looked around at all the gorgeous faces surrounding me and had to smile. They were all beautiful not only on the outside, but the inside as well. I was so happy that we were having fun again. With all the pain and loss we went through the last month, it was good to laugh and be happy.

We're going to be okay. Looking around now and seeing the joy in all there faces I realize we will make it through this, together. Like we have pulled through everything else in our life.

I then looked up at the beautiful face next to me. Yeah we're going to be okay.

Just then Edward looked down and me with his beautiful crooked grin across his face and emerald eyes shining. Yeah, im gonna be okay.

**So this chapter is kind of short but necessary i think.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Please Read and Rate.=)**

**Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5 All Tomorrows Parties

**A/N Here's the next chapter.**

**Thank you so much for reading.**

**I hope you guys are enjoying it.**

**This is alot of fluff, but don't worry the drama will come.=)**

Chapter 5- All Tomorrows Parties

The next month went by quickly. We had been hanging out with the Cullens alot. They had seamlessly became one of us. We all got along great, it was like we have known them our whole lives too.

They seemed to enjoy doing childish things as we did. On countless occasions we would laugh at the fact that we were 17 year olds doing things even 12 year olds thought the were to old for.

But thats what we loved about each other. We had fun and don't judge eachother for it.

This one night we were all staying the night and Rose and Jaspers. We decided to make videos, that was our new thing, to record ourselves doing the most ridiculous things you can imagine.

The boys were going to do one together then us girls. But we got to dress the boys up and vice versa.

Alice thought they should be like a boy band, Jonas Brothers status, which me and Rose immediatly agreed to.

We wanted them to all look different and have different styles , so we locked out Emmet and Jasper first to work on Edward, we didn't want them to ruin the suprise.

Edward was going to be our "goth, punk, rocker" guy. So we each got a stick of black eyeliner. Alice got one side of his face and me and Rose got the other.

"What are you guys doing with eyeliner?" He asked urgently. We laughed at his fear.

"Just shut up and sit back Edward, we get to do whatever we want." Rose told him with a wicked grin.

He groaned and sat back. We all giggled.

Alice put eyeliner on his eye flawlessly on her side. Me and Rose had a little more trouble. Guys eyes are so different from girls'.

Me and Rose quickly got bored so I drew a teardrop next to his eye. Rose saw and snorted trying to hold back a laugh. I was snickering as I drew another one right under the first.

"What?" Edward asked nervously.

"Nothing sit back." I pushed him back.

I was still trying to desprately not burst into laughter. Alice caught on to what we were doing and started drawing a scorpion on his cheek. We were laughing hysterically just drawing all over his face.

"Alright enough, you guys are just drawing all over my face now." Edward said annoyed while he stood up.

"Okay okay just one more thing I promise." I told him, smiling sweetly as I pushed him back down.

He sighed and sat. I pulled up the sleeve to his plain black t-shirt and with a red marker drew him a heart tattoo with mom written inside it.

Me, Alice and Rose were rolling on the floor laughing as he stomped out of the room and slammed the door.

"Dude what the hell?" We heard Emmet ask him, which only made us laugh harded.

Jasper peeked through the door scared for his turn.

"Come on in Jazzy" Alice called.

He walked in slowly. "Your not going to make me look like Eddie are you?" He asked nervously.

"Edward" Edward yelled from the other side of the door, obviously still irritated from his own make-up session.

We laughed. "No your going to be a gangster." We told him proudly.

"Sweet" he approved.

We gave him a huge shirt and baggy pants, and a huge chain which Alice called his "bling'. He put on a hat side ways and posed in what he thought was a gangster pose.

We laughed hysterically again, we were having way to much fun with this.

Next was Emmet. We decided to make him totally feminine. Pink button down shirt, tight jeans and all. We thought it would be funny because he is so huge.

So of course he played the part, skipping around and flirting with Edward. We all laughed until the boys announced it was our turns.

We weren't that scared because their not very creative. We soon found out our designs inspired them.

They turned Alice into a ghetto girl to match Jasper, they gave her dark brown lipstick and black eyeliner and put her hair up in a high bun. Which im pretty sure Alice did herself.

Next they decided since Emmet was feminine they would make Rose manly. They gave her a unibrow and a mustache and put her in Jas' football padding to give her broad shoulders. They were actually doing really good with there side of the bargin.

So that left me being Edwards match and being a goth, punk person. So they put me in black eyeliner and black lipstick. And Edward added his own touch by giving me a heart tattoo with _his _name in it.

He laughed at his own little joke as I narrowed my eyes at him. "Sorry Bells, payback." He said with a smug smile. I rolled my eyes and joined him in laughter.

We really all looked hilarious. We took some pictures ,first me and Edward, Then Alice and Jas, and Emmet and Rose. Then us girls all together and then the boys all together. And finally we set the timer and took one all together. The whole time I dont think we stopped laughing.

We then decided we would just make a video all together and made up this ridiculous story about a yoga class that me and Rose were in and Alice was the teacher. Then mine and Roses' boyfriends came to watch and Alice got made so her boyfriend came and I don't know how, but it ended up in a big fight in the end.

It was about two in the morning and we were being LOUD. We were laughing, yelling at eachother, me and Rose were holding each other singing and dancing in the back of our video.

The all the sudden we heard a pound on Jaspers door, which was locked.

We all froze. " What?" Rose called timidly.

"OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" Jasper and Rose's mom yelled.

Edward was closest to the door and unlocked it and opened it slowly. Her eyes widened when she took in the scene in front of her.

For one, we all looked absolutley absurd, not to metion our positions. Alice was on Em's back, Me and Rose still had our arms around eachother, and Jas was on top of his bunkbed ready to pounce on Edward.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked still not knowing what to make of the picture in front of her.

"Um making a video." Jasper said in a slightly scared voice.

"Do you realize its 2 in the morning and I have to go to work tomorrow?" She asked now angry.

"Were sorry mom. We didn't mean to wake you." Rose told her sincerly.

"Alright go to bed. Girls upstairs in the spare. Boys stay in here. Now!" She split us up.

We all just nodded and she walked out shaking her head all the way upstairs.

We all looked at eachother and then burst out in laughter.

"NOW!" She yelled. We all jumped and us girls ran upstairs. Still giggling at the wierd situation we were just in.

Once we got settled up in the spare bedroom we watched our video we just made and laughed hysterically when you can see our entire scolding from Rose's mom. I guess we forgot to turn off the camera. Oops.

We had gotten bored whe suddenly I had a great idea. We were bummed we got seperated and we had the camera with us.

"Guys lets make a video talking to the boys and throw it down the stairs, they can watch it and then make one and send it back up to us." Rose and Alice thought it was a good idea.

SoI was narrating to the camera about how we were bored and showing the room. "We have chips, and juice , and . . . oxy pads?" I said confused.

"Oxy pads really Alice?"

"Hey. I have to keep my skin clear." Me and Rose laughed at Alice and her obsession with looks.

"Okay. . ." Rose said sceptically.

Once we were done we threw the camera gently down the stairs, Jaspers room is in the basement, and I texted all three of them.

_Get the camera. We made something for you=) _

_xoxo Your girls._

A little while later we got a text saying the same thing we told them but signed _Your boys. _

We laughed and went to the stairs, and sure enough the camera was sitting on the top step.

We watched their video with Jasper narrating, they also talked about how bored the were. Although Emmet was extremely hyper, he was jumping up and down on the bed and Edward was yelling at him cause he was trying to go to sleep. Jasper was just laughing at them.

Then at the end Jasper added in." And Alice don't listen to them, I love your oxy pads." He then winked into the camera. "And I miss you." and it went black.

Me and Rose both "Awed" at the same time and Alice looked completely cheesed.

We made another quick video telling them goodnight, we were getting tired. Alice made sure to tell Jasper she missed him too while me and Rose "awed" again in the background, and I told Emmet calm down and let Edward sleep. We sent it down and got ready for bed.

Right as I was drifting to sleep all the sudden in the dark, out of nowhere Alice just started laughing.

"What?" I asked her. She continued laughing not being able to get it out.

" I cant believe we got in trouble." She spit out between laughs.

Me and Rose looked at each other and started laughing too. It really was funny, grown kids getting seperated.

Me and Rose on more then one occasion got yelled at for being to loud, but it was usually at my house because Chalie is a grouch at night. So the fact that it was Rosalie's mom was funny. She is so easy going, we must have been _really _loud.

"shh" I whispered in between laughs, when we our laughing started getting louder, but that of course only made it worse.

We eventually calmed down and fell asleep.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Last night me and Rose made the mistake of telling Alice about the time we had poured soap all over my trampoline. That was only the first of the night.

"Ooo, was it fun." she chirped excitedly.

We laughed. "Yeah it was so much fun." I admitted. That was the second.

"Lets do it tomorrow!" Alice's face lit up at the thought of it.

"Um Ali, none of us have a trampoline." I told her.

"You do Bella. I seen it in your backyard." She remebered.

Its true I do. But the thing is that trampoline is about 10 years old, and half broken. I wouldn't trust it. Especially with all of us on it . No way.

"Alice its broken."

"No sir it looked perfectly fine." Her was glaring at me daring me to challenge her.

"Do you have any idea how old that thing is?" Rose asked seriously.

I nodded." Yeah Alice its not safe."

She rolled her eyes. "So please." She whined, with her perfected pout.

I sighed none of us can resist the Alice pout.

"Fine" I gave in. " But if we get hurt, dont say I didn't warn you." That was the third.

She squealed and threw her little arms around my neck. "Yay! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you Bella." she chirped in my ear.

Me and Rose both just laughed at her easy amusment.

So now here we are in our swimsuits staring out at my deadly trampoline.

"Come on." Alice called out. "Jas get the hose please." She smiled at him sweetly.

And of course he obeyed. He turned it on and him and Alice began wetting down the trampoline. Me and Rose just looked at eachother with wary glances.

Then Alice grabbed the plastic bag she had brought full of dish soap. Me and Rosalie then began to help her pour it all around well Jasper wet it, making it foam and turn into bubbles.

Once we were done we all backed up admiring our work. The trampoline was completly covered in soapy bubbles.

"Alright lets go." Alice encouraged.

"Alice I still dont think this is a good idea." I told her, still nervous about it.

"Fine ill go first to show you it okay." We nodded in agreement. If she's willing to get hurt then let her.

Just then Emmet and Edward walked out onto my back porch.

"Hey guys. Were making Alice go first." I explained to them.

I backed up and sat on the swing on my porch and Edward joined me. Emmet, Rose, and Jasper stood leaning against the back wall of my house. All of us watching Alice anxiously.

She carfully and slowly crawled on the trampoline, she stood up cautiously and turned around pretty pleased with herself and gave us a smug smile.

"I told you" She called out.

Then all the sudden the trampoline folded completley in half with Alice in the middle of it. We all gasped and Alice screamed.

Then we all burst into laughter at the sight in front of us. Alice was trying to got up but because of the soap it was extremely slippery. She would mange to stand up but lose her balance and immediatly fall back down.

It was one of the funniest things I have ever seen. Me and Edward were leaning on eachother for support, Rose was on the floor, Emmet was cheering and clapping at her performance, and Jasped was chuckling silently trying not to inrage Alice.

She began laughing with us which only made it harder for her to try and stand back up. The funny thing is we all just watched and laughed, none of us making any move to help her.

"Jasper help me." She whined finally realizing she couldn't get out by herself.

We were all still laughing, my side started acheing from the laughter. Jasper went to help her but while he was pulling her hand to help her out he some who managed to fall into the trampoline like sandwich with Alice.

"Ahh" Jasper screamed.

"Thanks alot Jaz" Alice said sarcastically still trying to stand up.

That only made us laugh even harder if that was even possible. I was literally on the floor now not even able to stand up.

"Come on you guys it cant be that hard to get out." Rose said kind of irritated.

"Then you come get us out Rose." Jas spat out at her.

It took all four of us to get them out of the trampoline sandwich, once we did they were both covered in soap. We took pictures of them and of my now crumpled up soapy trampoline, we even reacted some of the moments. Alice stuck in the middle, Jasper trying to help her but falling in, Emmet pretending he crumpled it with his muscles and finally, the four of us pulling them out.

Once we all showered and cleaned up we went back outside to sit by a fire pit my dad built along time ago. Alice and Jas were cuddled up on the first blanket, Rose was in between Emmets legs on another blanket, while me and Edward were on our stomach's on our own blanket.

"Alice that was the most amusing thing I have probably ever seen." Edward said out of nowhere.

We all laughed agreeing with him. It honestly was.

She just glared at us sticking out her little tongue.

"I told you it wasn't safe." I reminded her of my warning.

"Ugh. I kno, I kno. You were right, I was wrong." She admitted.

We all gasped. What? Alice admitted she was wrong. Alice hated being wrong. And even more, she hated admitting it.

"What Alice Cullen wrong" Emmet gasped in faux astonishment.

She just groaned and we all laughed at her embarassment.

Rose and Jas had to go home early becuase of some family thing in the morning. And Emmet and Alice decided to go for a late night swim, well more like Emmet decided and pulled Alice in with him.

Me and Edward just sat around the fire laughing at our friends swim.

Emmet was throwing Alice very high in the air and she would come straight some odd reason they found that fun and did it continuosly.

I yawned. I was getting really sleepy actually, it had been a long day.

"You tired?" Edward noticed my yawn.

I just nodded and layed down on the blanket. He grabbed the other blanket and put it over me and lifted my head and put it on his lap.

"There." He smiled his perfect crooked grin.

I smiled back. "Thank you." I told him closing my eyes.

I was starting to drift into sleep thinking about our ridiculous day. . .

"Bella?" He asked his velvet voice almost sounded nervous.

"Hm?" I asked to tired to form actual words.

"Are you happy?' He asked suddenly.

What thats kind of a strange question.

"Right now? Um yeah I guess im happy." I told him still kind of confused at what exactly he was asking me.

"No I mean like in general. I know you were pretty broken up about the Nathan thing, you all were, you all still are. I can see that. But I was just wondering if you are happier than you were when I first met you?"

I was kind of taken back by his question, because I don't know the answer. I mean of course im happier than I was but that doesn't mean it still don't hurt.

He got nervous when I didn't answer right away. "I mean it seems to me like your happier, you smile more, you joke more, I know it didn't know you before this," He was rambling. "but I want you to be back to normal. We just met but it still hurts me to see you so broken. That may be kind of st-" I sat up and put my finger on this lips.

"Edward I am happier, I may not be fully back to normal but im getting there." I sweetly at him.

Its true I am getting better. Alot of it is thanks to him. The last couple of weeks me and him have grown really close.

"Good. I was perpared to go into 'make Bella happy mode'." He grined wickedly at me.

"Oh really so if I had told you that I wasn't any happier what would have been your plan?" I asked jokingly, but I was truly curious.

"Well I would have started off with trying to cheer you up by telling you how beautiful you are." He smiled at me and I blushed. "and what an idiot he is for breaking up with you. Then I would make it my goal to make you smile everyday." He looked at me through his eyelashes, his green eyes were shining with the light of the fire.

I felt my face heat up again and tears well up in my eyes. I quickly blinked them back. "Awe Edward how sweet." I playfully nudged him. I really was touched though it really is sweet.

He just smiled at me. I layed back down on his legs which at this moment is the only place I want to be.

"Thank you." I told him.

His face looked confused, so I explained. "The reason I am happier had alot to do with you. Not only with me but with the others. I could tell the guys especially really missed Nate, and I can tell you have really helped them. And Alice of course had helped me and Rose in more ways that one." I glanced at my little pixie friend in the pool on Emmets shoulders and smiled. "You guys really saved us. We would have helped each other but it would have taken alot longer." I told him sincerly.

He looked touched. He smiled the sweetest smile I have ever seen. "Thank you." He whispered." And your welocome." I giggled

I truly ment every word of it. We all missed our friend. And what makes me most happy is seeing my friends happy. Me and Rose take care of eachother but Alice only helped more. And Edward has helped the guys tremedously, Edward and Jas share there love of music and Emmet and Edward were both sport players.

What makes me most hopeful is knowing it isn't going to last, the hurt. We will get better I can see that. I glanced once more up at the beautiful man above me. I'll be fine, we all will.

I woke up and I was laying on someones chest still outside, it was still dark. I looked up and see Edwards peacful sleeping face. I smiled he was so gorgeous even unconcious.

I layed my head back on his chest and his arms wrapped around me. I fell asleep once again fully content.

**So there it is. I hope you like it.**

**Please Read and Rate=)**

**Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6 With Arms Outstreached

**A/N So here is the next chapter. **

**Thank you to all who are reading. **

**I hope your enjoying it.**

Chaper 6- With Arms Outstreached

We were all at Emmets house sitting around his pool, like we did alot now a days. Emmet of course was in the pool along with Alice, and Edward. Me, Rosalie and Jasper were watching there ridiculous game of marco polo from the lawn chairs next to the pool.

When my phone rang, everyone got quit for a moment, I looked at the screen and it flashed Nate. I froze.

"Nates calling me." I said in a suprised voice. "Wait. whats the date?" I asked them.

"Um the 13th."Alice answered. "Why?" she asked curiously.

We all froze of the mention that today is July 13th.

Emmet jumped out of the pool coming over to us. We all stared silently at my phone. Alice and Edward looked really confused, as they walked out of the pool slowly.

"I have to take this." I whispered as I stood up to walk inside the house.

"Wait what!" Edward nearly shouted. "Your going take his phone call?"

"Dude she has to, you dont understand." Emmet said trying to calm him down.

"Dont understand? I understand he treated all of you badly and hurt every single one of you. Now your defending her taking his phone call." He shouted now. He is really mad, i've never heard him yell before.

"Shh. I need to take this." I said quickly as i flipped open my phone.

Everyone fell silent "Hey Nathan."

"Bells . . . I can't" He couldn't finish he just started sobbing.

Tears began to flow down my face too, "I know Nate I know." I cried.

"Come on over. We're all at Em's house." I suggested quietly afraid of what Edward would say.

"Okay ill be there in a moment."He whispered in a broken voice, and hung up.

I drew in a deep breath and turned to 5 curious face. I quickly wiped the tears off my face "He's on his way." I told them.

They all nodded in understanding, well except for Alice and Edward. He blew up again.

"What now he's coming over? Tell me if im wrong here but havn't you guys been saying you would never be friends with him again cause he's different now, and now he calls and everythings good again. What the heck?" He ranted.

"Edward please you dont understand. His -" He cut me off.

"I don't understand, could you please explain it to me. Cause all I know is he broke you heart and now you just let him come around again like he did nothing wrong."

"Man seriously its not like that." Jasper tried to say.

"No it is like that, he hurt you guys and I know you have known him forever and was your best friend and blah, blah, blah. But I dont get why this is okay" He shouted.

I was starting to get mad at him and Rose could tell. "Edward seriously stop." She said in a stern voice.

"No I want to know why all the sudden its okay for him to come over. With just a 10 second phone call now everthing is okay-"

"His mom died 3 years ago today." I finally shouted. Everyone went quiet.

"His mom. . . died." Alice stuttered in shock.

"Yes she had cancer, it was hard on all of us. He just called me crying because he knows no matter what happens to us, no matter if we fight and hate each other, we will always be there for each other when it really matters." I said with conviction. Rose, Emmet and Jasper nodded in agreement.

He just stared at me in shock. Not being able to speak.

"And I think this qualifies as him needing us." I spat out angrily at him.

"No, No Bells your right. Im sorry I didnt know" He tried to apologize.

"Its fine. But he's coming and I expect both of you" I eyed him and Alice. "to be on your best behavior. I know you guys aren't his biggest fans but no matter what he's done, he's apart of all of us." I said motioning to me Jas, Emmet and Rose. They nodded again in agreement.

"Okay" They said at the same time, in little voices.

We all nodded at them, not 5 seconds later the doorbell rang then the door opened.

"Back here Nate." Emmet shouted towards the house.

Nate walked around the corner looking a mess. His eyes were red and swollen, his hair looked disheveled like he had been running his hand through it for hours. The sight of him so helpless broke my heart.

I ran to him and threw my arms around his neck. He pulled me tight into his chest and sobbed. The others were right behind me, I pulled away and the others took there turns giving him hugs. When we were all finished we all had tears in our eyes.

We all loved his mom very much, our families were so close it was like we had four sets of parents. So when she died its like we all lost a mom.

I turned around and seen Alice and Edward still sitting on the chairs watching us akwardly.

"Oh sorry Nate thats Edward and Alice."I pointed to them. "Guys Nate." I turned to them, making sure to give them a "be nice" look.

They smiled and waved as did Nate.

We went inside to talk, mostly about when we were younger. It was exactly like old times, like if all that drama with Nate never happened, as if this was 3 months ago before everything got complicated.

"Oh my gosh Nate guess what song me and Rose heard the other day?" He looked at me suspiciously.

"No? Its not. . ." He trailed off.

Me and Rose nodded excitedly.

"We found the CD." Rose told him.

"Wait, wait. This wouldn't happen to be _the_ song." Jasper asked.

Me and Rose nodded excitedly again.

Emmet boomed his laughter. "No way. Why didn't you tell us?" He asked.

"I guess we just forgot." I said cooley.

"Well why are you still sitting here go get it." Nate told Rose.

We laughed and Rose jumped up to go get the CD.

"I have no idea what your talking about." Alice finally said.

"Yeah me either" Edward agreed.

I smiled wickedly. "Just wait, You'll see."

Rose came back and popped in the CD and pushed play. We waited anxiously for the song to start. It did and we a burst into laughter.

See as kids Em, Jas and Nate secretly loved the Backstreet Boys. Which me and Rose found hilarious. We teased them relentlessly about it because, the Backstreet Boys not only sucked, but they were 10 year old boys listening to them.

Well one day me and Rose found this CD at some store in Port Angeles with a song called The Backstreet Boys are Gay, so we bought it and gave it to the boys. We all fell in love with the hilarious lyrics and would listen to it on a daily basis.

But one day we lost it in one of our parents' cars and we were all devestated. We looked everywhere for that song even on the internet and had no luck.

Well last week me and Rose were cleaning out my closet and there it was. We got so excited, but somehow forgot to mention we found it to Em and Jasper.

Emmet immediatly stood up and began singing.

_"Yeah, We are on fire, We have desires ,_

_but one is that way. One Backstreet boy is gay."_

By this time we were on the floor laughing at Emmet's ridiculous dancing.

Nate than jumped up next to him singing the next part.

_"But we don't want to be mean. Since now he is a queen. _

_Dont ask please, which Backstreet Boy is gay."_

We all the joined in on the chorus.

_"Tell me who, ain't saying that its Aj._

_Tell me who ain't saying that is Howie._

_I never wanna hear you say, Which Backstreet boy is gay."_

We all laughed hysterically as we listened to the rest of the song.

"Okay this is offically the strangest song i've ever heard." Alice said.

We all laughed even harder at her comment. Becasuse its true thats why we loved it so much.

We continued to tell them about ridiculous things we did as children, Alice laughed and made a few comments here and there.

Edward on the other hand didn't say a word, he would crack a smile every now and then, but still just eyed Nate skeptically.

He saw me looking at him and gave me a tight smile, but his eyes were't right, they looked like he was hiding some kind of emotion in them. Jealousy? No it couldn't be that, what would he be jealous of.

I just glared back and mouthed "be nice" and narrowed my eyes in a fake scold. He just nodded and rolled his eyes. I smiled back and he winked.

Nate noticed the last of our exchange and gave Edward what could only be described as a dirty look.

"Bell come with me in Em's room please." He asked me.

I nodded following him down the hall to Emmet't room. We all pratically lived at eachothers houses our whole life, so its not even wierd to just roam around freely.

We walked into the room and he closed the door then turned to look at me and fell apart. He fell to his knees crying into his hands. I immediatly was knelt beside him with my arms wrapped around him.

"Bell I miss her so much." He sobbed.

"I know, I know honey. We all do." I was crying now too.

We just stayed there with our arms around eachother crying for awhile. After we stopped crying he climbed on Emmets bed and and opened his arms for me.

I sighed and rolled my eyes at him and layed in his arms, with my head on his chest.

He sighed in contentment "Gosh i miss this Bells." I nodded into his chest.

"Me too Natey." He laughed silently.

"What happened to us?" I finally asked.

"I dunno, Bell I really dont. Everything just got really messed up." I just nodded again.

"You know before today I hadn't noticed how much my life has changed." He started again after a few moments of silence. " I woke up this morning, and knew today was going to be rough but what I didnt know was that I couldn't make it through without you guys."

Silent tears began to fall down my face as he tightenen his arms around me for a moment.

He sighed "Thats why I called you, I didnt want to because I know I hurt you and I didn't want to come back and compilcate your life. But I couldnt do it alone. Then I walked into this familiar house and felt at home. When I seen all you guys I instantly felt a sense of relief. But it wasn't until you all hugged me that I noticed how very much I missed you guys. It hurt me to see all you guys still being good friends, hanging out by the pool like we always have, when im the only one thats not anymore." He paused.

Its true I never thought of how this have must affected him. I think it would be difficult to see all your friends having fun and acting the same without you.

"I know I screwed up my Bellie but, you have to know, I still love everyone of you" I cried even harder at his last comment.

I just nodded again afraid to speak.

I cleared my throat. "Us too Nate, us too" I whispered my voice thick from crying.

He kissed my hair and tightened his arms once again. "You remember the first time we layed like this." He asked me.

I nodded again, I did. "It was the day of your mom's funeral, we layed in your room like this for hours." I answered him.

"Do you remember what I told you?" Of course I remembered.

"You told me 'Your perfect my Bellie, thank you for everything you have done' and I asked if there was anything else I could do to help and you told me-"

"Your doing it, this, this right here is whats going to help me. You in my arms always makes everything better." He finished for me.

I looked up at him shocked that he remebered exactly what he told me.

He had his eyes closed and a small smile on his face. My eyes started to water again. "Yeah, thats the day we started dating." I said quietly.

He nodded and opened his to look down at me. "One of the best moments of my life." The tears spilled over then. This was my Nate this guy right here. And i've missed him so much.

Then his face turned wary "Bells im messed up. My life is a mess I don't know what to do anymore. I pushed away everyone I have ever loved." Tears started to well up in his eyes.

"Nate im here. I will always be here." I told him lifting my hands to the sides of his face. 'If there is anything I can do to help I will." I smiled up at him.

He layed his head back down. "Your doing it, You in my arms always makes everything okay."he quoted himself.

I smiled and cried silently in his chest. This moment was perfect i never wanted it to end. We layed in eachothers arms in silence, until there was a knock on the door.

I had forgotten there was a world outside of this room. "Come in." Nate yelled at whoever was on the other side of the door.

Edward walked in and took in our position and his face went blank.

"Um . . . Were. . Uh ordering pizza, you guys in." He stuttered.

"Yeah man sounds good." Nate said.

"We'll be out in a mintute" I told him and gave him a smile.

He just nodded and closed the door. We only layed there for a few more minutes and then went to join the others.

Rose looked at us with a curious look when we sat down. I sat in the love seat across from where Emmet , Rose and Edward were sitting. Jasper and Alice were on the chair and Nate took his place by my side.

We decided to watch a movie, we let the boys pick. So of course we ended up watching Die Hard, Nate, Jas and Em are completly obsessed with that movie.

When it started me and Rose groaned already knowing what it was just by the previews. We had watched so many times.

"Seriously, again." I asked Nate with a pout.

He just smiled "Oh you know you love this movie, sweetheart." He teased.

"Ha ha" I said and rolled my eyes. I laughed as i playfully hit his arm.

Since we came out of Emmets room Edward hasn't looked at me in the eye or said one word. I watched him curiously, he looked tense.

He caught my gaze and gave me a small smile and looked away quickly. What's wrong with him.

"Im going to make popcorn." I announced "Edward will you help me?" I asked.

He got up and followed me into the kitchen. I went throught the cuboards until I found the popcorn and put it in the micro wave then turned on Edward.

"So whats wrong?" I accused.

"What nothing." He said innocently.

"Edward you haven't said a word since me and Nathan came out, and you won't even look me in the eye." I explained.

"Seriously Bella nothings wrong. I just don't trust _Nate_." He spit out his name.

I rolled my eyes. "Nothings wrong with Nate. He has been perfectly normal all day." I told him.

The microwave beeped that the popcorn was done. I turned to the microwave pulled out the popcorn and a bowl and began pouring the popcorn into it.

"Thats what im afraid of" I think i heard him mumble under his breath, as my back was to him.

"Buddah Bella where's my popcorn!" Emmet boomed across the house. I chuckled and walked into the living room.

"Right here." I called as his face lit up. We all laughed.

"You should of probably made two bags." Nate suggested.

We all laughed again. That probably was a good idea.

We watched the movie now without any interruptions. It was nice for Nate to be here. It was like that feeling I had that something was missing went away. The last piece to our puzzle is here.

Maybe this will work. Our new life mixed with our old. Maybe it will be okay. Maybe . . .

**So there it is. I know dont worry this is and Edward Bella story, this is just a part of there journey.**

**Review and let me know what you think=)**

**Thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7 Where The Boys Are

**A/N Here is the next chapter.**

**Thank you guys so much for reading.**

**I hope you like it=)**

Chapter 7-Where The Boys Are

The next couple of weeks went back completly to normal. By normal I mean before Nate went to "the dark side" as we now called it.

We all hung out everyday with the exception of Edward. He still comes around but not nearly as much. He always claims he is tired or has to study, which frankly I don't get considering its summer, but whatever.

I have been calling him for days now trying to get him to come hang out with us, I missed him. But he stopped answering my phone calls and texts.

Its really starting to bug me. I know its because of Nate, he doesn't like him. I guess I understand he's only heard bad things about him. I just don't understand why he has to ignore us too.

I don't know why he just won't give him a chance, its not fair he doesn't know him. Alice loves Nate, she did almost immediatly. Which I know only irratates Edward more.

Today Edward is coming to hang out with us for the first time in over a week. Its sure funny the day he decides to come is the day Nate's out of town. His little thing with Nate is getting old fast.

We decided to hang out at Rose and Jasper's by the pool, like always. Me, Rose and Alice were sunbathing and Emmet, and Jas were in the pool. Edward wasn't here yet.

"So you think he'll really show?" I asked everyone.

"He's coming he told me this morning." Alice said confidantly. Like he's never lied to her before, yeah right.

"And he promised me. He better come." Emmet pouted. We laughed.

Emmet and Jasper really missed Edward, there happy Nate's back of course but they still got close to Edward and are bummed he's not been around as much.

"He's coming" Alice said again.

Just then he walked out the backdoor. Emmets face lit up like a little kid in a candy shop.

"Hey stranger." I called excitedly. He just looked at me giving me a tight smile. Me face fell instantly. He didn't look like my Edward. Something is wrong he never smiles like that at me.

He slowly walked over to the lawn chairs we were on.

"Hey where have you been?" Rose asled him.

"Nowhere really just busy."

"Oh well we've missed you." Rose smiled sweetly at him.

He smiled his beautiful crooked grin back. "I missed you to Rose."

"Hey. What about me?" I asked playfully.

"Yeah you to." He answered coldly.

I looked at his completly shocked. What is wrong with him he never talks to me like this.

"So where"s your boyfriend?" He asked sarcasically.

"Who are you talking about?" Is he talking about Nate? Nate isn't my boyfriend anymore.

"No one." He mumbled, still with no emotion, as he jumped in the pool with the boys.

They were all talking excitedly and tackling eachother and having fun. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous, why is he only standoffish to me, im glad he's normal with them. But what have I done.

I sighed heavily laying back into my tanning postion, fully frustrated now.

Alice and Rose looked at me with curious eyes.

"Bell. . ?" Rose said knowing somthing is bugging me.

"Whats wrong?" Alice asked.

I was contemplating whether to tell them or not. I have never hid how I was feeling to Rose, mostly cause she knows me so well that I dont need to tell her, but Alice is his sister. Its kind of akward.

I shook my head. "Nothing" I mumbled, still a little annoyance in my voice.

"Edward?" Rose asked. Does she always have to know exactly what im thinking.

"Ugh yes." I said angry sitting up now to spill out my frustration. " I mean did you see how he looked at me. He was pratically forcing himself not to glare at me. But he's all buddy, buddy with the boys. Why is he only mad at me? Its not fair I haven't done anything to him." I took a deep breath, running out of air from my rant.

Rose and Alice both chuckled.

"What this is not funny." I glared at them. This is so not something to be laughing at. My good for nothing best friends.

"Bella honey it is. Its so obvious yet you can't see it." Rose said sweetly.

"Whats obvious? That Edwards and ass. Belive me I see that." I spat out at them still a little worked up.

They laughed again. I dont get whats so funny. Okay me calling Edward and ass is a little funny. But he is just really starting to piss me off.

"Well there's that. But I dont think thats what Rose is talking about." Alice giggled.

"Then what is Rose talking about." I looked at both of there amused faces. They are enjoying my frustration way to much.

"Bell its so obvious. He's jealous." Rose told me as if it was the simplest thing ever.

"What jealous? Of what?" What in the world could he be jealous of. These girls must me smoking crack behind my back or something.

"Bells oh my gosh. Think. When did Edward stop coming around?" Alice asked me.

"The day after Nate came over." I still don't understand what that has to do with anything.

"Okay yes. Now when did you notice he started to act different?" Rose asked this time.

"Um the day Nate came over?" I asked, unsure if thats the answer there looking for.

"Yes Bella but think of when more specifically" Alice said a little impatient with me for not catching on to what goes on it that little head of hers.

"Okay um. ." I tried to think. He was okay when Nate first got there just a little quiet, then me and Nate went in Em's room, Edward came and got us then. . . Oh! I remember now. He was different towards me once me and Nate came out of the room.

Oh so thats where there getting at. That is ridiculous. He cannot possibly be jealous of me and Nathan. For one nothing is going on with me and Nate and second he wouldn't even care if there was something going on between us.

"You guys are crazy. He is not jealous of me and Nate." They smiled because I finally understand where they are getting at.

"Bella you have got to be kidding me . It so obvious. Have you seen the way he looks at you?" Rose asked. Of course I've seen the way he looks at me what kind of question is that.

I looked at her like she was stupid. "Okay I get it. Dumb question. But you know what I ment." She said a little annoyed with my desregard for the subject.

"Ugh your insane. Thats not it." I told her confidantly. I may not be confidant in a lot of things but this is one thing im sure of.

"Okay im probably breaking some type of sibling code by telling you this but. . " Alice trailed off looking behind her to make sure no one could hear.

"The night Nate was over, after we went home Edward was mad, I mean mad. I had never seen him like that before. He kept going on about how he was going to hurt you again and all other kinds of nonsense. I tried to calm him down saying he seemed like a nice guy and you guys were obviously happy he came over. 'Yeah I noticed' he said bitterly. I asked him what was really bugging him and he told me he walked in on you and Nate cuddling on the bed and was positive you guys were getting back together." She finished.

Rose hit my arm. "Why didn't you tell me about Nate and you cuddling." She asked hurt.

"I did remember, I told you about the conversation we had about when we first started dating." I explained.

"Yeah but you didn't tell me there was cuddling involved." I rolled my eyes at her and turned back to Alice.

"Anyway. . " I said sarcastically giving Rose an irratated look. "That doesn't mean anything. He was probably just worried we were getting back together because he doesn't want to see me hurt again. Just concerned for me as a _friend _nothing more." I shrugged nochlantly, as if it was that simple.

They both rolled there eyes at me. "Okay whatever. You'll see." Alice told me.

I just sighed in frustration again and layed back down. See this is why I don't tell them everything. They get these absurd ideas in there head.

A little while later the boys came out and we all talked and laughed like usual. Well almost except for the fact Edward almost delibertly ignored me. He would only talk to me if I asked him a question, and barely at that, and he wouldn't look at me for more than 10 seconds at a time. Its really getting on my nerves.

"I need to use the restroom." Emmet blurted out all the sudden, while running into the house. We all laughed at him, I swear he is five years old sometimes.

"Im thirsy any one else want anything?" Jasper asked standing up.

We all shouted out what we wanted all at once.

He chuckled. "Ill help." Alice got up and they were gone.

Then all the sudden Rose's phone rang, she looked at the screen. I could of swore it said Alice.

"Oh I have to take this." She said running inside.

And with that me and Edward were alone. Real subtle guys.

A few moments went by . . . silent.

"Edward are you mad at me or something."

"No" He mumbled looking in the opposite direction.

"Then why have you been ignoring me all day?" I accused.

"I haven't." He mumbled again, _still_ not looking at me.

Ugh. This boy will spit out whatever the heck is wrong with him even if I have to beat it out of him.

"Then why won't you look at me." He turned around and stared straight at me dramatically, raising his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Be mad at me im done trying to figure out what's wrong with you." I stood up.

"Bell no please." He grabbed my elbow. I looked at him and he was really looking at me now. I looked into his beautiful green eyes and seen pain in them. I sat back down.

"Im sorry. I have been rude. I just need to know. Are you back with Nate?" He asked.

"No. Dont you think you would have heard if I was? I mean we are best friends with the same people." I tried to say as lighlty as I can. But I was curious. Why does he want to know?

"Thats what Alice told me. But I wanted. . . needed to hear it from you. I am truly sorry." He apologized again.

"Its okay. As long as you stop being wierd and come around again." I warned.

He chuckled his musical laugh. I smiled instantly, I have missed that sound more then anything.

"Deal." He said hugging me and kissing the top of my head.

I had my Edward back. I've missed him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Edward had stayed true to his word. He started hanging out with us again, even when Nate was there. It was a little akward but they were cordial to each other.

Tonight we decided to stay in and watch a movie. We went to the Cullens' house, which was beautiful.

It was our turn to pick, since the boy's picked the last movie. Alice picked, of course, and decided on Hairspray. She loves musicals. So do me and Rose though so we didn't mind, plus none of us minded watching Zac Efron for and hour and half.

I had gotten there early and no one was there yet. I looked for Alice around the house first then in her room. She was no where to be found.

"Her and Rose went to grab come snacks." I jumped as the velvet voice called out behind me.

He chuckled. "You scared me." I hit him playfully on his arm.

"Sorry. Um I was just listening to some music. Your welcome to come listen with me." I nodded. What else was I going to do.

I followed him upstairs into his room. I have only been in here a couple of times but I loved it. His whole back wall is a window with the most gorgeous view of a river, he had and entire wall dedicated to his music collection. It was very sophisticated but manly at the same time. He had a big bed with black and gold bedding and a big leather couch, which I sat on.

He closed the door and sat beside me.

"So what kind of music do you like?" He asked me.

I shrugged. "Mostly anything. Im not very picky."

"Obviously, you dated Nate." He muttered under his breath.

I slapped his chest. That was his new thing. Teasing me about having bad taste because I dated Nate. He thought it was hilarious. I however didn't appreciate it.

He chuckled. "Im just kidding Bella."

I just glared at his perfect face. He is not getting off that easy.

"Bella. . " He called. "Are you not talking to me?" He asked with obvious amusement in his voice.

I just turned my head and folded my arms across my chest.

He chuckled again. "Will you at least smile?"

I turned towards him with a straight face, which was incredibly hard to do. He chuckled again.

"Ill take that as a no" I raised my eyebrows letting him know he's right.

"Well I could always make you." He said holding his hands out.

"Don't you dare." I warned.

He grinned wickedly and before I knew it was tickling me non stop.

"Edward. . . Cullen. Stop. . .ah . . .right now." I yelled through my laughs. He was laughing too now. Mostly at my attempts to get out of his hold.

I was pinned down on my back on the couch he was on top of me holding both of my hands above my head with one of his. He was freakishly strong.

"Well, well what do we have here." We heard a small bell like voice call from his door.

We both looked at a very amused Alice and Rose staring at us.

Edward hopped off of me and I sat up. "Edward was just attaking me for being mad at him." I said quickly.

"Uhuh" Rose said sarcastically. Of course the wouldn't believe us. Our position would have looked a little suspicious.

I rolled my eyes walking towards them. "Come on. Lets go."

They just giggled and followed me out.

Rose and Alice bought a ton of snacks and we decided on eating cookies. So we set out the cookies as we were getting ready to start the movie.

Alice and Jasper shared a big, white chair. Emmet, Rose and Edward sat on the big couch and me and Nate on the smaller love seat.

"I dont get it. Why is that fat girl singing?" Emmet asked when we started the movie.

"Because its a musical Emmet" Alice said obviously annoyed with him.

"Its still wierd." He shivered as if it freaked him out. Alice just rolled her eyes at him and continued watching.

Me and Nate silently laughed at there argument.

As soon as Zac came on we started gushing about how hot he is.

"He's gay." Nate said with bitteness in his tone.

I smiled "Oh Natey are you jealous because Zac's so much hotter than you." I teased.

Everyone burst out in laughter, Edwards a little louder then necessary.

"You think he's hotter than me?" Nate pouted. I had to laugh at his face. He looked like a sad puppy.

"Um dear. He's hotter then everybody." All three boys stopped laughing to shout "hey".

Which only made me, Alice and Rose laugh harder.

"Hey its true" I lifted my arms up, defending myself. Rose and Alice nodded in agreement.

They all huffed. I looked over and Nate was still pouting. I smiled to myself. He really is cute. I forgot how much I missed his oversensitiveness.

"Aw Natey, are you sad?" I asked in a baby voice. "Do you need me to get you another cookie?"

"No." He said sourly.

I laughed. "Im sorry. Will you forgive me?"

He looked at me trying to decide if I was forgiven. I smiled, and he cracked.

"Fine but only for a kiss." He said pointing to his cheek.

I saw Edward tense up and everyone just stare at me waiting for my answer.

I didn't think anything of it. "Of course." I said and gave him a peck on the cheek. I always gave him kisses on the cheek. I don't think its a big deal.

He beamed his smile at me. "Okay all better." He said.

I laughed and unpaused the movie, we had it paused during our conversation of who was hotter than Zac.

"Im gonna make popcorn, Bella come help me." Rose suddenly blurted out.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the couch.

"Ill come to" Alice chimed. "Pause the movie." She called to the boys around the corner.

I don't understand why it takes three people to make popcorn but whatever.

We turned the corner into the kitchen and Alice and Rose pounced on me.

"Spill" They both said at the exact same time, causing them to laugh at each other.

"Spill what?" I asked confused.

"Oh please Bella we come home and Edwards stradling you on his couch, and now your flirting with Nate and kissing him on the cheek. What is going on?" Alice asked anxiously.

"Nothing. We're just friends. All of us." I told them sternly.

"Oh please Bella. You pratically have both of those boys drooling at your feet. The question is which one do _you_ like?" Rose asked suggestively.

I sighed. "I don't know. Its complicated." I told them. I really don't know. I mean I love Nate still, of course, but I have some trust issues with him. But me and Edward have gotten really close and I couldn't deny that I couldn't possibly be falling for him.

"What is so complicated. Do you like Edward?" Alice asked straight to the point.

I might as well tell them, they won't leave me alone till I do anyway. I sighed and nodded.

They both squealed like ten year old girls. I had to smile at my two totally girly best friends.

"Oh my gosh Bella seriously?" Rose asked. "Wait do you like Nate?" She asked suddenly.

Ugh I might as well tell them this too. "Of course. I mean its Nate. I have loved him since we were 10." I explained. They both nodded understanding what I ment. "Thats why its complicated."

"Wanna hear my advice?" Alice suggested.

I just rolled my eyes and nodded. Knowing she would tell me no matter what.

"Have fun with this. They obviously both want you, so until you know which one you want. Make them work for it. Make them squirm and fight for you." She told me with a evil smile on her face.

"Alice thats awful I can't do that." I pratically shouted.

"Bell your doing it now anyway, no matter if you mean to or not. Might as well have fun with it." She looked at Rose who nodded in agreement.

I sighed, im not gonna play two great guys well I try and make up my mind. Thats cruel and rude.

"No." I said defiantly.

"Fine. Be bored then." Alice said dropping it knowing I wouldn't give in.

We went back into the living room and totally forgot to make the popcorn.

"Finally. We thought you guys ran away." Nate joked as we walked back to our spots.

"Wait. Where is the popcorn?" Jasper asked confused.

"What? No popcorn." Emmet asked sadly.

We looked at eachother and started laughing when we realized we forgot our purpose to going in there in the first place.

"Um we couldn't find any." Rose answered coolly.

"You guys just bought some." Edward said confused.

"Whatever start the movie." Alice dismissed the conversation.

They all looked at eachother obviously confused by out lack of popcorn and our wierd behavior about it.

We looked at eachother again and giggled silently as Jasper hit play.

Once the movie was over everyone was asleep except me and Rose. We were both squished by the boys sleeping on the couches so we decided to sleep on the floor. We layed out a blanket and pillows and settled in.

"So you honestly like both?" Rose whispered to me in the dark.

"I sighed. "Yeah Rose I do."

"What are you going to do?"

"Well neither of them has actually told me they like me or asked me out or anything so I can relax until one of them does, _if_ one of them does." I still don't fully except that either of them likes me.

"Oh they will. You just better be ready." I nodded knowing I should probably be prepared just in case.

"I will. Night Rosie." I mumbled now drifting into sleep.

"Night Bells" She mumbled.

I smiled. We have said goodnight like that since we were 5. It would be strange to not have those be the last words I heard before I fell asleep.

I stir slightly. I looked up at Nates sweet sleeping face. Then I glanced at Edward. Ugh how am I ever going to choose.

It would almost be simpler if I was right and neither of them felt that way about me. Thats what I would hope for. That we could all just stay friends. I can handle that. . .All the sudden Edward smiled in his sleep. Gosh its even stunning in the dark. . . I think.

**There it is.**

**Let me know who you think.**

**Please review=)**

**Thank you**


	8. Chapter 8 Thanks For The Memories

**A/N Here is the next chapter.**

**Thank you to all qho are readin it means alot.**

**I hope you enjoy it.=)**

Chapter 8- Thanks For The Memories

The next few weeks flew by, and next thing I know we only had a week until school started again. It was a great summer, different, but great. Through the last couple of weeks I continued to get closer to Nate and Edward, which didn't help my situation at all.

Rose and Alice of course voiced there opinions on the situation constantly.

"I vote Edward" Alice blurted out one day while we were sitting by the pool.

"No I vote Nate." Rose said.

"No way Nate already hurt her once. plus I can tell Edward is totally into her." Alice argued.

"Yeah Edward is great and all but her and Nate were so cute and they have went through so much together and they both truly love eachother." Rose argued back.

"No Nate has-"

"Guys" I finally cut them off. "One, neither of you have any say in this." Alice pouted as I glared at them. "And two, neither of them has actually said they liked me so I don't have to choose." I explained.

"Yet" Alice added excitedly.

I rolled my eyes "Yet."

"Well im on Team Edward."

"Im on Team Nate." Rose added.

I rolled my eyes again at my strange best friends. They are way to ito this whole love triangleish situation thing I have going on. I need to get them a hobby.

But I really should decide which one I like more. There both great guys. How can I possibly choose one.

The thing with Nate is that we have been through everything together. He was my first boyfriend, first kiss, first love, first everything. Thats not easy to just walk away from. Yeah he screwed up but doesn't he deserve a second chance. But on the other hand we tried and it didn't work, we know how it ends, why should we try it again. Because maybe its different this time. Maybe he's changed, we've changed.

Then theres Edward. He is one of the most decent guys I have ever met. He helped put my broken heart back together. He was there when I needed him most. He is sweet, and caring, and just amazing. I could just let go of Nate and start over, I don't know how things will end with him, maybe it will be great. But what if it doesn't. What if I get hurt again. Who will put me together then? He is unbelievably gorgeous why would he stay with me, or even want to get with me for that matter.

Ugh. Now my head is argueing with itself. I need help.

Now here we are schools about to start and neither one has said anything about having feelings for me. Thats a good thing right? Thats what I hoped for.

Just then I heard Jas scream and laughing from across the yard. Then a very smug Edward came running with something in his hands and jumped in the pool. Jas came running around with a towel around his waist.

"Edward im going to kill you." Jas yelled at him.

Then Nate and Emmet came around the corner laughing so hard they were crying. Edward jumped out of the pool and winked at me. I blushed immediatly. He ran into the house with Jasper chasing him.

"I will never understand boys." Rose said sounding completly bored.

"Me either." Me and Alice agreed at the same time.

"Bellie did you see that. That was hilarious." Nate yelled from across the yard. I just nodded and smiled like you do to make a little kid happy.

Cause truthfully I don't get whats so funny. It must be a guy thing.

"So I think we should have like a back to school party." Rose said suddenly.

"Yes! That would be so much fun." Alice bounced up and down in her seat.

"Yeah sure." I never really have care much about the kids at school or parties or anything. All my best friends are right here and I pretty much spent every waking hour with them all summer.

"Okay we can do it at my house. We will have a bonfire and swim and just like one last summer bash sort of thing" Rose and Alice immediatly started planning on what to do and who to invite and so forth.

I just got up and walked over to where Nate was sitting in the grass.

"Hey Natey." I said as I sat next to him.

"Whats up Bellie."

"Alice and Rose are planning a party so I got out of there as fast as I could." He laughed.

"Yeah you were never one for parties, or planning." I nodded. He knows im not much of a big crowd sort of person.

"So were just going to have a signal or somthing then" I looked at him in confusion.

"At the party. When you can't handle it anymore you can give me a signal and ill rescue you." He explained.

I laughed. "Promise?" That actually sounds like a good idea.

"Pinky" He said holding out his pinky. I took mine and intertwined it with his.

He smiled his big happy grin and I couldn't help but smile back. I stared into his beautiful big blue eyes longer than what was probably necessary. I couldn't look away though.

"Buddah come in the pool." Emmet's booming voice called across the yard. Finally pulling me away from Nates eyes.

I laughed and ran into the pool with a splash. I needed a distraction, I got a little to caught up in Nate over there. I looked at Rose who had a smug grin on her face and Alice was giving her a dirty look. They care way to much about my love life.

"Why do you always call her that?" Edward asked Emmet.

"Call who what?" Emmet never payed much attention to anything to know what Edward was talking about.

"Bella you always call her Buddah Bella. Why?" He explained.

Me, Rose, Jas, Nate, and Em laughed.

"Its a long story"Rose told him.

"What is it?" Alice asked curious now too.

"Well long story short. For some odd reason Nate, Jas and Emmet decided to give me nicknames."I explained.

"Mine is Buddah Bella." Emmet announced proudly.

"Bellie." Nate said with a smile.

"Wait i've heard both of you call her those. But I haven't ever heard Jaspers." Edward questioned looking at Jasper for an explanation.

"I don't know I guess_ I_ grew out of it." Jasper said sarcastically at the other two boys. "but mine is Bellarina."

Alice and Edward both started laughing.

"Huh interesting. Maybe I will just have to come up with one for you too." Edward teased.

"NO!" I shouted I always hated those nicknames but learned to love them over the years. But I don't think I could handle another one. "Please don't. I only allow them to use those ridiculous names because they won't not." I explained.

They all just laughed at me. Alice and Rose began to plan our party again, which I found out is friday, three days away. Nate and Jasper, disappeared I don't know where they went. And Em and Edward were having fun throwing me all around the pool.

If this is as good as life gets. I think thats pretty darn good. I have had the best summer with my best friends and I wouldn't trade that for anything. Lets hope it stays this way. I wouldn't count on it.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Come on Bella. Don't make me come in there and get you." My tiny best friend threatened.

"Alice I look ridiculous I am _not_ wearing this." I was hiding in the bathroom.

Its the night of our party and of course Alice and Rose picked out my outfit for me. Considering its a pool party they bought me the tinyest bathing suit you could possibly find. Well maybe not but I was not used to this kind of bathing suit. I usually wore tankinis.

This bathing suit was dark blue with white stripes. It was a tube top with straps that came from the middle of my chest and little bottoms that tie together at the sides. It showed way more skin than im used to.

"Bella I am giving you 5 seconds before knock down that door." Rose threatened me this time.

"One." Alice began counting.

Im not leaving they can try. They cant get this door down.

"Two."

This is stupid I feel like im five years old again.

"Three"

"Bella im serious."Rose warned.

"Four"

They can count all they want im not leaving.

"Five"

"I warned you." Rose warned. It went silent. I listened harder. Silent. Maybe they left. No Alice wouldn't give up that easily.

Then all the sudden Emmet yells. "Im coming to get you sister."

I cursed myself internally. How could I forget about Emmet. Of course _he_ could get the door down.

I groaned, and they all laughed. But there were more voices now. They are all out there. Dang it I knew I shouldn't have bailed on the shopping trip. I could have picked out my own swimsuit.

"Fine." I spit out angrly and opened the door slowly.

Rose and Alice beamed there beautiful smiles at me when they saw me in my swimsuit.

"Perfect" Alice chimed. Rose nodded in agreement.

I sighed. I did feel better one I saw there bathing suits they of course looked amazing but they were even smaller than mine.

Rose threw me a dark blue strapless dress, a swim suit cover up.

"See if you would have just come out in the first place you would have gotten to put on the dress and the boys here." She gesture to the four boys staring at me with wide eyes. "wouldn't have to have seen you in your bathing suit." She grinned wickedly at me.

It wasn't until then that I had noticed I was in front of all four boys in my itty bitty swimsuit. I blushed and felt very embarassed all the sudden.

"No really. We don't mind." Nate said suggestivly. The other three nodded in agreement.

I blushed even more if thats even possible.

"Alright out." I said pointing to the door. They all laughed and walked out of the room.

"You guys suck." I told Alice and Rose while putting on my cover up. They just giggled and high fived. They totally planned that.

The party went exactly like I knew it would. Everyone came. I talked to of the very few people I actually liked. Alice was mingling and everyone immediatly loved her. I was happy for her. She was so nervous about school maybe this would help her.

Nate dutifully stood close by waiting for my signal. I smiled at his protectivness over me.

"You look happy." A velvet voice whispered in my ear. I smiled I know exactly who that voice belongs to. I turned around to stare into the most beautiful green eyes.

"I am" I replied truly meaning it.

"I thought you would be freaking out because of the party." He said suspiciously.

"Its not my favorite thing but im alright." I explained, he just nodded.

Then I heard a scream and I turned around to see Rose slung over Emmets shoulder ready to throw her in the pool. I giggled as Rose talked him out of it and gave him a kiss.

Everyone starting cheering as they kissed. Apparently I wasn't the only one who watched there performance.

"By the way." Edward whispered in my ear in an unusually low husky voice. "You look amazing tonight,"

I turned around and he winked at me flashing his dazziling crooked smile. I blushed everywhere as he walked away. I stood there completely dazed about what happened, not being able to move. I stared at his back until I couldn't see him anymore.

A little later Em and Jas caught up to all of there friends and introduced Edward to them all. And of course all the girls flocked to Edward. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. He didn't really pay much attention to them, but I still almost felt a pocessiveness over him. Like he was mine.

Nate noticed my discomfort. "Ready for an escape."

I nodded I was totally done with this party.

He grabbed my hand and led me into Rose's room. We wern't allowing people into the house, only to use the restroom. That was one of Rose's moms compromises.

He shut the door and I sighed in relief. It feels great to get out of there.

"God I hate being around that many people." I said as I flopped down on Rosalie's bed.

He chuckled and flopped down next to me. I smiled at his adorable face and couldn't help but get lost in his eyes.

All the sudden the door flew open. "Here you guys are" Alice called as her and Jas walking in to sit next to us on the bed.

"Yeah we kind of needed a break from all the madness."I explained.

Jasper nodded. "Us too."

"So Ali did you like everyone?" I asked her.

"Yeah everyone is really nice. Im kind of excited to start now." She clapped excitedly. Me and Nate laughed and Jas just shook his head and put a calming hand on her shoulder.

He is so good at that. He is the only person I know that can handle that little overly excited pixie. It made me smile. It only proves to me more how perfect they are for each other.

"Good. Im glad." I mumbled closing my eyes. I was dangerously close to falling asleep.

"I found them." Emmet boomed and soon Rose and Edward were at his side in the doorway.

"So this is where you are all hiding." Rose said as they all sat with us on her bed.

I nodded. "Bellie needed a break." He explained.

I nodded to tired to actually form words. "You look tiered Bells." Edward said concerned.

I nodded again. They laughed at my repeated response.

"Angela promised to keep an eye on the party." Rose explained laying down next to me.

Alice and Jas curled together on the foot of the bed Edward layed near my hip and Emmet literally hopped on the other side of the Rose.

We all laughed as the entire bed shook. I groaned I am too tiered to be amused by him right now. Nate put a sympathetic hand on my arm. He knows im grumpy when im tiered.

"Oh come on Buddah. You know you love your big brother." Emmet boomed puling me and Rose into a huge hug. We both grunted not being able to breath.

We all laughed. "Yes Em I love you." I told him once he released me from his death grip.

"Good" He said with a smile.

Alice burst into laughter after a few moments of silence. We all asked "What" at the same time. Making us all laugh hysterically. We really are tiered. Were getting delusional.

"Someone has to turn off the light." She said still laughing. I don't understand why thats so funny. But no one ever really does understand Alice.

"Not it" I yelled.

"Not it" Everyone yelled quickly after me except for Edward.

"I guess its you man."Jasper told him laughing silently.

"Im sorry I was caught off gaurd. I didn't realize we were 5 year olds." He teased. We all laughed again.

"You barley noticed that." Rose said through her laughs.

He just rolled his eyes and got up and shut off the light. At least he is a good sport. I can almost gaurantee if it was anyone other than him we would have put up a fight.

"Thank You." We all called at the same time after he layed back down. Causing us all to giggle hysterically again.

After a few minutes of silence Emmet yelled. "Goodnight."

"Night." We all yelled back. Not laughing much this time at our simultaneous response. We must have got used to it.

"Night Rosie." I whispered to her.

A small smile appeared on her lips.

"Night Bells." She whispered back.

I smiled and looked and all the people I love surrounding me. At this moment I have never felt more content. I couldn't be happier. Thats why I didn't get the point of this party. We all ended up here together. We only needed each other not anyone else. Im glad its that way though. Were like a family. We are a family.

This is all I need. I dont need Nate or Edward to like me as long as we can all stay like this forever. If this never changes ill be okay. All I need is my friends all lying next to me. I smiled once more and closed my eyes. This moment is perfect, like so many we have had before this.

**There it is. **

**Please Review Let me know what you think.**

**Thank you.**


	9. Chapter 9 Just For Tonight

**A/N Here is the next chapter. Took a little longer to update, im sorry. I had writers block.**

**Thank you to all who reviewed and favoried my story I appreciate it. **

**So here it is. I hope you enjoy(=**

Chapter 9- Just For Tonight

Tomorrow is the first day of school. I am sad to see the summer go. It was amazing. I hope the school year is as much fun. It's supposed to be. Its senior year. Everything is going to be perfect.

Alice was of course ecstatic. Edward on the other hand wasn't exactly nervous but not very excited about school either.

Today I was school shopping with Alice and Rose all day. I was exhausted. And to make matters worse Alice locked us in her room for hours while she tried on outfits and asked for our opinions.

I was going insane. I finally texted Edward _Save Me!!. _

A few minutes later he knocked on the door. "Hey girls can I borrow Bella for a second. I need to ask her opinion on something." He smiled sweetly at the girls.

"Sure, sure. Just don't be long Bella." Alice warned from her closet.

I got up and practically ran out of her room. We went up to Edwards room and I flopped on his bed.

"Thank god. I was going to go crazy in there." I sighed in relief.

He chuckled. "Glad to be your assistance." He teased while sitting next to me.

"Thank you." I smiled. I truly am grateful. I need to get out of there.

"So are you ready for school tomorrow." I asked him.

He shrugged."I guess. Its just school."

"That's exactly what I say. I hung out with all the people I care about all summer anyway. I don't really care about anyone else."I blurted out quickly.

He smiled. "So there is no one _special _at school you want to see." He teased.

I rolled my eyes. "Well there is always Mike Newton. He's dreamy." I said sarcastically.

We laughed at my absurd comment. Mike Newton is the most annoying boy who always followed me around at school. Edward had met him at the party.

"So you're playing football right?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Are you going to go to my games?" He asked with the sweetest smile I've ever seen.

"Of course." His smiled brightly. "I always go. Since Em is them and all." His face fell so slightly.

"And now I have more reason to. Now that you're playing too." I quickly repaired.

He smiled again and nodded. "Yeah it should be fun."

I nodded closing my eyes.

"Yeah I'm not to excited about starting at a new school Its never fun. But you'll be there so everything will be better than any other school I've went to." He said staring at me.

I continued to look at the ceiling as I blushed at his unbelievable sweet comment.

"Oh so I make everything better." I joked finally returning his stare.

He eyes were boaring into mine. "Always" He replied seriously.

I couldn't look away.

I smiled at him continuing to stare into his eyes. He slowly reached out and tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear, letting his hand linger on my cheek.

I blushed under his touch and he smiled.

Then we heard a pounding on the door. "Isabella Marie Swan I know you're in there. Get your butt back down here." I groaned when I heard Alice's little angry voice from the other side of the door.

He chuckled as I sighed and got up. "Thank you." I mumbled walking to the door.

"I'll try to come back up here. If I'm not back in an hour, come look for me." I winked and walked out, shutting the door one his musical laugh.

I turned around with a smile still on my face and Alice just glared at me but she couldn't hold it for long as a smile overtook her face.

"So what did you and Edward do?" She asked suggestively.

"Nothing." I replied quickly.

"Uhuh" She said under her breath as we walked to her room. I rolled my eyes at her. These girls will never except we are all friends.

I did manage to escape back to Edwards's room for a few minutes before me and Rose left. She was staying the night at my house. We invited Alice but she said we couldn't possibly get ready in one bathroom.

We just laughed at our friend and went home. Of course Rose asked about what me and Edward did. I always felt more comfortable telling her more details than Alice.

Not because I don't trust Alice but mostly because I find it awkward talking to her about her brother.

We giggled for awhile longer before we couldn't deny sleep any longer.

"Night Rosie." I mumbled sleepily into the darkness.

"Night Bells." She replied in our usual night time ritual.

I smiled and was ready for tomorrow.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The first week of school went by, pretty uneventful. Alice of course got along with everyone and seemed to love school.

However I didn't really appreciate how all the girls completely threw themselves at Edward. The only thing that made it better was that he never showed any preference for them. It gave me slight hope that maybe he was holding out for me.

Who am I kidding? He could never want me. He just probably doesn't like any of the girls here.

There was already a big game at the end of the week it was rival game. It is always a huge event every year. And Me and Rose have always gotten really into it to support Emmet.

Alice was of course excited. She loves anything that has to do with any sort of "spirit". Its always really fun and we decided to go all out this year.

We all decided to go to Rose's house after school to make shirts for the game. The boys went to of course because apparently we can't do anything apart. We tried to keep it a secret but that's not an easy thing to do in out group.

They found out and refused to go anywhere else. Oh well they can help us decorate them.

Alice bought a ton of stuff to decorate the shirts with, fabric paint, glitter pens, rhinestones, anything you can think of we had it. The boys weren't there yet and so we started without them. We got so caught up in our work we didn't realize they came in.

"What in the world?" Jasper asked shocked, probably at the mess in his living room.

We giggled. "We warned you not to come." Alice teased while skipping to Jaspers side and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. He immediately smiled and forgot all about the mess.

"Yeah I guess we should have listened." Nate said, still standing in the doorway.

Emmet and Edward were apparently still at practice.

"We're almost done then we will clean up." I told Jasper.

"Yeah now go away." Rose said rudely to her bother.

"Heck no. We're staying." Nate said not willing to move a budge.

We laughed "Fine" I told him. "But you have to help clean then."

He agreed and helped me with the rest of my shirt. Somehow, Im not even sure how, we ended up in a glitter fight. We ended up covered in it from head to toe and the entire front room too.

We laughed as we cleaned it. That stuff is not easy to get up. We al hoped Rose's parents wouldn't notice.

Once we finished cleaning we put on a movie. We were all sitting on the couch watching it when Nate asked me to go for a walk. I agreed and we went around the familiar neighborhood.

"So everything has really gone back to normal huh Bellie." Nate said.

I nodded. It has it's been great. "Yeah I'm glad." I smiled at him.

"Me too. Well almost back to normal." He said quietly.

I looked up at him confused. Everything has been fine the last few months. What does he mean.

"Well except for me and you." He explained.

Oh so that's where he is getting at. "Oh yeah. That." I said in almost a whisper.

"Yeah I miss you Bell, even though I see you every day." He stopped walking and turned to me now. "I still miss _being _with you. I miss being able to hold you in my arms whenever I want. I miss talking to you every night before I go to sleep. I miss you." He finished.

I just stared at him completely shocked I wasn't expecting this. I thought he didnt like me anymore. Of course I love him, I always have, always will. But I just don't think I can do this again. I still don't fully and completely trust him.

And not to mention. Edward. He still hasn't said a word about liking me, I've hinted it to him and so has Alice but he still hasn't said anything. I'm almost positive it's because he isn't interested in me like that.

But that still doesn't choose anything. I don't trust Nate.

"Nate. I. . . I don't know what to say." I stuttered. "It's just I don't know if things can go back to normal with us." I tried to explain.

"I get it Bella. I hurt you. And I will pay for that mistake for the rest of my life. But I still love you Bells. I'm still _in _love with you." He said sweetly.

My eyes began to tear up. I can't believe what I am hearing. I have waited to hear him say those exact words to me for the last 3 months. I smiled at him still not sure of what to do.

"Nate I love you too. Of course I do. But im just not sure that's enough anymore." The last part came out in a whisper.

"I just am not sure if I can trust you fully again."

He nodded. "I know. I get it. But I'm here Bells. Waiting. Think about it. I love you and want you. Just tell me when you're ready." He pulled me into his arms and I nodded into his neck, still not sure what to say.

We walked back home and my mind was everywhere. I don't even remember seeing Edward and Emmet get back. I couldn't concentrate on anything. I had no idea what to think of any of this.

On one hand I love Nate always have. I miss him too of course. We were great together, we had fun, we laughed, he was my best friend. And plus Edward doesn't even like me.

So should I go with Nate just because Edward doesn't want me. That still doesn't seem right. But I do love Nate and want to be with him too. It's always just been about the trust.

But if I could trust him again is there any reason not to get back together again? Of course there is. Edward.

Just then Edward walked in with Emmet. "Hey" We all said and I smiled at Edward. He just smiled and left without a word.

So I'm positive Edward doesn't like me. And I want to be with Nate so maybe I should get back with Nate. But what if Edward decides he does want me. Ugh this is too difficult. Why did Nate have to go and like me again? It was so much simpler when we were all friends.

That night I talked to Rose and Alice about it and they of course gave me there advice. It still didn't help much. Alice kept insisting Edward liked me and I still don't believe it. I decided to give Edward a little more time to tell me and if he doesn't I would try it again with Nate.

They both agreed it was a pretty good idea. The best I could come up with right now. I drifted into sleep still with my mind reeling the ideas of getting back with Nate. I tossed and turned all night. This is going to be difficult.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It is now the night of the big game and still no sign at all that Edward liked me. I have officially gave up. But I pushed those thoughts aside and got excited for the game.

We put on our home made shirts and drew on our faces. We were all excited for the game. We all jumped in Emmet's jeep and headed off. We hugged Edward and Emmet and wished them good luck and went our separate ways. We got a good seat and began talking.

Nate never mentioned anything else after that night but he had been treating me a lot sweeter than usual. It was nice. I really do miss him. Maybe this is what's supposed to happen, this is how it's always been.

Enough of that. Im going to have fun. This night is about forgetting my boy problems.

I was sitting in between Rose and Nate, Alice was on the other side of Rose and Jasper on the other side of her. But as more people showed up we got squished closer and closer together.

As the game started I couldn't help but feel better. Something about being surrounded with all of your friends cheering and dancing, just makes everything else disappear for a night. That nothing else matters except having fun. And that was exactly what I needed right now.

Me and Rose never knew much about football. All we knew was to cheer when everyone else cheered and boo when everyone else does. And for some reason we found this hilarious. We would stand there and then Nate or Jas would yell something so we would do the same and they would just roll there eyes at us as we laughed. Alice soon joined in on our ritual too.

The boys were doing really good. We were up by 6 points. It had been a really good game.

Somehow Jasper and Nathan had managed to sneak a giant bag of confetti by us, we never even noticed untill the first touchdown, scored by Emmet, when they completley dumped the entire thing on us. We were covered in it. Alice of course freaked out about her hair while me and Rose laughed.

Thats what happens at games you get covered in confetti and ocassionally got hit in the head with a toliet paper roll. And even though we didnt mind this stuff it still didn't stop is from getting angry at them. A little confetti isn't bad but and entire trash bag was just ridiculous.

We thought that was the end of it. I still have no clue how they not only got one bad by us but at least five. They just kept appearing. They would also grab some off the floor and throw it at us. And then somehow bring out another bag.

It actually got quite amusing as they kept appearing and we couldn't figure out were from. We eventually got used to being pelted with it by half time.

The rest of the game was fun but the end is what made it the best. We were tied in over time. I didn't know much about football but I knew enough to know that this would lose or win us the game. Everyone on both sides of the stadium was screaming on thier feet, completley tense waiting in anticipation. It was our ball and I had never been so nervous.

I watched Edward and Emmet call out there plays, as me and Rose hung on to eachother waiting. Emmet handed off the ball to Mike Newton who threw it to a waiting Edward. Sam Uley from the other team was right on Edward ready to grab the ball before he could.

Behind Sam you seen Edward jump and catch the ball. With that we won the game. It fell silent before our side cheered our victory. The cheerleaders ran to the players all hugging and cheering. Me and Rose looked at eachother screaming jumping up and down. Alice and Jas were doing close to the same.

The excitment go to us all. I let go of Rose and turned to Nate who was just as excited as we were. We embraced in a tight hug still cheering when I looked up into his eyes. I got lost, everyone else disappeared it was only me and him. The sound of the crowd and Celebration blaring through the speakers were barley a whisper to me.

He smiled and I threw myself into him crashing my lips down on his. He caught me in his arms and kissed back with just as much force. It has always been him, since we were young, he is my best friend, my life, and always has been. I don't know what was so difficult before. This felt right, like it always had, perfect.

He pulled back only enough to look into my eyes and chuckled. "Can I take that as a yes?" He asked with a smirk.

I laughed. "Of course."

He smiled and pressed his lips to mine softly.

**So there it is. Im sorry. I know, please dont kill me. This is just a necessary bump in Edward and Bellas long journey.**

**Please Review. **

**Thanks.**


	10. Chapter 10 The Ice Is Getting Thinner

**A/N Here is the next chapter. Thank you so much to all who reviewed(=**

**So this chapter is heartbreaking. I cried the whole time.**

**I hope you can apprecitate the heartbreak and love it as much as i do.**

**So enjoy.**

Chapter 10- The Ice Is Getting Thinner

The next week went by quickly, it was nice. I was happy, me and Nate were great. It was almost as if nothing happened, like it was 4 months ago. Everything turned completley back to normal between us.

Its exactly what I had wished for since we broke up. Everything else just fell back into place. He made me laugh, and made me happy. He really is my best friend I never even really realized just how much I missed him.

The only problem is Edward had been delibretly ignoring me. He had heard from Alice, Im assuming, about me and Nate. But he never said one word about it to me.

When we would hang out he wouldn't talk to me, even when I made attempts to act normal with him. He would just be short with me. I even texted him on a daily basis, and usually just got one word answers back.

It was getting frustrating and all to familiar. This had happened before when Nate first came back. I dont understrand why he is such a big baby when it comes to Nate.

But we were hanging out tonight and Nate wasn't going to be around so I was _going _to talk to Edward weather he liked it or not.

We were going to Emmets for a movie night. It was unfourtantly boys' pick tonight. Thank goodness Nate wasn't here or we would be watching Die Hard. Again.

I got there late so everyone was there already. I walked into the house and everyone all the sudden stopped talking. They must have been talking about me. This irritated me.

I glared at Rose. She just smiled innocently back.

"Hello everyone." I said still looking at them all suspciously.

"Hey." They all shouted back. I walked in and gave them all hugs before sitting next to Rose.

I mouthed to her "You will tell me later." She rolled her eyes and nodded.

The boys picked The Fast and Furious. Me and Alice had absoultely no intrest in cars. But Rose loved them probably more than Emmet and Jasper. So she was all for the movie.

Throught the movie I would glance at Edward, he just stared at the screen not really paying attention. Which was suprising, he was just as much as if not more, into cars as Rosalie.

I needed to talk to him and he wasn't going to get out of it. So I pulled out my phone and decided to text him. Its not like he's watching the movie anyway.

_Wanna go for a walk with me? Please._

I saw him pull out his phone and look at my message. He looked up at me with a confused expression, probably wondering why I texted him when he was just across the room from me.

_So what are we 5 now. You have to text me, you can't even talk to me?_

I read his message, and I immediatly got angry. The reason I texted him is because _he_ won't talk to _me_. If I didn't we would't talk at all.

_You tell me. Your the one who has been ignoring me!_

He read the message and stood up, his gesture to say lets go. Obviously he realized this conversation was a little to big for text messaging.

We walked outside on around the block in complete silence until we reached the parking lot of some park recreation hall.

He stopped and turned around suddenly causing me to stumble into him. His strong arms caught me and steadied me before he backed up.

"So talk." He said coldly. I flinched a little. He has never talked to me like that before. His eyes were blank, I couldn't see anything in them. He was hiding something.

"Edward was is your problem? You haven't talked to me in a week, when I talk to you, you ignore me or barely reply back. What is going on?" It almost came out in a whine.

"Nothing Bella." He said quickly avoiding my eyes.

"Edward. . . Please." I said with as much desperation as I could.

He finally looked at me and his blank stare disappeared, only to be replaced with anger.

"What do you want me to say Bells? That im happy for you."

I looked at him confused. "What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"You and Nathan. Am I just supposed to be okay with this?" It hit me. He's mad because im back with Nate.

"Edward, me and Nate getting back together has nothing to do with our relationship." I said sharply.

"It doesn't? Oh really. Because I didn't realize as a friends im not allowed to want to protect you." He said with sarcasm dripping off his voice.

"What is there to protect me from." I was shouting now.

"Your kidding right?" He asked sounding annoyed. I just stared blankly at him.

"Bella, Nate is not a good guy. He hurt you and all of your friends. When I met you you were broken. Do you not remember all of that? Do you not remember the day we met you crying in my arms because of what he did to you?" He was shouting now. I have never heard him so mad before.

"Do you not remember he chose his friends over you?!"

I just shook my head as tears began to well up in my eyes. Those were the exact reasons this decison was so hard to make, because he did hurt me.

"You don't think I know all of this Edward? I know believe me, I know." I was almost shouting back at him.

"I thought about this alot. You just are going to have to trust my decision." I whispered.

He shook his head. " I cant."

"Why? I know you don't like him, but are you really willing to lose our friendship over this?"

"I will not stand around and watch him hurt you." He said with so much venom in his voice.

"He won't I can take care of myself. Why does this even bother you so much?" He is acting so wierd about this.

"Bella how can you not see . . ." He whispered.

"Not see what Edward." I shouted at him.

"That. . . That im in love with you Bella."

I froze. I couldn't think. I couldn't move.

"What?" I said once I finally recovered.

"Bella I love you." He repeated.

I should be thrilled this is exactly what I wanted what I waited for. _He loved me. _But im not. I was getting more angry the more I thought about it.

He had to tell me this _now!_ Im with Nate now. Why now? How about oh I don't know sometime in the last, 4 months I've known him.

I just stared at him, im complete shock. I was livid, beyond livid. Was he really this big of an idiot.

"Please say something." He pleaded nervously.

I shook my head trying to gather my thoughts.

"You waited until now to tell me?" I asked him calmly.

He just nodded. "I know im sorry Bella." He stepped closer cupping my face with both of his hands."Its awful timing I know that. But I can see you love me too. I can see it in your eyes, and plus-"

"Alice told you." I finished for him. He nodded and chuckled lightly.

"When did she tell you?" I asked him looking down, away from his stare.

"Um. . I don't know." He was suprised by my question. "About a month ago."

I shouldn't be suprised. That little evil pixie. I will get her later.

"Why?" He asked curiously, still trying to get me to return his gaze.

"You knew for a month and said nothing." I said anger starting to slip through my voice.

He just stared back at me. I pulled away from him. "You knew, and never said anything. You wait until now. When im with Nate and happy?" I said pratically shouting now.

"You knew too. Alice told you too. She told you I had feelings for you! and you still got back with Nate!" He shouted back.

"She did but I didn't believe her because you never acted like it. You never said anything!" I spit back at him. "What was I supposed to do. Wait for you."

He flinched at my words. "You still picked Nate. Over me." He shouted.

"Excuse me. What? You never gave me a choice! You never told me! What was I supposed to do sit at home waiting _just in case _Edward likes me. Im not that desperate Edward." I shouted back at him.

"Apparently you are. Your dating Nate!" He shouted. That right there crossed the line.

"No you say Nate is such a bad guy look at yourself! You only want me now because you can't have me! At least he had the balls to actually tell me his feelings!" I was shouting loud now. I was beyond pissed.

He just stared back at me not sure what to say. He knew he screwed up.

"Bell. . im sorry" he said stepping forward reaching for me.

I shook my head. "No. " Stepping back.

"Bella I am so, so sorry. I know I have absolutley no right to say this but, pick me. Choose me." He said in a broken voice, it literally broke my heart.

Tears were silently running down my face now. "Its to late." I shook my head. "And the sad thing is. I would of picked you." I whispered. I looked up at him tears were now streaming down his face too.

"What can I say to change this." He whispered.

I just cried harder shaking my head."Nothing." I said barley audible.

We just silently cryed for a few minutes. How did this happen. Why couldn't he just of told me. Why did he wait until now. All it has done is left us both broken hearted.

"So where does this leave us?" I asked quietly.

"I cant watch him hurt you again Bella. I can't put you back together again." He said with the most pained expression on his face.

"I never asked you to." I said with a little bitterness in my tone. I was tired of him assuming Nate is going to hurt me again.

"Bella im sorry. I can't watch it happen again." He repeated.

I backed away. "Then don't. I am done trying to salvage whats left of this friendship. It seems like I am _always _trying to get you to forgive me for just living my life! and im done. I am sick and tiered of trying to beg you to be my friend. You don't want to be then dont!" I shouted.

"Of course I want to be your friend. Bella all I want is you. Nothing else just you." He said with so much sincerity it made my chest ache.

"You can't have me. You waited to long. I don't know what you expect me to do here Edward." I said in desperation. What does he want from me.

"I guess nothing then Bella." He spit out.

"So what this it. Either I choose you or were not even friends." I asked getting angry now. He did this, He chose this.

"I guess so." He said harshly.

We just stared at eachother in silence. Tears silently streaming down my face. I didn't want to loose him, but it looks like theres no other choice.

"Fine." I stated to walk away.

"Bella." I heard him call from behind me. I turned to look at him, tears now silently falling down his cheeks too.

He just stared at me searching for some way to fix this.

"All I want is my friend back" I told him through my tears.

He started crying harder too. "Im sorry I cant" He whispered.

He stepped closer to me kissing my forhead. "I love you Bella." He whispered.

I just nodded. "Me too."

I backed away slowly. Looking into his beautiful sad emerald eyes before I turned and walked away, leaving Edward behind.

I pratically ran all the way home, there was no way I was going back to Emmets. I sent Rose a text telling her to bring my car home, we had drove together.

_Why Bell? What happened? Where are you? Are you okay? Are you with Edward?_

She was freaking out.

_I'll tell you when you get here. I am at home. No Im not okay, and no im not with Edward. He hasn't gotten back yet?_

He should have gotten there by now. At least to take Alice home. He was way closer to Em's house then I was to mine.

_No. Ill be there in a bit_

She texted back. I was getting nervous. Where was Edward. Maybe he got lost, he is knew to town. I started to panic. I shouldn't have left him alone in the dark.

I texted him quickley asking if he was okay. He just simply said fine. That was that. At least I know he is alive.

I just sank back into my bed replaying our conversation over and over in my head. I have never seen him be so angry, hurt, sad, and sincere at the same time.

The last picture of him I have in my head before I walked away, was enough to break anyone's heart. It was so hurt and desperate.

I was crying again staring up at my ceiling when Rose walked in.

"Oh my gosh Bells what happened?" She rushed to sit next to me on my bed pulling me into her arms.

I lost it then. I began sobbing in her arms. She was now crying too. The thing with me and Rose is when one of us they other one does too. We were just so connected that way. Like now. Rose has no idea why im crying yet she's crying with me.

I pulled back finally being able to pull myself together. I then explained the story to her as I cryed again, remembering every last detail.

She soothed me and said all the things a best friend was supposed to say. Exhausted from the emotional night I had, I began drifiting into sleep.

"Night Bells." She whispered, moving the hair out of my face.

I smiled into the darkness. "Night Rosie." I whispered my voice breaking.

**So let me know what you think. Its sad I know. And please don't kill me. Like ive said, its just apart of thier journey.**

**Please Review.**

**Thank you.**


	11. Chapter 11 Kung Fu Fighting

**A/N here is the next chapter. Sorry it took awhile my internet was down.**

**But here it is.**

**Enjoy(=**

Chapter 11- Kung Fu Fighting

I started waking up, I swear I can hear whispering. I opened my eyes and was shocked by the scene in front of me.

"What are you guys doing here?" I kind of chuckled although I was confused.

Not only was Rose on my bed so were my other two best friends, Emmet and Jasper.

"Oh well Ed got back and looked like hell so we called Rose to see what happened. She said you were already asleep so we came first thing this morning." Jasper explained with a huge smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

"And I brought doughnuts!" Emmet exclaimed proudly.

I sat up laughing. "Thanks guys. You really didn't have to come."

"Are you kidding Bell, I had to spend at least a half hour last night convincing them to not come then at 1 in the morning." Rose said rolling her eyes.

The boys didn't look a bit ashamed. "We're your best friends Bells. Through the good and the bad." Jasper said sincerely.

"Heck yes we are sister. We love you, we will always be here for you."Emmet said ruffling my hair.

"Bells We're going to make it through this like we have made it through everything else. Together." Rose said placing a comforting hand on my leg.

Tears welled up in my eyes. I was touched by there words, I have never seen Em so sincere before.

I smiled and threw my arms around all of them, "Thank you" I whispered. They laughed lightly and I sat back down.

"So lets dig into these doughnuts guys." I said excitedly.

"Now your talking Buddah." Emmet boomed throughing his arms up in the air, causing us all to laugh.

"Wait, wait." Rose scolded slapping Emmets hand away. He pouted. "We got you a special one." She told me with a big smile pulling out a pink doughnut.

My face lit up as I snatched the doughnut out of her hand. They all laughed at me as I took a huge bite and moaned.

"Thank you Rose." I told her, my mouth full of doughnut, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

She giggled. "Your welcome, my dearest."

We laughed. We sat around the rest of the morning in my room, mostly just laughing at the most random things you can possibly think of.

They never mentioned or asked about Edward, for which I was thankful. I really just want to forget all about last night. It was painful enough the first time, I didn't want to keep reliving it.

The rest of the morning passed quickly, all of us forgetting there was a world outside of this room and eachother, untill I got a text from Nate.

"_Hey beautiful. How was your night?"_

I smiled but then sighed. I really didn't want to tell him about mine and Edwards argument. He would just get made and flip out and plus the whole me and Edward admitting we were in love with eachother, really wouldn't go over well.

"What is it?" Rose asked concerned when she seen my thoughtfulness all the sudden.

"Oh nothing just Nate. He asked how my night was, and I really don't want tell him about . . . it." I told them. Still not wanting to bring the subject up entirely.

"Hey Bell whatever you decide, we will go with okay." Jasper told me in a reassuring tone.

I smiled, I knew if I told them to keep it from Nate they would. They understood. I sighed again and told them "Thank you" before flipping my phone back open.

_Hey=) It was okay. I missed you though._

There that sounded normal enough. I don't really like lying to him but I think this time is for the best. I got another text almost immediatley back.

_Me too. Lets hang out. Tell everyone my house in a hour?_

"Nate asked if we want to go over his house in about an hour." I asked them. They all nodded so I texted him back telling him we will be there.

Just then Jas' phone rang. He picked it up "Hey Alice." He said into the phone looking at me with a carful expression.

I know Alice is _his_ sister and all but I have absolutly nothing against her. She is still one of my best friends. I smiled at him to let him know that I still love her.

"Yeah um were going to Nate's in an hour. You down?" He asked her.

"Um. . ." He covered the mouth piece and whispered to me. "She wants to know if Edward can come."

They all stared at me to see what my response would be. I sighed "Sure I dont care." I tried to say in and uncaring tone.

Why should I care. He probably wouldn't go anyway. Not only was it Nate's house he is the one who doesn't want to "_watch Nate hurt me again". _And plus I don't want everyone else not to be able to hang out with him just because of me.

"Are you sure." He whispered in a concerned voice. They all looked truly worried.

I smiled as best as I could and nodded.

"Um yeah sure." He told her still with an unsure look on his face.

"Okay see you there." He hung up the phone and they all turned to me.

"Guys its fine, if he wants to go let him. He said he doesn't want to be friends anymore, thats fine. It doesn't mean we can't be in the same room." I told them in a suprisingly convident voice.

"We know honey, but this is so soon. Are you sure?" Rose asked in a concerned voice.

I smiled. "Yes mother." I said rolling my eyes at her. "I can handle it."

They all laughed and nodded an okay. "And if he says anthing to you at all that upsets you, I got your back Bellarina." Jasper smirked at me.

We all looked at him shocked. "Bellarina?" I asked suprised. "You haven't called me that in years."

He smiled throwing an arm around my shoulder. "Yeah well I figure Emmet and Nate still get to call you there nicknames. So im bringing mine back." He said with a proud smile on his face.

We all laughed at him. "Its okay Jas. I like it." I smiled back at him. He gave my shoulder a little squeeze.

"Seriously Bells. Just say when and we will leave." Rose said in a serious tone after our laughing died down.

I just nodded. "You guys I love you." They all smiled big smiles. "I do I mean it. I don't know what I would do without you guys. Your amazing." I told them, meaning every word.

Lately I have made sure to _never _to take my friends forgranted. We had all learned that the hard way with Nate. I appreciate them fully, especially on days like this.

"We love you too." They all said at the same time, making us all laugh again.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Wait your seriously saying Cinderella?" I asked Nate. I was on his lap on one of his couches, now facing him completly shocked.

"Yes why?" He asked innocently.

Rose coughed hiding a laugh from the other side of the room, with Emmet sitting beside her with his arm draped around her shoulder casually. Jas was on the floor next to them.

I just pouted and turned away from him.

"What did I do?" He asked to everyone, as they all giggled.

I couldn't hold it in any longer, I burst out into laughter. "Okay Im kidding, but seriously Belle is my absolute favorite. You know that." I said playfull hitting his chest.

"Oh my gosh how could I forget that. You would walk around the house as a girl singing, that stupid Be My Guest song." He said with a laugh.

"Stupid?' I raised my eyebrows playfully at him.

They all laughed well I continued to glare at him. "I dont see whats so funny Nate." I said still pretending to be angry.

"Oh im sorry babe. It is the most amazing song I have ever heard." He said playfully, kissing me on the cheek.

I laughed not being able to keep it any longer. I kissed his cheek back. "Thank you." I told him, everyone else still laughing.

"Seriously though how did you get that wrong?" Jasper asked him, still recovering from his laughing.

"I know dude, even _I _know that." Emmet told him. We laughed because it was true, it Emmet knew something you didn't you were stupid.

"I know im an idiot I forgot." He said smacking his forhead. We laughed again.

Just then Alice and Edward walked in. My stomach instantly dropped. Rose smiled at me reasurringly.

He looked completly at ease, as if nothing at all happened. "Hey guys." He said with his breath-taking crooked grin.

Everyone just kind of murmered 'Heys' back all watching me cautiously. He then looked at me and his smile turned into a less warm, tight smile.

I gave him a quick tight smile back, before turning to Alice, deciding to ignore him. If he really didn't want to be friends fine, im not going to let him ruin my fun, and make _me _feel akward.

Okay im a little bit of a spiteful person I admit it. But I can't help it. Its like a sense of pride.

"Ali what my favorite Disney princess? I asked her quickly.

"Belle." She replied automatically while sitting next to Jasper on the floor. Edward was still at the door.

We all burst into laughter. "Ha." I said in Nates face as he laughed too.

"I know, I know. Im sorry." He said still laughing throwing his hand up in defeat. I continued to laugh and pulled his face to mine giving him a quick peck while were still laughing.

It wasn't until we stopped laughing did I realized I just did that in front of Edward. I immediatly tensed up and glanced quickly at him. I completly forgot he was here for a minute.

His face was just blank, not really looking at me. Maybe he didn't see. Its not like we had a long make-out session, we just kissed real quick, in the midst of our banter. He slowly walked to sit on the couch with Rose and Emmet.

"Okay why did you ask me that?" Alice kind of giggled in confusion at our little outburst.

"Well my incredibly perceptive boyfriend over here." I said sarcastically, playfully narrowing my eyes and Nate."Got that wrong." I told her.

Edward scoffed turning his head the other direction, trying to supress a laugh. I turned toward him and threw him a dirty look.

"Nate your kidding. Thats like Bella 101." Alice joked.

"I know. I had a momentary lapse." He laughed.

"What about me Jazzy? Whats my favorite?" Alice cooed at him.

Jasper's face went blank for a minute before recognition hit him. "Jasmine." He replied coolley.

Her face lit up as she clapped. "Yep." She squealed giving him a rewarding kiss. We all just laughed.

"Wait Rose. Who's yours? I dont know." Alice asked her suddenly.

Rose threw me a knowing glance, and I smirked back at her. They all just watched us with confused expressions.

"Well its Sleeping Beauty." She told her casually.

"Okay. . . But why the looks guys?" Alice asked us still confused.

We looked at eachother and giggled. "Inside joke. We will tell you later Alice." I winked at her and she smiled.

"What? We don't get to hear." Nate pouted beside me. We laughed.

"No way. Girls only joke." Rose said smugly.

All the boys pouted looking truly hurt they weren't included in the 'Sleeping Beauty' joke.

The rest of the night continued like that. All of us asking random stupid questions that do not matter even in the slightest. Like what movie star would you kiss if you had the chance, or who was your favorite superhero.

That question caused a heated arguement between me and Jasper. He was on the Spiderman side while I argued the Superman side. Everyone else just watched us amused until we turned on them asking for there opinions.

"I have to say Superman he's hotter." Rose said simply. We high fived eachother.

"Superman. He's stonger." Emmet shrugged. I beamed a smile at him. So far I was winning.

"They are both dressed awful." Alice said truly disgusted by there outfits. Jasper rolled his eyes at his overly obssesed Alice.

"Just pick one sweetheart." He said with a little bit irritation in his voice. I smirked at him, he was upset because he was losing.

"Okay. Um. Wait which one do you like Jazzy?" She asked. We all groaned. "Spiderman Alice." Jasper told her quickly.

"Okay him." She said and he smiled down at his teeny girlfriend, and kissed her quickly in appreciation.

I turned to look at Nate. "Sorry bellie I have to say Spiderman." HE looked at me sheepishly.

I playfully glared at him. "First the princess thing now this." I said throwing my arms in the air dramatically. "What am I going to do with you?" I teased and I kissed his temple lighlty.

We all laughed, well with the exception of Edward.

"Okay its up to you man." Jas told Edward. We all turned our attention to him. He hasn't talked much the whole night so he looked slighlty nervous.

He hesitated for a minute, then quickly glanced at me, so fast im not sure if it actually happened.

"Spiderman." He said simply but with a little bit a a smug grin on his face. I rolled my eyes, and turned back to everyone else.

Part of me thinks he said that on purpose because he is mad at me. Of course not what am I thinking he can't care that much. If he is doing it to spite me then he is just being stupid, and childish.

Rose looked at me with probably the same expression I had on, annoyance, anger, and disbelief.

"Oh come on babe. It's not that big of a deal." Nate said comforting me when he saw me pouting at Jasper's gloating. I laughed and he gave me a chaste kiss.

We continued talking when I got a text, from Edward.

_Aww how cute._

He was referring to mine and Nate's kiss. Being sarcastic no doubt. I slammed my phone shut and threw it next to me on the couch.

"Who was that?" Nate asked curious by my sudden outburst.

"No one important." I said and gave him a smile.

I saw Edward just stare blankly at me when I said that. Im really not trying to be rude, but that was completly uncalled for. If he is going to be an ass about this situation then hell so am I. I wasn't kissing Nate on purpose to make Edward jealous, He _is _my boyfriend. Edward can be grown up about it.

The rest of the night went by the same as always, lots of laughing, teasing, childhood memories. But it was getting late and we had school the next morning.

We all got up ready to leave when arms grabbed me from behind.

"Are you going to stay the night?" He whispered loudly in my ear. So of course everyone heard. My face turned bright red.

I stepped out of his grasp. "Sorry Rose is staying the night because we have a project to do early tomorrow morning." I lied smoothly.

Rose nodded in agreement catching on quickly.

"Okay goodnight." He said giving a kiss goodnight.

When we pulled away I seen Edward standing behind us rolling his eyes. I glared at him and walked towards Rose's car.

Then in the darkness I heard a velvet whisper.

"What not going to stay with the _boyfriend?_" He teased.

I turned around and rolled my eyes at him.

"Save it Edward." I spit out at him and walked quicker to Rose's BMW.

I sat in the passenger seat and slammed the door. Rose who was already in the drivers seat looked at me confused.

"Whats wrong Bella?" She asked worried.

"Im going to kick Edwards ass." He just convienently walked by my rolled down window as I spit that out angrly.

He just looked in my direction with almost an amused glare. If thats even possible?

Emmet also heard me, who burst out in his booming laugh.

"Ill help you Buddah." He shouted causing all of us to laugh.

Edward just huffed angrly and got into his volvo and slammed his door, with a pout. Which only made it funnier.

He thinks he is the only one that can act like a jerk. Well two can play that game.

He looked at me from his car with a irritated look on his face. I just grinned smugly back to him. Me and Rose high fived and laughed. Game on Cullen.

The rest of the month went pretty much the same me and Edward ignoring eachother and making rude remarks to eachother, or more like about eachother.

I was just glad he was still coming around, I didn't want him to pull back from the group just because of me. We weren't friends by any means but we didn't ignore eachother completly.

We continued on with our stupid little games, he usually won. But I had the help of our three other friends who were more than happy to get involved.

Last night we were all at Rose's house just hanging out. Me and Alice were staying the night but it was getting late so the boy had to leave.

"So poker tomorrow right?" Nate asked Emmet on there way out.

"Yep my house 7." Emmet told him and Jasper and Edward nodded.

"Wait, wait what?" Alice asked the quickly.

"Why didn't you tell us you guys were playing poker. We want to play." I whined at them.

They all laughed as we just stood staring at them. "What?" Rose asked a little annoyed.

"Um you can't play." Nate said trying to contain his laughter.

"And why not?" I spat out at the boys.

"Because your girls." Edward told me like if it was the most obvious answer ever.

"Excuse me?" I yelled at him. I was irritated before but now with Edward making that commentit only made it worse.

"What?" He asked with a smug grin on his face.

"Nothing." I said quickley glancing at the girls quickly. They both nodded in understanding.

"Well goodnight then." Alice said quickly dismissing the boys. They just stared at us confused as we skipped up the stairs.

We got in the room and close the door behind me. "We are so going tomorrow and kicking there asses at poker. " I said excited nodded. We all started cheering which made us laugh.

There was a knock at the door. "Who is it I called sweetly."

"It um us. Are you guys okay up there?" Jas asked.

We laughed and I 'shhed" them.

"Oh we were just planing our girls night out, for tomorrow. Since you know you guys are going to be playing poker. " I said again in a sweet voice.

We started giggling quietly, then the door flew open and all four boys walked in. Not happy.

"And where exactly is this girls night going to be?" Emmet asked mostly Rose.

"Oh we were just thinking about going down to Port Angeles to that karokee bar up there, then there is this new dance club that just opened right next to it." I said trying to be as nochalant as possible.

The girls played along perfectly. They totally bought it.

"Your going by yourselves?" Edward asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah you guys are playing poker so what are we going to do." Rose shrugged.

"Um stay at Bellies house or something." Nate said irritated also.

We all giggled silently, this is exactly were we wanted them.

"Well we want to have some fun too." I said.

"Fine we will all go." Jasper said.

"Oh you can't" I said quickly.

"Why?" Edward asked slowly.

"Because your boys." I said in the same exact tone that he used before. He just rolled his eyes and us girls started laughing again.

"Well im tiered so goodbye. See you guys umm. . in a few days since we won't be hanging out tomorrow." I told them shoving them out the door.

They all huffed and walked mummuring under there breath. We closed the door and laughed.

"Okay lets look on the internet and learn how to play poker." I said excited. Alice jumped up and down clapping her hands and Rose just beamed her perfect smile.

This should be fun.

So now here we are in Alice's porche, on our way to Emmets. They thought we left hours ago for Port Angeles. All of them were angry I might add. It was very humorus.

They had already started playing for an hour so they aren't expecting us. We praticed all night last night. And we are quite good, if I say so myself.

We all just walked in as if it was anyother night. They all turned there heads at the sound of us approaching. They all jumped up and laughed while giving us huge hugs.

"You guys are mean you know that."Emmet pouted before kissing Rosalie.

We all laughed. "We know." I said while Nate picked me up and spun me around.

"We were about two minutes away from driving up there."Jasper said.

We laughed. "You had us worried." Edward said angry mostly looking at his sister.

"Hey, hey none of that." I said. "we just wanted to get back at you guys for saying we couldn't play poker." I told Edward.

They all rolled there eyes while we laughed.

"Alright. Lets play some poker now. Unless you guys don't think we can?" I asked teasingly, raising up my eyebrow.

They laughed. "No, no you guys can play. We wouldn't want to have another revenge planned against us." Nate joked.

"Alright then lets play." Rose said excitedly.

We all sat down on Emmets table while he dealt the cards.

"Okay so this is how you play." Jasper started out.

Me, Alice and Rose, all laughed. "Oh we know how to play." I told him winking at Rose.

"Okay lets see." Edward said sarcastically.

We have been playing for a few hours, I have won some and lost some, but all in all us girls were doing pretty dang good. They boys were impressed.

I had just won. "Buddah you beat me." Emmet said with a smile.

"You bet your ass I did."I gloated while Alice high fived me. They all just laughed at our excitment. "I love being right." I said under my breath, Edward heard me and rolled his eyes.

Now it was just me and Edward, we were pretty much all in.

The girls were gathered by me, and the boys by Edward.

"Ill raise you 50." Edward said throwing in a chip.

"Im in." I said throwing in my chip.

"Alright Cullen lets see what you've got." I teased.

"Ladies first." He gestured towards me.

So I layed my cards down, I had two pairs. I looked at him a little smug but also a little nervous.

Both of the girls were gripping my hands nervous too. He looked into my eyes for the first time in I don't even know how long.

His emerald eyes had some intense emotion on them that I can't quite put my finger on. I couldn't help but get lost in them.

"You win." He said putting his cards face down on the table. I jumped up and me Rose and Alice started dancing and gloating in the boy's faces. They just laughed at our excitment.

"Congratulations. I was wrong." Edward told me with a small smile.

"So what did you have anyway." I asked reaching for the cards. His hand grabbed them before mine reached them.

"I was bluffing, I didn't have anything." He said quickly.

I norrowed my eyes at him. "Okay." I said and turned around to dance with Rose and Alice some more.

We all ended up cleaning because it was getting late. I was clearing the snacks off the table and Alice was stacking the cards.

Suddenly she gasped. Me and Rose turned towards her to see why.

"What?" I asked her.

"Oh um. . . nothing, I just through I ah. . . broke my nail." She stuttered.

Me and Rose looked at her suspiciously.

"Um okay." We said and continued cleaning.

We left pretty late considering it was a Saturday. The boys were spending the night here at Em's so we said goodbye and us girls drove to the Cullens. Where we were going to stay.

I started drifiting into sleep pretty quickly, I was tiered and we had a long, exciting night.

"Bella, im going to tell you something but dont freak or tell anyone okay?" Alice said suddenly.

I looked at Rose who was in the middle and she shrugged not knowing what she was talking abobut either.

"Um okay sure Alice, What is it?" I asked her.

"Well er. . . when I was cleaning I saw Edwards cards. And he um . . . kind of let you win." She finally said.

"What?!" I shouted sitting up quickly.

"Sorry I shouldn't have told you." Alice apologized.

"Why would he let me win. Thats absurd. He hates me." I said after I calmed down a but.

"Bell he doesn't hate you, he still loves you he was just mad at you." Rose explained to me.

"Still that was completly uncalled for. Ugh I do not understand that boy." I said defeated.

They laughed. "I don't think any of us do." Alice giggled.

I laughed to and fell asleep thinking about those emerald green eyes boaring into mine. Thats what he was hiding in his eyes. He let me win. I sighed. This is going to get complicated.

**Thanks for reading. **

**Please Review thank you.**


	12. Chapter 12 In Another Life

**A/N Here is the next chapter. Thank you so much for all the reviews I got last chapter. **

**I won't be able to update for a few days so please bear with me=)**

**Well here it is. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 11- In Another Life.

The next few months flew by. I never said anything to Edward about that night. But it seemed like we called a silent truce. We still teased and joked but we stopped fighting. We still weren't exactly friends either but it was a start.

Me and Nate on the other hand, weren't doing so good. It seems like we fight everyday over the same things that I can't even remember. Im constantly worrying and stressing about him. Is he mad? Is he happy? Where is he? Who's he with?

Its exhausting. It seems like we have one good happy day and then ten bad ones after it. It has really been taking a toll on all of us. Anytime we all hang out in ends up in an argument between me and Nate.

Which causes Jasper and Emmet to go into big brother mode, and want to kill Nate. Which stresses Rose and Alice out and I usually have to calm them down, and Edward sits all smug in the corner.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I flipped open my phone, its a message from Nate.

_Hey. I can't make it tonight. Ttyl. Love ya._

"Ugh" I groaned and threw my phone on my bed.

"Bad text?" Alice teased.

We are at my house studying. We have both been silent until my little tantrum. But this is the fourth time he's cancelled this week. Its getting frustrating.

"Nate cancelled on tonight. Again!" I spit out the last word.

She smiled sympathtically. "Oh its okay Bells. Me, you and Rose sleepover ay my house tonight." She said.

I sighed. "Okay." I probably could use a 'girls night'.

She clapped and bounced up and down excitedly. "Okay im going to call Rose." She said running out of my room with her phone.

I laughed. I've never seen someone so tiny have so much energy, all the time.

Rose was in for our sleepover so we all headed over there early. I walked into the Cullens beautiful mansion. I always loved there house. Its amazing.

Edward was sitting on the couch watching tv and I groaned. He turned his head quickly and made the same noise I did.

We were civil now, but it still didn't mean we liked being around eachother. Alice giggled at us.

"Yes Edward, Bella is staying the night tonight. So no being mean." She scolded him.

He rolled his eyes. "Of course not Alice. I wouldn't dream of it." He said sarcastically while going up to his room. Where I secretly hope he stays.

"Okay so Rose will be here any minute. What do you want to do? Makeovers? Ohh Pedicures? or maybe-" I cut her off before she got to crazy.

"Whoa, whoa Alice I just want to relax. Maybe watch some chick flicks, eat ice cream, popcorn, and drool over the hot actors. Kay?" I asked hoping she would go for it.

She pouted for a minute before thinking about it."Okay." She squealed jumping up and down again. I was laughing as Rose walked in.

"Hey guys. Bell I thought you had a date with Nate tonight?" Rose asked confused.

I grimaced. "Lets not talk about it Kay?" I said with a little to much venom.

I seen Alice shaking her head at Rose in a warning way. Rose just mouthed okay to me and gave me a big smile.

The begining of the night was fun, we watched funny movies, romantic ones, and sad ones. We ate so much junk it was ridiculous. I was, despite what happened earlyer, having fun.

Then my phone rang, Nates ringtone. I rolled my eyes and picked it up. Knowing that if I didn't he would flip out.

"Hello" I sounded bored.

"Well you don't soudnd to excited to hear from me." He joked.

I laughed a little."Sorry. Im just having a girls night with Rose and Alice." I explained.

"Oh really where at?"

"Um at Alice's."

"Is Edward there?" He asked sharply.

"Um yeah somewhere I think. Uh why?" I asked confused. Why would it matter if Edward was here.

"I thought it was a girls night?" It was more of an accusation than a question.

"Um it is." I asked still confused. What is his problem.

"Then why is he there." He shouted.

"Okay chill out. He's here because he lives here." I said sarcastically. "And I haven't even seen him at all. Plus why would it matter if he was here?" Alice and Rose started paying attention to our conversation now.

"Whatever. Im sick of this." He spat out. He sounds drunk.

"Wait have you been drinking?" I asked him. Rose and Alice's eyes widened with shock.

"No." He said quickly. A little to quickly.

"Why did you cancel on me tonight?" I asked him accusingly.

"I had to um hang out with um my dad." He lied uncovincingly.

"Oh really is that why your dad called me asking where you were?" I lied smoothly. Rose looked at me with a is-that-true- look.

I mouthed to her 'I lied' her and Alice giggled silently.

"Oh um I ment my aunt." He said trying to backtrack.

"Oh please. You ditched me to hang out with your friends and get drunk right?" I pratically yelled into the phone.

Edward just happend to be walking down the stairs on his way to the kitchen, perfect. He looked at me confused and mouthed to Alice 'who is that' she told him it was Nate. He rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen.

"No I didn't you don't know what your talking about." He said desperatly trying to grasp for anything that will get him out of this.

"I am getting really sick of this Nate." I shouted again.

"Of what? I didn't. . . " He started ranting. I squeezed the bridge of my nose with my fingers as Edward walked back out of the kitchen with a sandwich and soda.

"Honestly Nathan I dont care. I am sick and tierd of this." I said frustrated.

"Ill call you when your not so mad." He said.

"Dont bother. I mean it." I told him.

"I don't even know what I did wrong."

"Your kidding me right? Not only did you ditch me to hang out with your idiot friends and get drunk, you lied to me about it _twice!_" The last part came out a little louder than I wanted it to.

Edward was still just standing in the back of the living room listening. Which only irratated me more. All I need is another reason for him to tell me I told you so.

"Well I think that-" I cut him off not wanting to hear his excuses anymore.

"Save it. Im done." I shouted and slammed my phone shut.

Everyone just sat quietly while I pulled myself together. I was shaking I was so mad. I can't believe he is in La Push drunk. I was beyond pissed. But I won't let my anger and frustration ruin my friends night.

So I took a deep breath and finally looked at the three curious faces staring at me.

"Bell. . "Rose asked carfully.

"Im fine." I told them. "Alright lets finish the movie." I smiled at them hoping they would just drop it.

They nodded and Alice pushed play, still looking at me carfully. Edward slowly walked up the stairs.

The rest of the night I pretended like I was fine. I laughed and joked with them and they finally believed I was okay.

But after they were both asleep. I broke down. I cried and didn't hold anything back. My head was starting to hurt and my chest ache. But I needed to get this out.

Then all the sudden the hall light flipped on and I popped up to see Edward standing there looking half asleep.

"Hey sorry, I couldn't sleep. I came to get a drink of water." He explained, slightly embarassed.

"Oh its okay." I said quickly standing up to go to the bathroom, hoping he wouldn't notice my red puffy eyes, and thick voice.

"Bella are you okay?" He asked me in a concerned voice.

"Fine." I said quickly, trying to walk past him to the bathroom as fast as possible.

He didn't buy it. "Bell." He said in a disapproving tone, grabbing my arm spinning me around to look at him.

I couldn't hold it in anymore. I broke down again falling to the ground. He lifted me up effortlessly and carried me upstairs into his room, so we wouldn't wake the others.

He sat down on his leather couch and pulled me into his chest, wrapping his arms around me. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop.

I wasn't only crying because of tonight, I was crying for everyother night that ended like this. Crying for how everything has turned out. Crying for how difficult mine and Nates relationship has become.

I was also crying for Edward and how things ended up between us. I was crying for everything that I have been holding in, and I couldn't stop.

"Its okay." Edward whispered over and over while stroking my hair, trying to comfort me.

I don't know how long we sat there but it felt like hours. I finally, exhausted, drifted into sleep in his arms. I felt him softly press his lips to my hair.

"Edward." I whispered sleepily.

"What sweetheart?"

"Thank you." I told him before burrying myself into his chest more.

He chuckled silently and wrapped his arms tighter around me.

"No problem" He whispered barely audible. And I drifted into sleep finally.

I opened my eyes the next morning, not completly coherent. I looked at my suroundings and had no idea where I was. I was on a big comfortable bed and a fluffy pillow.

Finally I looked next to me and saw Edwards beautiful face looking at me with a very amused expression on his face.

"Well goodmorning sunshine." He joked.

Then all last night came flooding back to me. Mine and Nates fight, Rose and Alice, Edward comforting me when I broke down.

"Oh Edward Im so sorry." I apologized quickly.

"For what Bella?" He sounded almost hurt.

"Well for last night. I mean the reason we aren't friends is because you said you didn't want to watch Nate hurt me again, or have to but my broken heart back together again, but yet you had to comfort me last night." I said quickly, I was nervous he would be angry with me.

"Bella I didn't _have_ to take care of you last night. I did it voulantarily. I wasn't about to let you go through that alone." He said it in a soothing voice, probably trying to make me feel better.

It didn't work. I still feel guilty. He shouldn't have had to seen that.

"Thank you. For last night I mean. You didn't have to do that." I said sheepishly.

"Bella don't worry about it okay. What I want to know is if _your _okay?" He said in a concerned voice.

I sighed. "Im fine."

"What was that even about, I mean why did you and Nate fight." He asked sounding truly curious.

"I don't know really. We fight all the time. Its getting ridiculous." I admitted to him.

"Bella you shouldn't have to go through this everyday." His voice was disapproving.

"I don't." He looked confused. "I mean we fight all the time but I usually never cry that much. I don't know what got into me last night. I guess it was just all that pent up frustrastion." I explained.

He nodded in understanding. "So what are you going to do?" He asked carfully.

I finally sat up and but my face in my hands. "Ugh. I don't know this is so complicated." I said into my hands.

"Bella its not the hard. Are you happy?" He asked me.

I took a deep breath and shook my head. "No" I whispered.

"Then you know your answer honey. You deserve to be happy Bella. You don't have to put up with this." He said sweetly.

I smiled at him. Then sighed when I thought about it.

"I do though. I have to make it work, I have to try." I whispered.

"No you don't Bell. You have tried, I have seen you trying for the last few months. Relationships shouldn't have to be so hard to keep them together."

I groaned. "You don't understand. If we break up I failed. I have to make it work. I at least owe you that much." I whispered the last part to low for him to hear.

"Wait what? You at least owe _me _what?" dangit he did hear me say that.

"Nothing. I just feel like we can't break up because then everything was for nothing." I tried to change the subject.

It worked.

"No it wasn't you guys do have so happy moments and good memories right? Then it was for something. And plus you tried and know it won't work. You wouldn't have to always wonder what if." He made sense, he was right.

But I still can't get myself to just walk away. I always feel the need to work it out. We have to work it out.

"Your right, but I just can't give up. We have to work it out." I started getting hysterical.

"We need to make it work, we have to at least _try. _If we don't then it was all for nothing. Yes we got the good memories out of it." I looked at him, to emphasize he was right.

"But still I mean if we just give up, because then I lost you for absolutly nothing. If we fail I am almost failing you. I owe _you _at least another shot at it." I was ranting. I didn't exactly notice what I had told him.

I finally looked up at him and his expression almost seemed pained. I was confused, what had I said to cause him pain.

I quickly went through what I told him in my head and it dawned on me. I froze, he wasn't supposed to hear that part.

He finally recovered and pulled me into his arms quickly.

"Bella, you dont owe me _anything_. Do you hear me?" He whispered. I just nodded into his chest.

"To think you are putting yourself through this for me." He mummbled mostly to himself.

I pulled back and looked at him. "This isn't just about you. I mean I owe it to myself and Nate too. We have been through so much together so to just throw everything away for something so small doesn't seem right." I told him.

"Bella you not being happy is not 'something small'." He said angrly.

"Thats not what I ment exactly." I whispered.

"Bella, are you still _in _love with him." He peeked through his eyelashes, almost afraid to hear my answer.

"Well of course. I think I will always love him." I said simply.

"Thats not what I asked Bella. Are you _in _love with him?"He asked again.

I took a deep breath. "I don't know? I think so." I whispered.

He studied my face in silence for a few moments. Im not sure what he was looking for.

"Bella if you are still _in _love with him, and you want to fix things. You should." He sighed. I know how hard it must be for him to have this conversation.

"If fixing things with Nate is what's going to make you happy then you should do it. You deserve that much. You _owe _yourself that much." He gave me his beautiful crooked grin.

I smiled back and hugged him. "Thank you." I whispered. "Again." I added jokingly.

He chuckled and pulled back. He moved a stray hair from my face. "Bell all I want is for you to be happy. Even if it's not with me." He whispered the last part.

I took another deep breath I was dangerously close to crying. "Thank you" I whispered again.

"So we should go downstairs before Rose and Alice wake up. You know what will happen if they find you in here." He rolled his eyes dramatically.

I laughed, he was right. They would flip out and attack me with questions. Plus I really don't want to explain to them about last night.

"Your right." I said hopping of his bed.

He chuckled and followed me out the door.

The rest of the day we decided to stay in and just wear pajamas and relax. Emmet and Jas of course showed up and spent the day with us.

Me and Edward seemed to be back to normal, which kind of confused everyone else, but I was extremely glad. I've missed him.

I didn't hear from Nate all day and I didn't call him either. I just needed a break to decide what to do about him. I was having fun enjoying being lazy with my best friends. The rest can wait till later.

But I knew I couldn't escape the world outside the six of us for long. At about 6, I got a text from Nate.

We were playing 20 questions, all of us just asking wierd details about eachother. When my phone rang. Everyone knew who it was.

We all fell silent as I flipped open my phone,

_Hey we need to talk about last night. Meet me in 30 at the park? Please._

I sighed and closed my phone, and finally looked up at the 5 curious faces in front of me.

"What did he say?" Rose asked.

"He wants me to meet him in a half hour to talk." I said in monotone.

"Are you going?" Alice asked quickly.

I shrugged. "Yeah I guess so." I stood up and went into Alice's room to change and get ready.

They all just watched me slowly walk up the stairs without saying a word.

I quickly got dressed and threw my hair up in a ponytail, not even attempting to try and make it look decent.

I went downstairs and they still all watched me carfully.

"Bell are you sure you don't want us to come with you?" Jasper asked concerned as always.

"No. Ill be okay. If I need you guys Ill call Rose." They all nodded.

"Alright I better go." I told them.

Rose and Alice both rushed up to give me hugs, next came Jas, and Em, all whispering 'good lucks' in my ear.

I thanked them all and realized Edward hasn't said a word since Nate texted me. I saw him slowly walk up to me and pull me in a tight hug.

He whispered in my ear, "Remember no matter what you decide, Im here."

I nodded and pulled away giving him the best smile I could give him.

I was driving to the park before I knew it. I was nervous. Truth is I have no idea what I want to do. I don't know if I want to work it out or just walk away. My stomach was in knots.

I parked and seen him leaning on a tree nearby. It was the tree we met as kids, the tree we had our first kiss, it was _our_ tree.

I sighed as I got out of my car and walked towards him. I have no idea how this is going to end.

"Hey" He said quietly as I got closer.

I smiled, probably a nervous smile. "Hey"

"Thanks for comming."

I nodded .

"Okay so I want to apologize about last night, I am truly sorry" He blurted out quickly.

I narrowed my eyes at him. If he thinks he is just getting out of this by apologizing with no explanation he has another think comming.

"What was that about?" I asked him.

"I don't know. Its just we havn't been getting along and I got stressed so I went to hang out with my friends hoping it would help." He explained.

"Wait let me get this straight. Instead of talking to me about us so we can fix our problems, you go hang out and _get drunk_ with your friends. The friends who broke us up the first time." My voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yeah brilliant plan Nate." I crossed my arm and looked away. I didn't want to look at him at the moment.

"Bella I wasn't thinking straight-"

"Yeah drinking does that to you." I cut him off.

"Look I apologized what else do you want from me."

I snapped my head back at him. "What do I want from you?" I spit at him. "I want you to be _my _Nate, the Nate that would stand here with me and fix this. Apologize to me until I forgave him. The Nate that would pull us through this." I was shouting.

"Well Im not the same person I always was."He said frustrated.

"I've noticed." I whispered. Then it hit me. Why _am _I fighting for this. He _isn't _my Nate anymore. This Nate Im not in love with.

"Look Nate either you change something or I am done! I will not put up with this any longer. I am sick and tiered of it. I want to fix this I do but not with you acting like this." I said through my teeth.

"Put up with what? I shouldn't have to put up with your constant nagging." He said angry.

"Nate I have put up with alot from you over the years. I can handle you being a flirt, I can handle you drinking with your friends, even when I ask you not to. But I will not, put up with you treating me badly." I glared at him.

He just stared at me.

I calmed down and started again. "You wern't like this. You used to be amazing to me. What happend?" I asked him.

He ran his hands through his dark hair and groaned, " I dunno Bellie. I really don't I am sorry I really am, and I do want to fix this." He said sincerly.

It made my heart flutter and my cheeks heat up. Thats what I want to hear, what I _need _to hear.

"Okay than lets do it Nate. Im here, im still here. But if this is going to work we need to make some compromises."

He nodded agreeing."Of course."

"Okay like no drinking in La Push without me." I told him sternly.

"Bell. I can't stay away from my friends. What would you say if I told you to stay away from your friends." He challenged.

"Thats different my friends are your friends." I told him confused.

"No there _your _friends. I mean sure I get along with them, but my relationship with them and your relationship with them is different." He explained.

"What. What are you talking about? We have _all _been friends since we were kids. You know them just as well as I do."I was confused. He intoduced me to them when we were 5.

"It's not the same and you know it Bell. Ever since what I did to you guys last summer. We are friends but we aren't as close as we used to be. Not like you guys." He said kind of sadly.

It was true. Now that I think about it. It was his fault though.

"So here we are in the same exact place as last time. Your friends or me?" I asked him.

He shook his head frantically. "Bella I will not do that again. Why does it have to be one or the other?" He whined a bit.

"It shouldn't have to be but it seems all our problems go back to them." I told him.

His face went from sad, to mad, to indecision in a matter of seconds. Then I realized this whole scene was all to familiar. He is going to choose them.

I can't hear him say it again, It was too hard last time. I can't do it again. Panic washed over me.

"Nate I don't want to hear it. Because no matter what you choose, it shouldn't be this way. I think its just time to go our own ways. Finally." I whispered.

He looked into my eyes with the most broken expression, it made tears well up in my eyes.

"Bell no we can make this work. Please." He pleaded. It broke my heart even more.

But my decision was made, It will never work. I shook my head tears now spilling down my face.

"Im sorry. You know I love you, I really do. I just can't fight anymore for you." I whispered.

He began silently crying to grabbing both of my hands in his. "Please." He whispered one last time.

I cried even harder. "Just let me go." I whispered pulling back from him for the last time.

I walked away and ran back to my car. I didn't dare look at him again, if I did I don't think I would be able to go through with this.

Once I was in my car I began sobbing. This was different than last time, this was harder. He didn't do this, Im not mad at him, it makes it harder to control.

I thought about calling my friends but I don't want to see anyone tonight. Not even Rose. Which is wiered.

This hearbreak compared to all the rest that they were there for was different. I wanted to be alone.

I drove home, which was difficult because of my crying but got there as quickly as I could. I called Rose real quick to let her know I was okay.

"Hello, Hello. Bella, Are you okay." She asked frantically.

"Yeah im okay." I said but began sobbing right after.

"Oh honey. Im on my way."

"No. No. Please Rose I want to be alone." I told her.

"Bell I won't bring anyone I promise. I know you and now you want to be alone but later you won't. And thats only going to be worse." She said in a motherly tone.

I sighed she was right. Last time Nate broke up with me I did the same thing, and that didn't end well.

"Bell, don't shut me out. You remember how that turned out last time. Please just let me help you." She said almost sounding hurt.

"Okay." I whispered, defeated. She was right.

"Im on my way." She said with a smile, I could tell.

"Alone." I blurted out.

"Alone," She reassured me.

"Okay." I whispered. "Oh and Rose."

"Yes"

"Thank you. I love you." I said as sincerely as I could."

"I love you too Bells. And don't thank me. This is what im here for."She joked.

"Ill be there in 10 minutes." And with that she hung up.

Not long after she came in my room, I sat up and she took one looka t my face and rushed over to my bed. She sat right next me wrapping me in her arms and that was it. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I began sobbing.

The whole night I layed in my best friends arms and cried. Not once did she ask me about what happend or anything, which I was grateful for.

This is what I needed. She was right. I swear sometimes that girl knows me better than I know myself.

Once I finaly calmed down to slowly drift into sleep I thanked he again, because I was truthfully thankful. I couldn't ask for a better friend. She once again assured me it was her job and we laughed silently.

We whispered out sleepy goodnights and I let sleep take me, hoping it would take the pain I felt while I was awake.

**Thank you for reading and please review(=**


	13. Chapter 13 Just Breathe

**A/N Alright here it is. Sorry it took long, i was very busy. It's a little shorter than usual, which I apologize for. I will try and make it up in the next chapter.**

**I cant thank you guys enough for all the reviews. It makes me very happy. **

**I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 13- Just Breath

I could hear hushed voices and feel myself being moved slightly. I smiled to myself knowing exactly who was here. I smiled and opened my eyes. But instead of three faces smiling down at me there was five. None of there said anything.

I rolled my eyes and put out my hands. "Alright where are my donuts?" Rose, Emmet and Jasper laughed. Alice and Edward just looked confused.

Emmet pulled a box from behind his back as I sat up and he handed them to me. I looked inside and frowned and looked at Rose. "Where is _my_ donut?" I pouted.

She giggled and took a big pink donut out from behind her back and I gave her a big smile, as I snatched it from her hand. They all laughed at me as I took a huge bite out of it.

"Wait we brought coffee too." Rose said handing me a big cup of coffee.

I smiled and took it from her, thanking her before blowing my steaming hot coffee.

"So what's with the donuts?" Alice asked us.

We laughed a little. "I'm not sure actually. It's just we seem to wake Bella up a lot after a difficult night and bring her donuts." Jasper kind of chuckled and shrugged.

Emmet nodded in agreement, I just giggled silently. It was true.

"So I know you guys are going to argue with me, but, you really didn't have to come." I told them sincerely.

Jasper, Emmet, and Rose rolled their eyes. "Bella when are you going realize we will always be here to help you put your heart back together." Rose said sincerely, with the boys nodding in agreement.

I smiled sincerely at them. "And we will too. Don't forget we all love you." Alice said after. I then smiled at her and Edward.

"And you really didn't have to come." I told Edward, knowing he would know exactly what I meant.

"Bella don't be silly. I thought we talked about this last time. I want to be here." He told me seriously.

"Wait last time. What are you talking about?" Alice asked curiously.

"Nothing." We said in unison. Everyone eyed us curiously.

"So it seems like we have got this routine down. This is so much better than the first time." Emmet said. We all laughed of course he would say something that really didn't matter in the slightest.

"What happened the first time?" Alice asked. She is really curious today, all she has asked is questions.

"Well let see. We didn't see Bella for a week, we came over she yelled at us to leave. She got really mad at Rose, and then Emmet threw her over his shoulder to put her in the shower. She freaked out so I reasoned with her and she agreed to go willingly so he put her down. She finally broke down and cried in Rose's arms. Then she was okay." Jasper explained.

I cringed at the memory. "Yeah that was not fun." I said remembering how much pain I was in.

Rose reached out and put a comforting hand on my leg and smiled. I returned it.

"Well you seem much better and calmer this time." Alice said jokingly.

We all laughed. "Yeah I'm used to it now." I said rolling my eyes.

Jasper laughed. "Yeah it seems like we were just here." I hit his arm playfully.

"It was a while ago." I argued.

Emmett laughed. "Not that long ago Buddha."

I laughed again. "When was a last time?" Alice asked again. Another question, I had to laughed at my little friend.

"Um I don't know? A few months ago." I said shrugging.

"You and Nate broke up a couple of months ago?" Edward asked confused.

Me, Jasper, Rose and Emmet all went quiet and looked at each other. "Um no. It wasn't because of Nate." I said quickly before taking a bite out of my donut.

Realization hit him. He looked sad for a moment before his face went blank, he just nodded and looked away. I felt bad, that wasn't his fault he didn't deserve to feel sad about it. It was my fault I picked Nate, I was the one that was stupid.

"So seriously Bells, are you okay?" Rose asked me seriously now.

I took a deep breath and nodded. "I will be" I smiled at all my friends in my bed around me.

They all smiled back sincerely. "And seriously thank you." I told them again.

They all rolled their eyes. "Bell what did we tell you last time we were here?" Rose asked me a little irritated.

"That we would get through this like we have gotten through everything else." I smiled at them memory.

"Together." Rose finished for me.

I had tears now running down my face again, everyone wrapped their arms around me in a group hug. I smiled and thanked them over and over again.

"Okay." Alice said wiping tears from her face too. "What are we doing today?" She asked, getting excited already.

"Beach!" Emmet boomed. Alice giggled as Jasper and Rose shook are head in shame.

"Em you do realize it's the middle of November?" I looked at him like he was crazy.

He shrugged his shoulders. "So" He said nonchalantly.

"Okay beside is being _November" _I stressed the word. "Do you remember the first time we went to the beach after me and Nate broke up? You nearly punched him in the face." I said dramatically.

Rose laughed at the memory. And Emmet just got the biggest grin I have ever seen. "Exactly." We all laughed at him.

"Fine! But if I freeze I'm holding you personally responsible." I pointed my finger at Emmet.

He put his hand over his heart. "Okay Buddha I swear." He said seriously, then burst out laughing. I nudged him with my shoulders while taking a sip of coffee and heading to the bathroom to shower.

We all got ready and headed out to the beach making sure to wear big sweatshirts and bring lots of hot chocolate, and blankets. We were going to make a bonfire to also help keep us warm, because it was freezing.

"Emmet I have to say," I started out sweetly. "This is honestly _the _worse idea you have _ever _had." I was shivering I was so cold.

He just pouted and kept walking to the fire pit. The beach was completely empty, probably because it was only 30 degrees outside. It seems we are the only dumb people to even consider this.

Okay so I was overreacting but I was cold and not exactly in a good mood considering the events that happened last night.

I laid out a blanket to sit on while the boys got the fire started, and I had one wrapped around me. Alice and Rose came and sat on both sides of me with blankets of their own wrapped around them.

I groaned and took sip of hot chocolate. It helped a little.

"So Bella how are you doing?" Rose asked me again for about the 10th time today. She is always so worried about me.

"I'm fine." I answered automatically.

"Bell." Rose said in a warning tone. I sighed.

"Honestly I'm better than I thought I would be. I'm not numb like last time but mostly just because I've been distracted." I explained to them. Tears began to silently fall, I didn't even notice until Rose wiped them away and pulled me into her arms.

I laid my head on her shoulder and cried, Alice put her hand on my legs rubbing them in soothing circles.

"I don't know what to do anymore Rose." I said through my sobs. "It's hard, it seems every time I'm happy, life has to come along and ruin it. It hurts and I don't know what to do anymore."

I began crying harder. Alice and Rose had tears in their eyes too.

"Bella that's how life is, it's hard and scary, and unsure. It kicks you around sometimes, and beats you up, but there is a day when you will realize you're not just a survivor you're a warrior. After everything that you have went through the last six months I can see that you are, you fight back Bella. You are strong and independent and beautiful, and no matter what life throws your way I am sure you can get past it. It's who you are." Rose told me with tears now falling down her cheeks.

I smiled up at her truly happy for the wonderful best friend I have. "Thank you so much Rose. I'm not sure if you're right though." I sniffed.

"Bella it is, you are the most amazing person I have ever met. I admire you more than you know for your strength. You have put your heart back together countless times and don't let anyone see how much it hurts you to do so because you don't want to burden them. You're selfless and giving and I adore you for that." I cried out of happiness again.

"Rose I love you so much. It's just I don't know if I will be the same after this time. It's hard and hurts and I'm not sure if it will get better. What do I do? I asked them truly wanting an answer.

"Bell I know this may sound totally cliché but give it time, it will get better I promise. And you won't be the same person you were before this. But you will look back at all the moments and heartaches and that brought you to the person you have become and smile. In time you can look back and not regret any of the decisions you made because you know that's what got you there. I swear to you Bella you will be okay." Alice told me. I leaned over and hugged her.

"Thank you" I whispered in her ear. "You too Rose. I love you both more than you know." I told them genuinely.

I felt better now, not all the way but better because I knew they were right. I will get passed this and I will be okay.

Just then the boys walked over to us and saw us hugging and crying.

Emmet cleared his throat and we all pulled away to look at the boys who were staring at us with very concerned and amused glances.

We all laughed and wiped away are tears. "Are we uh, interrupting something?" Jasper asked teasingly.

"We were just having a heart to heart." Alice smiled up at him and stood up quickly to kiss his cheek.

The chuckled and we all sat by the fire.

"So how is my Ballerina doing" Jasper asked in a half serious half joking way.

I smiled at him. "I'm okay. Better now." I said smiling at Rose and Alice.

We all started talking and laughing at meaningless things, and I began to feel a little better. Like I said distractions help. Alice and Jasper got up and went for a walk. Which I thought wasn't smart. Going away from the fire, not a good idea.

Emmet then threw Rose over his shoulder and was running straight for the water. I laughed at them because I knew he would never do it. One, because he loves her, and two, she would kill him, and he knows that.

Edward walked over to sit next to me from the other side of our circle of blankets. "So how are you?" He asked seriously.

"Okay." I said quickly.

He looked at me in a way that said stop-lying-and-tell-me-the-truth. I took a deep breath and began.

"Honestly I'm not too bad, when I'm distracted." I added quickly. "I mean I'm used to this whole broken heart thing, I can get through that but this is different. I did this, I caused this. I don't know how to explain it. But in a way it hurts worse."

His face was unfathomable, it was a mix between anger, hurt, and confusion.

"Your good at the 'broken heart thing'" He quoted me. "That's awful Bella." He said pulling me into a hug.

I laughed, and he pulled me away to look at my face. "I don't see what's so funny?" He said annoyed.

I laughed more. "I know, I know. I just think the toll of everything that has happened the past six months is getting to me. I think I'm going crazy." I laughed without a bit of humor.

He frowned at me and pulled me into his chest again. "I just want to say thank you again." I said into his chest.

"For what?" He sounded confused.

"Being here." I said simply, knowing he would know exactly what I meant.

"I'm sorry Bella for saying I wouldn't be. It took me awhile to realize I couldn't _not _be here."

I smiled and pulled out of his embrace. "It's okay. You figured it out and are here now. That's all that matters." I said forgiving him.

"And I'm sorry, for that night too." I whispered looking out at the moon light bouncing off the water.

"No it was my fault, I shouldn't have told you. Or I should have told you sooner." He argued quickly.

I shook my head. "I made a mistake, and I'm paying for it now. But you were right. Me and Nate could never work. And I'm sorry for that." I told him now looking into his beautiful emerald eyes.

He just smiled and was about to open his mouth to argue, but I put my finger to his lips to stop him. "We both said some things we didn't mean that night. And we're both sorry. Let's just forget about this." I told him.

"Good idea." He said flashing me his breathtaking crooked grin. I couldn't help but smile back.

I let out a sigh of relief and lay back on the blanket to stare at the stars. Edward laid back to our heads together.

"When I was a little girl me and Rose would lay on my trampoline for hours looking at the stars. We would make up entire worlds that we thought could be up there. Looking at the stars always make me feel better because it makes all of my problems seem so insignificant compared to the big universe out there. It makes me feel like there is something better out there than this, like when I was a little girl, there could be more out there." I whispered and turned to see Edward staring at me with a little sweet smile on his face. I blushed and quickly looked back up at the sky.

We stayed staring at the stars for what seemed like hours. I couldn't help but think maybe I will be okay, I can make it past this.

Emmet's loud voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "Wanna sleep here guys?" He asked excited. I sat up and looked around, at everyone else.

I'm not really cold anymore I think we would be okay if we stayed here. I shrugged and it seemed everyone else was thinking the same thing as me.

"Sure." I finally said. His face lit up like a little kid on Christmas, I had to laugh as did everyone else.

"Okay but if anyone gets to cold wake us up and we will go." Jasper said always the most levelheaded. We all nodded in agreement.

We got settled Rose and Emmet were on one blanket and Alice and Jasper on the other. I just laid back down next to Edward pulling another blanket over us. He looked at me a little surprised but sat up and made sure the blanket was around both of us securely.

I turned on my side to face him and he did the same. "You know you will be okay right Bell." He whispered.

I nodded and he smiled. "I know thank you." I whispered.

I took a deep breath and turned on my back to look back up at the stars. "If I just breathe, every little piece of me will be alright." I whispered more to myself not realizing he heard me.

"You will be alright Bella." He whispered. I snapped my head towards him and blushed realizing he heard me.

We just stared at each other for an immeasurable moment before he finally spoke.

"Bella I know you may not believe me but I am truly sorry." He said his eyes were so sincere I couldn't doubt that he meant it.

I smiled. "Thank you." I whispered with tears in my eyes.

"Hey none of that." He whispered jokingly wiping the tears from my cheeks. I laughed silently.

"Sorry, I'm a little emotional at the moment. It doesn't take much to make me cry." I said still laughing.

He smiled not saying a word. I blushed and looked away, his eyes held so much emotion in them I couldn't take it at the moment.

"Thank you." I said for what seemed like the millionth time today.

He looked confused. "For what?"

"For just being amazing. I couldn't do it. I couldn't help me if I was you after all the awful things I said to you." I told his truly curious as how he could do it.

He frowned slightly. "Bell I told you I want to be here, because no matter what I said before I can't just stand around and watch you hurt without helping. I care to much about you." The last part was barely audible.

I smiled and snuggled closer to him, he raised his eyebrows at me. "I'm cold." I explained.

He just nodded and pulled me into his chest putting his arms around me, I could have sworn he had a smug grin on his face. I just rolled my eyes and laid my head on his chest.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"No problem." He said suggestively. I hit him playfully, he chuckled. "I'm sorry. I was just kidding." I laughed with him and tightened my grip around his waist.

He kissed my hair lightly and tightened his arms around me. "Goodnight Bella." He whispered.

"Goodnight Edward." I whispered sleepily.

I was drifting into sleep and he whispered so low I'm not sure if I heard him right. "Just breathe my Bella. You will be alright." I smiled and let sleep take me.

**Thank you for reading. **

**Please Review(= I enjoy them very much.**

**Thank you!**


	14. Chapter 14 Champagne For My Real Friends

**A/N I am so sorry this chapter took so long, I have been super busy and sort of had writers block. **

**So this story is sort of going in a different direction. I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 14-Champagne for my real friends

_4 1/2 years later._

Tonight was a big night, an exciting night. Rose and Emmet's engagment party. We all just recently graduated college. All from Dartmouth. Well expection of one of us.

Emmet finally asked Rose to marry him and of course she said yes. Now Alice being Alice, insisted on them having a party, and me being the maid of honor I had to help. Joy.

Rosalie was ecstatic though so I did it for her. She has always helped me throught the years so I would always do the same for her.

"Bella you better be ready. We have to go down in ten minutes." Alice called through the door.

She was planning the wedding, and was completely stressed out. And you do not want to piss off a stressed out Alice. Ask Emmet. It's not pretty.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Hold on to your panties." I told her. She sighed frustrated and I could here Rosalies giggles.

I opened the door slowly and they both looked at me with there jaws dropped.

"Bella you look gorgeous. I can't believe you picked that out yourself." Alice said clearly shocked.

Rose finaly after hours of argueing with Alice convinced her that I was aloud to pick out my own dress for the dinner. Under conditions though of course. I had to wear heels, it had to be fancy, and designer. I agreed and me and Rose went shopping.

We picked out a strapless black dress. It had a thick ribbon right under the bust that tied in the back. It puffed out slightly and fell just above my knees. It was simple yet elegant and classy. And was clearly approved by Alice.

I let Rose do my hair, she curled it all in small ringlets, only to put it up. Which I didn't understand at all but whatevever. She put it up in a messy bun with curls falling out of it and curls framing my face. It was beautiful. I suprisingly loved the way I looked.

I just smiled at my two beautiful best friends and thanked them. They looked stunning as always. Rose was wearing a red halter dress that fell just below her knees. It was sexy and totally Rosalie, only she could pull that off.

Alice was wearing a hot pink strapless dress, it had a sweetheart neckline and was satin on top. It flowed right under her bust down to right above her knee. It was adorable.

"You guys look amazing too." I smiled at them and they returned it. We all started hugging and squealing like teenage girls again.

"Okay Rose are you ready for this." I asked her with a smile.

She beamed the biggest smile and nodded causing me and Alice to giggle.

"Okay we will meet you down there." I told her giving her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek, Alice doing the same.

Me nad Alice made our way downstairs and noticed some people have already begun to arrive. The party was at the Hale's mansion. Alice had totally transformed the downstairs into a ballroom hall.

The front room was completely cleared out and was turned into a dance area. There was a dj booth and was all very elegantly lit. The dinning room was were we would be eating. It was full of round tables with elegant cream table cloths. There was flowers with red roses everywhere around the house.

It was all being catered so there were waiters all around in nice perfessional outfits. Alice really had out done herself, like always. It was amazing.

"Wow Alice. This place looks great." I told her in awe.

She smiled proudly. "Thanks. I know." She said confidently. I laughed and continued downstairs to find Emmet. He and Rose were coming downstairs together for a sort of grand entrance, and I got the job of sending him upstairs.

Everyone started showing up and it got pretty packed. Alice had invited everyone they have ever met it seemed like. Then Alice's bell like voice called everyones attention.

She was at the DJ booth with a microphone.

"Excuse me. Can I have your attention please." She said polietly. Everyone began to quiet down and turned to look at her. "Thank you. I am proud to announce the happy couple. Rosalie and Emmet." She said proudly.

Everyone turned their attention behind them to the staircase were Rose and Em came down gracfully. Everyone applauded as they reached the ground floor.

Rose immediatly spotted me and came straight for me. She was stopped along the way greeting people but eventually made it to me.

"Congratulations." I said hugging her. Her smile was the biggest I have ever seen it. She was the happiest I have ever seen her. That made me happy.

"You too Em." I turned to him and he swept me up into one of his signature bear hugs. I laughed breathlessly once he put me down. Alice and Jasper made there way to us.

"Alice thank you so much. This is amazing." Rose gushed giving Alice a big hug. Alice just giggled.

"No problem at all." Alice said modestly.

"Come on Bell lets go greet people." Rose said hooking her arm through mine.

"Uh Rose isn't that Emmets job?" Alice asked.

Jasper and Emmet rolled there eyes at her. "Are you kidding, Bella and Rose never leave eachothers sides for something like this." Jasper explained to her.

Me and Rose just smiled and made our way around. We greeted what seemed like hundreds of people. We were having fun though, we would laugh at old stuff or when we seen someone from our childhood. Everyone that knew us as kids would comment on how we havent changed, still always together.

That would make us smile, it was true. Even after all these years me and Rose were still best friends.

Rose was talking to some friend from college and I was just standing quietly next to her.

"Well two pretty ladies in one place." A velvet voice said from behind. I glanced at Rose and I'm sure our faces looked the same. Shock, mixed with anger, and nerves.

We both turned around slowly still hooked by our arms. I forced a smile on my face and looked up at Edward Cullen.

"Edward hey! How are you?" Rose asked polietly, obviously faking excitment. She gave him a quick hug and pulled back.

"Hi Rose I'm good. Congratulations by the way. " He told her, still not aknowledging me.

"Thanks." She said politely.

"Bella Swan, how are you?" He smiled crookedly at me. He was staring at me intensly.

"Good you?" I said with absolutely no emotion in my voice.

"Good. You look amazing." He said, I blushed slightly.

"Thanks." I said dead again.

"You too Rose." He added quickly finally taking his gaze off of me.

She thanked him again. I looked around for the only person I want to see at this moment and found her in the corner with some old lady.

"I'll be right back." I told Rose. "Edward." I nodded and walked right past him.

I bee lined right to Alice grabbing a glass of champagne from one of the waiters on the way. I smiled polietly to the old woman she was talking to as I grabbed her arm as tight as possible. "Can you excuse us please." I said in the sweetest voice.

I yanked Alice quickly away and she flinched slightly at my grip.

"Ow geeze Bella what the hell." She said yanking her arm from my grip and rubbing it.

"Dont you what the hell me Alice Cullen." I spit at her glaring.

She looked confused for about ten seconds before realization dawned on her.

"You saw him?" She stated more then asked.

"Yes I saw him. Why the hell didn't you tell me he was coming." I spit at her again. I was mad and this evil little pixie was going to get it.

"Well, I don't know, I just-" She was cut off by Rose coming over quickly.

"Bell I am so sorry I had no idea he was going to be here." She said quickly.

"You didn't tell anyone Alice." I asked even angrier after hearing Rose didn't even know.

"Well I knew if anyone knew-" She was cut off again by Emmet and Jasper, coming over.

"What is Edward dong here?"Jasper asked calmly, although I knew he probably wasn't.

"Yeah." Emmet glared at Alice. She was in the middle trapped by four confused and angry friends.

"Guys I'm sorry. I thought he should be here. He loved you both." She defended.

"Okay Alice thats fine but why didnt you tell any of us?" Rose asked a little sweeter then I would have.

"Well I knew you guys would tell Bella, then she would have freaked out and not came." She said sheepishly.

It did sound an awful lot like something the I would have done. "I would have never missed my best friend's engagment party. " I said through my teeth.

Rose came and hooked her arm through mine, comfortingly. "I could have a least avoided him if I knew he was going to be here." I whispered now, since people were starting to stare.

"Im sorry I know I didn't know what to do." Alice apologized.

"Hey here is where everyone is." A velvet voice said from behind our circle.

I rolled my eyes at Alice and he quickly walked up to Emmet and Jas on the other side of me and Rose.

We all just smiled and said hello quickly. I took a sip of my champane trying to make this situation any less akward.

Emmet finally broke the silence. "So thanks for coming, I must say it's a suprise." He said polietly but glared at Alice quickly.

"Oh I wouldn't miss this." He said as if it were obvious.

"Oh really well you managed to miss our graduation." I said sweetly, but couldn't help my bitterness seep through. Everyone looked at me sort of amused and shocked.

"Well I was um busy and I-"

I cut him off, I really didn't care about his excuses. "Actually if memory serves me correctly you haven't talked to any of us in what is it now." I looked around pretending like I didn't know. "4 years. So I'm sure you can imagine our suprise." Everyone was hiding there smirks behind there glasses. Except for Edward who just looked stunned.

I quickly slammed the remains of my champagne grabbing another from the waiter behind me. I walked right between him and Em before turning to him. "If you'll excuse me." I said again sweetly with bitternes.

I slammed my champagne again as I walked away from Edward. I grabbed another quickly before walking into a familar face.

"Hey slow it down there Bellie." He took my glass from me gently. I smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Nate, I guess I'm just a little stressed." I admitted.

"Yeah I saw him." He said in understanding. "Are you okay?" He asked concerned. I sighed.

"What do you think?" I asked him. He quickly looked at the glass in his hand and back at me and laughed.

"Yeah sorry not a good question." I laughed with him.

I sighed and a frown quickly appeared on my face. "Oh Bells." he said quickly pulling me into his arms. I cried silently in his arms.

"Bell are you okay. I'm so sorry." Rose said from behind me.

I pulled away from Nate and face my three best friends. "I'm fine. I'm sorry this is your day. Enough about me. Let's be happy for you." I said quickly whipping my tears from my face.

"Bella don't be silly. We love you and you are more important than some stupid party." Rose said wrapping her arm around me. I smiled as the Emmet nodded in agreement.

"Im okay. I swear." I told them truthfully.

"Come on it's time for dinner." I said pulling them into the dinning room.

Rose, Emmet, Jasper, Me, Alice and Nate, along with Emmet's and Rose's parents sat at the round table in the middle of the room. My parents, along with the Cullens, including Edward, and Nate's father sat on the table to the right of us. And guess who's chair was directly behind mine. Big suprise. Edwards.

The dinner was delicious, Alice truly did amazing job with the party, I had to admit. Even though I was not happy with her at the moment. She was sitting quietly obviously scared we were going to blow up on her again. I felt kind of bad I mean it is her brother, but she still should have told us.

It was now time for mine and Jasper's toasts. Being the maid of honor and best man and all. I clinked my fork with my glass while standing up.

I smiled and took a deep breath and started. "Hello everyone. I'm so glad you can make it. As the maid of honor I thouhgt I should make a toast. Rosalie has been my best friend for as long as I can remember. " I smiled down at a beaming Rosalie. "And Emmet has always treated me like a little sister. But from the age of five it was always obvious these two love eachother. But of course Rose and Emmet being well, Rose and Emmet they were too stuborn to admit it." Everyone laughed.

"But once they did and got passed the teasing, and flirtation and the crazyness, there love couldn't be more pure." I smiled down at them as Emmet pulled Rose closer. "And now here they are engaged and I couldn't be happier." I started to get choked up. Rose reached out her hand and grabbed mine, she had tears in her eyes too. " I love you both so much. You are both amazing people and no one deserves happiness more than you too." Tears were falling down mine and Rose's cheeks now.

"Emmet take care of my best friend for me okay. You are the only one I would give Rosie too. Cheers." I lifted my glass and took a drink as did everyone else. They all applauded as I sat down and Rose gave me a huge hug.

"You never have to give me away Isabella Swan. You are stuck with me forever." She said in my ear. I giggled, and nodded.

"Good." I said laughing because we were both crying. Jasper gave his speech which was beautiful and sincere of course.

The party went perfectly, despite the whole Edward thing. But we all got passed it and just had fun. Rose and Emmet danced and it was hilarious as Emmet flung Rose around. She looked mad but was giggling wildly. I knew she was happy.

I was helping clean up since I was staying the night here with Rose and Alice. Alice apologized so many times I lost count. Me and Rose forgave her once we realized it isn't her fault that Edward was and ass.

It had mostly emptied out just a few family members left.. Rose and Em were still dancing as well as Alice and Jasper. They all looked so happy and in love. I sighed to myself, I can't help but wonder if I will ever have that. It doesn't seem likely.

I began to start to take down decorations, might as well get a head start.

"May I have this dance?" A smooth velvet voice asked from behind me. I cringed knowing exactly who it was. I could never forget that voice, _his _voice.

I spun around quickly to yell at him but my foot caught and I was falling straight forward. I was waiting for the floor but I was caught by two strong arms instead.

"Be carful Bells." He chuckled at my clumsiness. I quickly straightened up and pulled out of his arms.

"What do you want Edward? What are you even doing here?" I asked him finaly. I was sick of us walking on eggshells with him. We all wanted to know.

"I'm here to celebrate our friends engagment." He said as if it were obvious. Is he honestly going to play dumb.

"Edward you know what I mean." I glared at him.

"Bella I understand if you are mad at me because I didn't keep touch. But I think I have every right to be here. Just as much as you." He said starting to get angry.

I laughed loudly without a trace of humor. He has to be kidding right.

"You think this is because you didn't keep in touch?" I asked completly shocked. He just nodded, probably not sure what to make of my out burst.

"Oh my god, Edward. Get over yourself I am not that desperate." I was yelling now. "You know exactly why I hate you. And you have just as much right to be here as me. Your kidding right? Rosalie is my best friend as is Emmet. You only were friends with them for what 6 months? A year tops. Just go back to where you ran off to and stay the hell away from us." I walked away after my rant. He can't just waltz back into our lives and expect everything to be okay.

It wasn't until then did I notice everyone was watching us. Jas, Em and Rose all had sympathetic looks on there faces. Alice was glaring at Edward, probably mad for upseting me.

"Bellie are you okay?" Nate asked in a protective voice. He was glaring at Edward, who was glaring right back.

"Thanks Nate, Im fine." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Oh how sweet. You guys are back together." Edward said mocking us.

"Edward stay the hell away from me." I shouted, so mad I didn't care at everyone staring at us, or care about defending me and Nate.

I quickly walked outside to my car, I just have to get away from his arrogant ass. I was stopped though by Rose. I should have known.

"Bells don't go. Edward is the one who should leave. Don't let him drive you away from your friends." Rose said sadly. I couldn't stand her to be sad. Especially at her own engagment party.

"Rose I am okay. Go in have fun." I said smiling the best I could. She didn't buy it of course, she knows me better than I know myself.

"Bells come on inside. Your supposed to stay the night." She reminded me. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine." I said defeated. We walked back inside arm in arm. Rose was beaming but was still comforting me. She really is an amazing friend.

**So I know this isn't exactly what everyone wanted to happen. And what happened between Edward and Bella will be explained in later chapters. Please Review and let me know what you think(= Thank you.**


	15. Chapter 15 Better As A Memory

**Here is the next chapter. Some people were confused in the last chapter and I hope this helps clear it up a little. The italic words are flashbacks. They will help you see what happens with her and Edward. **

**I hope you enjoy.=)**

Chapter 15-Better As a Memory

Rose's wedding was only about a month and a half away, they wanted to get married right away. So Alice was in complete planning mode. She was driving me crazy.

I have never been fitted for the same dress so many times in my life. It was ridiculous. Her and Rose were unstoppable, so I was dragged everywhere with them.

I haven't seen Edward since the party so I'm asuming he went back to wherever he lives. I was thankful for that. Alice though would not stop bringing him up. At first it was subtle, now it's just obvious she wants to know why I still hate him.

She just doesn't understand. I can't just forgive him for what he did.

_"What?" I asked hoping to god I didn't hear him right._

_"I'm moving after break Bella. I am graduating a semester early and got accepted to Yale.." He whispered, afraid of my reaction._

_"Oh" I said suprised. "Um thats great. Im really happy for you." I told him sincerely. I really am proud of him. I gave him a akward hug._

_"Thanks." He smiled quickly._

_"Im going to miss you." I told him suddenly._

_He smiled his breath-taking crooked grin. The one I have been waiting for all week. "I'll miss you too Bella." He pulled me in for a real hug, Finally. _

"Bella! We have to go we're going to be late!" Alice yelled. We were supposed to have dance lessons this afternoon. I have been desperatly trying to get out of it. I haven't had much luck.

"Alice! I can't dance. I don't want to go." I whined.

"Thats why we are taking lessons Bella." She said frustrated.

"Alice no!" I said trying to make it sound final.

"Isabella Swan! If you do not get your butt down here right now I will personally drag you by your hair!" She threatened. I sighed knowing she meant it.

I slowly walked downstairs with a scowl on my face, I want her to know I am not happy about this.

"See that wasn't so bad." She smiled and walked outside pratically bouncing.

I let out a frustrated sigh and followed her to my own personal hell.

"Bell! You came! Im so glad." Rose ran over and hugged me.

"Yeah well Alice threatened me with bodly harm so I sort of had to." Everyone laughed, while I glared at Alice.

"Okay so Bella, Nate can't make it so I got you a different partner." Alice said quickly.

"Wait! What? My partner isn't even here? Why did I even have to come." I whined again. I was acting like a baby but I really don't care.

"I told you I got you a replacement." She grinned almost evilly.

"Alice I don't care. I just really want to go home. Who did you even get-" just then my replacment came in. "You have got to be kidding me Alice no way!" I said livid with her.

He just stood there with his stupid smug grin on his face. "Oh Bella why not. You don't want to dance with me." He fake pouted.

"Edward what are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be back in Alabama or wherever the heck you live." I grumbled.

"I live in Alaska and no. Im moving back." He said nochalantly.

"What!? Why?" I pretty much yelled.

"Because I uh want to?" He said as if it was obvious.

"Okay class. Partner up! Time to start." The dance teacher clapped her hands to get our attention.

"May I have this dance? _Partner."_ He bowed holding out his hand for me to take.

Im doing this for Rose, Im doing this for Rose. I kept repeating in my head as I took his hand grudgingly.

We danced and I of course stepped on his feet over and over, mostly because I am incappable of dancing, but also because it was fun. I was trying so hard not to laugh everytime he flinched when I would "accidentally" step on his foot.

"You look amazing Bella." He suddenly whispered in my ear huskily.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Don't sweet talk me Cullen." I told him sternly. He chuckled.

"Wow I have really missed your fiestyness." He looked down at me sincerly.

"Oh really is that why you haven't called in four years?"I asked sarcatically.

He sighed. "Bella I can not honestly tell you how sorry I am with how things happened. I was jerk. I'm sorry."

"It's a little late for sorry Edward."

"Why because you're back with Nate." He asked, his voice full of venom.

"I'm not back with Nate."

"What? Didn't you kiss his cheek at the party?" He asked confused.

"Yeah,we are friends. About 2 months after you left we became friends again." I explained quickly.

"Why?" His voice was full of disgust.

"He was my best friend for years. Just because we broke up doesn't mean we still can't be friends." I said a little more bitter than I attended. I just hate when people assume that about me and Nate. We can still be friends.

"So after all he did, and how much he hurt you. You forgave him, but you can't forgive me?" He said in a accusing voice.

"You never asked for forgivness." I reminded him.

"What if I am asking now?" He challenged.

"Are you?"

He thought for a moment. "Yes."

"I can't forgive you for something your not apologizing for."

"I am apologizing."

"For what?"

"For not keeping in touch, and leaving?" It came out more like a question.

"Exactly why I can't forgive you. I was never upset about that."

"Why are you upset?" He asked, clearly confused about the whole thing.

"Think. Let me know when you figure it out." I said. I walked away the music had stopped. He was just standing there staring at me confused as hell.

_"Edward I'm cold." I growled at him for hogging the blanket._

_He chuckled. "Im sorry Bella but so am I." He pulled the blanket completely off of me._

_We were outside at Emmet's sitting on his bench while, him, Alice, Rose and Jasper played tag. I have no idea why we insist on still being outside when it's winter. _

_"Edward! I am not kidding, give me back my blanket." I threatened. _

_He grinned evilly. "Or what?" He asked menacingly._

_"Or I will. . . " I thought for a moment. I had nothing. So I jumped on his lap pulling the blanket around me before I took of running._

_"Oh no you don't" He caught me by the waist before I could get very far. He pulled me back on to his lap tickling me._

_"Okay . . . Ed. .war. . d. . .tru. . ce" I chocked out between laughs._

_"Okay." He realeased me. I was still on his lap trying to catch my breath. I turned towards him to tease him some more but my breathing hitched._

_His face was only inches away from mine. His beautiful green smoldering eyes were staring back into mine. _

_"Edwar. .d" I studdered at the same time he said. "Bella."_

_We laughed lightly. He nodded for me to continue._

_"I have to tell you something." This was it. I am going to tell him I am still in love with him. I have been debating whether I should, since our bonfire at the beach last week._

_"Yeah?" He asked sounding slightly breathless._

_"I think. . . Well I know. I mean ugh. I don't know. Edwardiminlovewithyou." I finally blurted out._

_His eyes were confused, then they filled with some sort of emotion. Love? He quickly pulled his lips to mine, without saying a word. I didn't mind._

_I immediatly reacted. I turned in his lap so I was straddling him, lacing my fingers through his hair, deeping the kiss. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me even closer to him. Kissing Edward was amazing. Better than I could of thought possible._

_He finally pulled away for air. He leaned his forehead on mine breathing hard. "I love you too Bella." He said finally. He smiled crookedly and I think I fell in love with him all over again. _

_I pulled him in for another kiss._

"Bell? Are you okay."

I turned around to see Rose running towards me.

"I'm okay. I promise." I told her reasurringly. She worries way too much about me.

"Okay. What happened?"

"Edward apologized." I explained simply. Her eyes went wide.

"What did he say?" She asked eagerly.

"Well he asked why I couldn't forgive him and I told him he didn't ask for forgivness. He the said sorry but not for the right thing." She nodded in understanding.

"Oh I am so sorry Bella. Well class is over at least." She smiled trying to cheer me up.

"Thanks Rose." I said giving her a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

I drove home quickly and pratically ran into my room flopping on my my bed. I haven't thought about Edward in forever and now everything was coming back at once.

_"Edward has been really distant since the night we kissed." I told Rose and Alice. We were having a girls night at Rose's._

_"Do you think he regrets it? I bet he does. He thinks it was a mistake. He doesn't even-"_

_"Bella!" Alice cut me off. "He doesn't regret it. He is in love with you. He has just been uh. . . stressed"_

_"About what?" I asked, maybe there is some way I can help._

_"Oh um nothing. He will tell you once he feels better." Alice said nervously._

_Maybe she just doesn't want to be spilling her brothers buisness. I understand, she is right. He will tell me when he is ready._

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I sat up quickly. 7:30am

Crap. I fell asleep. Oh gosh Alice is going to kill me. I was supposed to go over last night to help with invatations. I didn't even know I fell asleep.

I grabbed my phone quickly and flipped it open. 5 missed calls 3 messages and 7 texts. Crap. She is officially going to kill me.

I dialed her number, afraid that if I waited any longer it would be worse.

"Where the hell have you been?!"She shouted into the phone. Well that was a nice hello.

"Alice I am so so sorry. I fell asleep last night. I am so sorry." I said in a rush.

"It's fine I forgive you. But you will just have to come with me to go get the boys fitted for tuxes."

"Ugh. Alice why?"I whined.

"Because you ditched me last night and now I may have carpal tunnel for the rest of my life."

"Fine." she guilted me into it.

"Yay! I'll be there in a half an hour. Love you Bells." She sang.

Oh well, this shouldn't be too bad. Right?

"Are we meeting the guys there?" I asked Alice as we drove into the parking lot.

"Yeah. They should all be here."She said sort of distracted.

We got out and I followed Alice in. Jasper was sitting in a chair looking completley bored. Emmet was standing there in his tux already playing with a manniquin.

"Hi guys." We called at the same time.

They both looked up and we were greeted. "Looking good Em." I joked. He smiled hugely and puffed out his chest. We all laughed.

"Jasper. Why aren't you dressed?" Alice asked in her annoyed voice.

"Sorry babe but I was just waiting until it wasn't occupied." He gestured to the dressing room.

And right on cue walks out Edward Cullen in a tux. A sight any one would love to see. He looked absolutely gorgeous. I was sure I was staring like an idiot but I couldn't help it.

Then I remembered he wasn't supposed to be here. "Okay why the hell does Edward just keep showing up in places he isn't supposed to be." I asked no one in paticular.

Edward chuckled. "Oh they didn't tell you Bell, I-" Alice cut him off.

"Bella hunny. Um Nate dropped out of the wedding, He has a very important buisness trip that weekend. So um Edward is taking his place." She spoke slowly as if she was talking to a child.

"What!? How long have you known?" I asked mostly Jasper and Emmet. They just turned away guiltly.

Edward we still standing there but was looking like he was fighting to hold back a laugh.

"Well dear, it just happened right after you left last night." Alice said sweetly again.

I guess if I wouldn't have fallen asleep I would have known. I guess I can't be mad at Jas and Emmet. But still this was not good. Oh well at least Jasper was the best man and not him.

"Whatever." I grumbled. Alice smiled, Jasper and Emmet still looked guilty.

Edward looked absolutely ecstatic.

_"Hey!" I said excitedly, while skipping to his side._

_He just smiled back, not his usual gorgeous smile._

_"Hi" _

_I wanted to ignore his cold behavior but I couldn't._

_"I've missed you. Where have you been?" I tried to ask cooley._

_"Oh I have just been busy." He answered vaguely._

_"Oh" I said sadly. He obviously doesn't want to be around me._

_"Bell I have something to tell you." He said suddenly._

_"Um okay? Shoot." I tried to act calmly. Although inside I was full of nerves. Maybe he wants to tell me that he made a mistake. He doesn't love me. He don't want to be with me. _

_"I'm moving." He said quickly._

_"What?" I asked hoping to god I didn't hear him right._

"Okay Jazzy your turn to get dressed." Alice's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. Ugh why do these memories keep popping back up.

Jasper walked into the dressing room, no one will disobey Alice. She can be scary.

"So Bella you like?" Edward asked smugly. He must have seen me ogiling him earlier.

I gave him a dirty look before turning around ."You wish." I mumbled under my breath while walking away.

I don't know where i'm going but I just have to get away from him. Has he got more cocky in the last four years or is it just me. Gosh I didn't even think that was possible.

Why does he have to come back now. He has stayed away for four years, what's the difference. Ugh and why does he flirt with me. He left me he did this.

_"SUPRISE!" We all shouted as Edward walked through the door. We were throwing him a going away party._

_"Oh you guys. Thanks." He said shocked. He was leaving tomorrow. _

_He told me he was leaving about a week ago and pretty much hasn't talked to me since. I have been going crazy thinking about why he all the sudden is so distant. Maybe it's because he is leaving. I guess it would be easier for me when he leaves if we aren't so close._

_But still he kissed me and then ignored me. That is just rude, I at least should get an explanation._

_He had made his way around his friends thanking them and hugging them. I barley got a side hug, like he has been giving me all week._

_The party went on for awhile and everyone left except us 6. We all wanted to say goodbye in private, Just us._

_"Hey Rose. Come here." Edward asked from the kitchen. She got up and went to see what he wanted. We all looked around confused but brushed it off. Whatever._

_"Se Emmet would you wear a skirt for a thousand dollars?" I asked him._

_"Heck yes Buddah." He boomed. Me and Alice laughed while Jasper just shook his head in shame._

_"What about you Jas?" I asked him._

_"No way." He said strongly._

_I laughed. "What about a hundred thousand?"_

_"Nope." _

_"A million?"_

_"Maybe."_

_"Dude what is wrong with you it is just a skirt?" Emmet asked him._

_Just then Edward and Rose came out both with red eyes. They look like they have been crying?_

_"Jas come with me for a minute." Edward called Jas next._

_Me, Alice, and Emmet were still confused._

_"So what are you guys talking about." Rose plopped herself next to me._

_"Jasper won't wear a skirt for a million dollars." I filled he in quickly._

_"Oh yeah. He is totally like skirtaphobic. Is that even a word?" She asked herself. _

_We all laughed. "Why?" Alice asked her._

_"Well I might have made him wear one as little kids, I think I like scarred him for life or something." She shrugged._

_Me, and Alice were laughing so hard, Alice was crying, I was holding my sides._

_Emmet disappeared somwhere in the middle of Rose's explanantion._

_Just then Emmet, Jasper and Edward came back all looking a little sad. What is Edward doing to everyone in there? _

_"Ali?" Edward asked. She got up and went with him._

_"Okay what the hell is going on in there?" I asked them once Alice and Edward were out of earshot._

_"He wants to say goodbye to all of us personally." Rose told me._

_"Than why were you both in there?" I asked confused. _

_"Cause we are men." Emmet puffed out his chest. Yeah like that explains it?_

_"uh so?" I asked. I was confused, I looked at Rose who wore the same expression as me._

_"Well we don't need all the emotional stuff its just a guy thing." He shrugged,_

_Me and Rose looked at eachother. She rolled her eyes and I giggled. Okay that is a stupid reason but whatever. It is Emmet._

_Then Alice and Edward came back and both sat down on the couch. Alice's little eyes were red and swollen. _

_We all sat around talking until about midnight. I was waiting for my personal goodbye or whatever but it never came,_

_"okay well I am going to bed. goodnight. I will see you guys in the morning before I leave." He said and went upstairs to his room._

_Everyone's eyes turned to me. "What the hell!" I shouted._

_My phone beeped telling me I got a text. From Edward._

_Bye Bells. Have a nice life.=)_

_"You have got to be kidding me."_

"Bell come back inside and help me choose suits!" Alice shouted after me. I sighed and walked back inside.

"Okay so what about Em's" She asked me.

"It looks nice." It realkd did, He had a black tuc with a white shirt and a silk white vest, with a silk white tie to match. It was really nice.

"Jaspers'?" She asked next. He looked nice too. He had a grey tux on with a white shirt and a red silk vest and a silk red tie to match,

"Good." I smiled at him.

"And Edwards?"She asked while trying to supress a grin.

"His is the same as Jas'" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well you have to walk down the isle with him." She whispered under her breath,

"Wait what Alice? I have to walk down with Jazzy, he is the best man." I told her as if she was dumb.

"But I want to walk with Jas so you walk down with Edward." She whined.

"No way. Jas?" I turned to him pouting, praying that he would take my side on this one.

He looked at my pouty face then turned to Alice who was also pouting. "I'm staying our of this. Ask Rose." he told us.

Emmet and Edward chuckled.

"Ugh. Fine. But I. will. not. walk down with him." I pointed straight at Edward. Which only made him laugh harder.

I grunted and stomped out of the stupid tux place. I knew I shouldn't have come.

**So there it is. Let me know what you think. If you have any questions feel free to ask. There will be more information about the past in the next chapter. Thank you for reading. Please review=)**


	16. Chapter 16 Lifetime Building Up

**I am so sorry this chapter took forever. It has been a busy couple of months. But here it is. **

**Enjoy=)**

Chapter 16 - Lifetime Building Up

It has been a week and I have been avoiding Edward like the plauge. Which is extremely difficult.

I swear that guy has a tracking device on me. It seems everytime I am with anyone of our friends, don't matter if it's just Alice or Rose or all of them, he showed up.

It was getting pretty ridculous actually. So I have been staying away from them, which I hated. I missed them desperatly. I was with Alice all the time for wedding stuff, but I miss my Rosie.

Gosh he is ruining my life. This is how it's going to be from now on isn't it. Why does he have to move back?

But unfourtantetly I can't avoid him for long.

_"Rose please!!." I whined for the hundreth time tonight_

_"Bella. I'm sorry I already promised Alice." She did sound truly sorry._

_"Rosalie Hale." I said sternely glaring at her._

_She pouted. "Bellie please. I'm sorry." She gave me a hug._

_"Fine." I caved. I am now walking down the aisle with Edward Cullen._

I was sitting in my living room just watching tv, praying Alice wouldn't call me today to do some sort of wedding thing. I am so sick of this wedding already. It was only a week away now. Which means Alice is even worse.

My phone rang and I picked it up reluctantly not wanting it to be my teeny friend.

"Hello" I answered.

"Hey Bells." Rose's voice said from the other line.

I got excited. I missed my best friend so much. "Rosie! I miss you." I said happily intto the phone. "Oh my gosh Rose I have to tell you-"

"Bells." She cut me off but her voice sounded stressed.

"Rose what is it?" I asked immediatly concerned.

"I need you." She cried into the phone.

"I'm on my way." I hung up quickly and hopped in my truck to my best friends house.

"Rose I'm here babe. Whats wrong?" I called out from the doorway.

"In here Bells." She cried out from her living room.

I walked in to see her one the couch curled up in a ball crying. The sight broke my heart.

"Oh Rose. Whats wrong?" I ran to her side and sat on the floor near her face.

"Whats up honey." I pushed some hair ut of her face gently.

"Bells I think I'm pregnant." She whispered.

I froze. What? Preganant?

"What Rose? Are you sure?" I asked her quickly.

"I don't know I haven't taken the test yet. I'm just really late." She whispered again. Probably so her voice won't break. She always has to be the strong one.

"Okay come one lets go buy one. I'll go with you okay?" I grabbed mine and her purses quickly helping her to her feet.

She nodded and took her purse from me. "Okay come one sweetie." I hooked her elbow and led her towards the door.

"Bella?" She called out.

"Yeah honey?" I said distractedly.

"Thank you." He voice was full of apprecitation.

I smiled. "Of course Rosie. Now come on."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Are you sure?" She asked again. I nodded.

"Positive?"

"Yes Rose. This one says negative." I reassured her again.

She let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness. Not that I don't want kids but I think Emmet would freak out." She explained.

I nodded but didn't think that was the truth. "I think Emmet would be fine honey. He loves you and your getting married." I explained to her.

"Yeah I guess so." She said looking distracted.

"Rosie are you okay?" I asked her rubbing her arm in comfort.

"What? Yeah, yeah. I'm fine I just panicked thats all." She sounded sad.

"Rose we don't know for sure. Why don't you make an appointment." I suggested for the tenth time. We bought five tests. Two were negtive and the other ones were false negative. Which usual means positive.

"Yeah maybe after the wedding."

"Rose honey don't worry about it. Here I'll make you an appointment for after the wedding and I'll take you okay?" She nodded.

"Thanks Bella." She smiled appreciativly.

"Okay but in the meantime. I think you should tell Emmet." I said carfully.

She shook her head frantically. "I can't what if he don't want to get married anymore."She started panicking.

"Rose babe don't be ridiculous. He will be fine. Because he loves you. He always has. And he will love this baby." I whispered to her.

"Oh god. A baby." She shook her head. "I can't have a baby. I have no idea how to be a parent." She started ranting frantically.

"Rose stop it. You will be a wonderful mother. You're caring, and loveing, and so sweet. You have taken care of me for what 17 years now. You will be the best mother. And you wanna know how I know?" I asked her.

She smiled and nodded. "Because you are my best friend. I love you so much and I will help you the entire time. We will learn how to be parents together. Like we have done everything else." I smiled at her.

She had tears in her eyes. "Thank you Bella. I love you too."

I pulled her in for a hug and thats how we stayed. Hugging in the middle of her bathroom floor.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So I was thinking we go totally old school, Jello shots, 80's music the whole thing." Alice said while we wrapped silverware.

"Ohh that sounds great Rose will love it!" I said excitedly. I was extremely happy for my best friend.

"I know." Alice said smugly. I giggled and continued to wrap. Which I don't get why we have to fo it but whatever. According to Alice she didn't trust anyone but herself to do them. Believe me she wasn't very found of me helping either.

"Need some help?" a velvet voice asked from behind. The one voice I do not want to hear.

I groaned and turned around to see the perfection that is Edward Cullen.

"Ohh Yes!" Alice jumped up excitedly pulling his arm to sit him down where she was sitting. "Bella is completley incappable of wrapping. . . " She kept going on about how I am not very good in the art of silverware wrapping.

Edward just chuckled while his sister kept going on and on lecturing him about how to do it properly.

After Alice finished her lesson she ran off to go yell at someone for doing something wrong. My god I swear that girl is going to explode before this wedding is over.

"Alice is going a little crazy with this whole wedding thing isn't she?" Edward asked conversationaly.

"Ugh yes. And I get dragged into it because I am the maid of honor." I said bitterly.

He laughed again. "Yeah you never were much for parties." He said under his breath.

I rolled my eyes. "Edward I haven't seen you in 4 years, don't act like you know me." I said harshly.

I didn't look up to see his reaction I just stared down at the napkin I was holding. I could feel his gaze on me though.

He sighed heavily. "Bella. . ' He whispered.

"What Edward?" I asked distractedly.

"Bella." He said more seriously. I rolled my eyes and looked at him.

"Yes Edward?" I asked annoyed.

"Bella seriously what happened was 4 years ago. We are adults now. Can't we just get along, at least for the wedding. Your best friends wedding." He emphasized.

I sighed knowing he was right. I have to do this for Rose.

"Fine."

He smiled triumphantly. "I knew you couldn't stay mad at me." He said smugly.

I rolled my eyes and bit my tongue.

This is going to be a long week.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Alice calm down we have 10 minutes" I reminded her while she was running around like a chicken with its head cut off.

"Your right. Okay." She took a deep breath and sat down.

"Good." I told her relaxing more just at the sight of Alice relaxing.

It was the rehersal dinner and me and Alice have been here early setting up the breath taking ballroom. It looked absolutely fabulous.

We were waiting for everyone to arrive and everything was done so Alice was just pretty much running around just for something to do.

She had curled my hair in big waves and made it all big looking. It actually looked kind of pretty. She had bought a aqua vintage beaded dress. It was gorgeous. It had a deep necklike full of beautiful beading. It flowed out in sheer from the waist to right above my knees. I loved it.(A/N Pictures on my profile.)

And Alice looked stunning with her hair pin straight and little flowers tied in her hair. She had a beautiful pint dress that twisted in the front and tied like a halter. It had white flowers on the print and fell just below her knee. She looked great as always.

I saw her start figeting again. "Alice breathe." I reminded her.

She took a deep breath. "Right." She smiled sheepishly.

I giggled and waited for the guests to arrive.

An hour later the hall was full and lively with music and chatter.

"Oh guys this place looks amazing." Rose gushed giving us both hugs.

We both smiled and she went off to greet her guests.

I sat down exhausted by the day we had, we have been here since noon. I am so sick of this wedding. I am so happy it will all be over in only 2 days.

Just then the band had started playing and everyone started dancing, including my two best friends and there loves.

Jasper was twirling Alice who was smiling wildly, while Emmet was dancing ridiculously with Rose who had her head back lauging hysterically. They looked so happy and in love, I couldn't help but feel a stab at my chest.

Wondering if I would ever find that. That unconditional love, the love that makes no sense to anyone else but you two. The love that made two people fit perfectly togther to make eachother complete. I couldn't help but to doubt that I would.

I sighed and smiled at my best friends. I was truly happy for them.

"They look happy don't they?" Edward asked sitting next to me.

I glanced at him and he was staring happily at them too. Looking absolutely stunning in his suit. I couldn't help but notice.

"Yeah. They are," I looked back out at them.

"I would love to find that one day." He said sincerly. I couldn't help but think we could of had that. We could have been like them today. Only he left.

"Isn't that the dream?" I said taking a drink of my now almost empty champagne.

"I can't believe I could leave you guys for so long." He whispered. I was shocked at the sudden subject change.

"Then why did you?" I finally asked turning towards him.

He turned to me too. "I don't know really. I got scared I think." He confessed,

"Of?" I questioned further.

"This. All of it." He said gesturing to me and our friends.

"I loved you all so much and that scared me. I never had really close friends, I was always more to myself. But then I met you guys and you guys cared and loved eachother so dearly, that I didn't know what to do when you guys let me into your little world. " His eyes were distant and far away in some other life.

"Then you happened. And that scared me more than anything. I made a rash decision and I thought it was for the best until lately."

I just stared not sure what to say about his confession.

"What changed ?" I asked, curious as to why he came back.

"Me." He said simply.

He was staring at our friends who were now mingling and laughing. Rose caught my eye and smiled happily at me. I smiled back at her.

"When I saw you for the first time in 4 years at the engagment party. You and Rose were laughing and walking around, and then I seen you with Em and Jasper and thats when I knew, I made a mistake. You all looked so happy and I could tell you were all still so close even years later. You all made it throught together and that made me sad knowing I could of been apart of that." He was staring at me now.

I couldn't turn to him though. Because I could imagine it. Running away and coming back and seeing all of us so happy still together as best friends, and to know you gave that up. For what? Fear? I could imagine, it.

And i actually felt bad for him. But he did this. He made the decision. He ran. So why should I have and sympathy for him?

"You gave it up Edward. None of us made you." I said still looking straight forward.

"I know. I really do. Thats why I wanted to come back. To make things right. To fix my mistake."

"Who said we wanted you to." I said harshly.

"Bella please tell me what I did all those years ago to make you hate me so much. I know I left and I am sorry about that, but. . . I don't know what I did." He asked me so sincerly. Yet I couldn't bring myself to tell him.

How could he not remember the worst night of my life.

_My phone beeped telling me I got a text. From Edward._

_Bye Bells. Have a nice life.=)_

_"You have got to be kidding me." I said in disbelief._

_"What?" Rose questioned. I handed her the phone silently and everyone else gathered around and read together._

_I just sat in silence, trying to figure what I did wrong. _

_"Oh my god." I heard Alice gasp._

_Everyone all turned to me, where I was still staring out aimlessly. _

_"Bell honey." Rose said carefully, like she was afraid if she talked to me I would break._

_Thats when I lost it. The shock wore off and was replaced by anger. I got up and began pacing, back and fort, back and forth._

_"How could he do this to me? Did I do something wrong? He is knowing for who knows how long and I can't even get a goodbye? Ugh." I started ranting. "I am going to go up there and ask what the hell I did." I decided._

_"Bell."_

_"Are you sure that's a good idea."_

_"I wouldn't. . "_

_Everyone said at the same time. I looked back and glared at them making them all shut up. _

_I stomped angrily up the stairs. I knocked on his door, well more like pounded, with my phone in my hand. Which I took back for Rose._

_There was no answer, so I pounded again. _

_The door then opened with a very sleepy Edward on the other side. He was in his pajamas and a T-shirt. He was rubbing sleep out of his eyes. _

_"Bella?" He asked suprised._

_"Yes Bella. What the hell is this?!" I put my phone in front of his face. "Have a nice life? Edward what the hell. I can't even get a proper goodbye. After you told me you loved me, twice might I add. After I was your best friend. I still couldn't even get a bye." He tried to stop me but I kept on going._

_"Edward you sat there preaching about how you didn't want to see me hurt, you didn't want Nate to hurt me. But here you are hurting me far worse than he ever did. If you regretted kissing me fine," he tried to stop me again. "Bella."_

_"I get it but I can't even get a goodbye as your friend at least. I am so sick of.. ."_

_"Bella!" He grabbed my arms that were now wacing around frantically._

_"Bella!" I finally stopped and looked up at him._

_"Bella it's just I wanted to. . ." I cut him off._

_"No Edward. No." I pulled my arms out of his hands." No I am so sick of this, of you. You can't just pretened you haven't been treating me like crap. And hav a nice life? You pretty much just told me you don't want to see me ever again. And you know what Edward. You are worse than Nate _ever_ was." I knew I was hitting below the belt with that one. But i was so angry I didn't care._

_His face looked hurt and angry. I turned around to walk away but he caught my arm halfway down the stairs._

_"Oh no you don't." He said, well more like yelled. Now all of our friends were watching us._

_"You can't just yell at me and not let me talk or explain myself Bella. I am leaving so why does it even matter. And yes your right I did regret kissing you, It was a mistake. I could never be with you. As you can see you are insane!" He was shouting now._

_I just shook my head and pulled my arm out of his grasp. "Edward go to hell!" I shouted walking down the stairs._

_He and the others watched me stomp to the door. "Oh and Edward have a nice life!" _

_"Oh believe me I will." He said smugly, I slammed the door and never wanted to see Edward Cullen again."_

"Edward it doesn't matter anymore. It was years ago." I said softly.

"So friends?" He asked hopefuly.

I drank the last of the my drink and shook my head. "No Edward I'm sorry. We can't be friends. But I don't want to hate you anymore." I stood up and walked away.

I walked towards my best friends and began talking with them. As we laughed and joked I caught Edward out of the corner of my eye watching us. Again the pity hit me. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

We three, walked into the bar Alice had rented out just for tonight. It looked amazing. 80's music was blasting throught the speakers it was decorated brightly and everyone was dressed in every bright color you could imagine.

"Oh my god. Guys this looks amazing." Rose gushed.

Me and Alice smiled proudly and led her further into the bar.

Everyone was there, cousins, aunts, old friends from college every woman Rose has ever known. It was packed.

We greeted people are way down to the bar.

"So are we drinking tonight?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Oh god I know I am. If I have to spend all day with Edward tomorrow I will definatly need alcohol." Alice giggled at me before turning to Rose.

"Of course it's my bachelorette party." Rose told her like she was dumb.

"Uh Rose is that such a good idea?" I hinted.

Did she forget she may be pregnant?

"Oh um. Crap." She muttered to herself.

"How about I just have one." She suggested. I still was unsure.

I sighed. "Alright. One!" I emphasized.

She smiled and nodded.

"Alright. Can we get three shots down here." Alice told the bartender.

Oh boy this is going to be a long night.

"So Alice guess what?"

"Ohhh Bella what?" She asked excited jumping up and down. Which made me dizzy. I blinked but she was still bouncing.

"I don't know." I muttered forgetting what I was going to tell her. But I remember it was important.

She stopped and her face fell. "Oh." She pouted.

"Oh I'm sorry Ali." I said in a baby voice before hugging her, which she accepted willingly.

At this point, I have lost count of how many shots we have head, all I know is, I am happy and tired, and kind of hungry?

Rose the walked through the crowd towards us.

I got very excited at the sight of her. "Oh Rose!" I called happily.

She giggled. "Hi Bella."

I gave her a big hug because she is just so pretty. "Rosie is my best friend." I said to no one imparticular.

Rose laughed again. "Your my best friend to Bella." Rose stayed true to just one shot so she was just fine. Me and Alice one the other hand. . .

"Ohh Rosie I like you too." Alice said finally catching on to the conversation. She threw her arms around Rose pulling her into a hug.

Rose laughed again. "I like you too Alice."

Alice nodded happily perched on her stool.

I giggled because the way her head moved made her look like a bird.

"Okayyy lets get you girls home." Rose said in her motherly voice. Which reminded me.

"Oh Rose see you will make a great mother."

Rose's eyes got as big a saucers. Then it hit me. Crap. We both looked at Alice who was still just bobbing her head staring out aimlessly into the crowd.

We both sighed in relief. "Okay lets go." She grabbed my arm to help me up. I stood up and fell immediatly because the room started spinning.

I am clumsy any way, but me with alcohol. not good. "Oh gosh." Rose sighed.

I was sitting in the floor giggling wildly at, well I don't really remember.

Rose then tried to help Alice to see if she would have better sucess.

Alice stood up and began wobbling to the door. Rose let her walk by herself assuming she would go to the car.

"Alright up you." Rose said while picking me up off the floor.

"Rosie?" I asked her.

"Yes honey." she asked sweetly.

"I don't feel good." I was starting to get nauseous with all the moving.

"Oh no." She said before sitting me down gently. I couldn't get better the room was spinning.

Just then we heard Alice scream. "Oh crap." Rose said before running to help Alice who just tripped over a chair and was now on her back.

"Oh god I need help." Rose said mostly to herself. She pulled out her phone and began talking but I couldn't hear because I was getting really sleepy.

I layed down on the floor I was on and fell asleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I felt my self being lifted so I woke up and my head was pounding and the room was still spinning. I groaned and heard a musical chuckle from beside me.

I looked around and seen Jasper carrying a sleeping Alice to Emmets big jeep and Rose and Emmet walking to the car while she explained the night to him.

I then looked up to see Edward carrying me.

"Well hello." He said amused.

"Ugh. Edward I don't like you." I told him truthfully. I don't feel good so I am not in the mood to pretend.

He laughed again. "I know Bella, I know."

He set me gently in the front of his stupid Volvo. He then ran quickly over to the drivers side and got in.

"You still have this stupid car." I asked while trying to get comfortable.

He laughed again. "Yes I do." He started driving. Which believe me, isn't good for the whole spinning thing.

I groaned again.

"So why did you go so wild tonight Bella?" Edward asked amused.

"Because I have to see you tomorrow." I growled at him sleepily.

He laughed again. I don't see whats so funny.

"Wow you are even meaner when your drunk." He chuckled again.

"Only because I hate you." i whispered. He laughed again.

"I know Bella."

"No but I do. I hate you. Because your mean, and you left, and your . . . mean." I started rambling. He didn't interrupt me thought, "And I love you, but you suck. You suck so bad. Gosh why did you have to come back. I was fine without you. Now here you are all cute and stuff. and. . . and . . . you didn't even say bye. And you were mean." I was whining now, just needing to get this all out.

He was looking at me concerned now. "Bella is that why your mad?"

I couldn't answer I was tierd and I just wanted to sleep, not be with stupid Edward in his stupid car.

"Bell?" He asked again.

"Stupid Edward, stupid car." I whispered sleepily. I heard his light chuckle before it all went black.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"WAKE UP! It's my wedding day!" Rose shouted jumping on my bed.

I groaned and heard someone next to me do the same thing. I'm assuming it's Alice. But then again I can't remember anything about last night.

My head was pounding as I sat up and threw a pillow at a way to happy Rosalie. I fell back on my bed and covered my head.

Whoever thought it was a good idea to have bachelorette parties the night before the wedding is and idiot.

**So there it is. I hope you liked it. **

**Please Review.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17 White Wedding

**So here is the next chapter. Thank you all so much for the reviews. I very much appreciate them,**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 17-White Wedding

_"WAKE UP! It's my wedding day!" Rose shouted jumping on my bed._

_I groaned and heard someone next to me do the same thing. I'm assuming it's Alice. But then again I can't remember anything about last night._

_My head was pounding as I sat up and threw a pillow at a way to happy Rosalie. I fell back on my bed and covered my head. _

_  
Whoever thought it was a good idea to have bachelorette parties the night before the wedding is and idiot._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I was sitting in a salon chair with the worst headache in probably history. Alice was next to me looking in just as much pain as me. I do not remember anything last night.

"Rose how did you get us home?" I asked suddenly curious. I'm sure me and Alice weren't exactly helpful.

"Oh um. . . I had some help." She just brushed it off quickly.

I looked at Alice who just shrugged. Clearly not remembering last night either.

"From?" I prodded. since she wasn't going to give out anymore information.

"I might of called um. . . Emmet and Jas, and. . . Edward." The last name came out in a whisper.

"WHAT!" I shouted, finding out that was not a good idea. I groaned and sat back down holding my pounding head.

"Please don't tell me you sent me with Edward?" I asked, pratically whining.

"Um . . ."

"Rose!! Why would you send me with him?!" I demanded.

"I'm sorry. He just went straight to you and Jasper to Alice." She shrugged like it wasn't her fault.

"Why did you even call him in the first place?" I asked well, more like demanded.

"That wasn't my fault. I called Em telling him I needed help. I assumed Jas would come but I didn't know about Edward." She defended.

I rolled my eyes, of course he would come. Not only is he like stalking me, they were at Emmets bachelor party. They were all together. God Rose could be so clueless somtimes.

Alice was just sitting quietly, but I can tell our yelling wasn't helping he hangover much.

"Okay fine Rose. But at least tell me you were with me at all times?" I hoped silently. She wouldn't leave me alone with him would she? Not that I thought Edward would do anything to me but mostly afraid of what I would say in my intoxicated state.

"Well. . . " She started off.

"Rosalie Hale!" I demanded.

"He kind of dropped you off in his car and I was in the jeep with Emmet." She said cautiously.

"Oh god." I whispered.

Alice laughed. "Relax Bells. What could of happened?" She asked softly.

"I could have said something. I get very truthful when I'm drunk. Don't you remember that time in college I confessed to Nate that I thought he had a big nose?" I shuddred at the memory. That was a bad night.

Alice laughed. "Oh yeah. That was hilarious. You were so mean to everyone. You thought you were just 'helping them'" She used air quotes.

"Hey I was drunk I'm sorry." I whined.

"What is the truth Bells?" Rose asked me raising her eyebrows.

"I don't know. But I'm sure drunk Bella did and she told him." Rose and Alice just rolled there eyes.

"Ugh today is gonna suck." I said without thinking.

"Excuse me?" Rose asked.

I froze. "Oops sorry Rosie that's not what I meant. I am so excited for your wedding. Really. I just don't want to have to be around Edward all day especially after last night." I said quickly trying to explain.

She smiled. "I know Bells I just wanted to see you squirm." She smiled evily.

I glared at her as Alice laughed her high bell like laugh.

I cringed at the noise and closed my eyes. It's going to be a long day.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Alright you ready Rosie?!" I asked exictedly like a maid of honor should.

After the salon, where we got our hair, makeup, and nails done, we had lunch, and after some coffee and advil, Alice and I felt much, much better.

We got dressed in our bridesmaid dresses which matched Rosalies colors. "Apple red" and white. Believe me there is a difference, or so Alice says. And I just agreed cause she about killed me when I mentioned that all reds look the same to me. Not a pretty sight.

So here we are in our "apple red" bridesmaid dresses which were actually very cute. They were strapless and fell right below out knees. They were satin and the design wrapped up top in a sweetheart neckline which ended right under our bust.

Alice's hair was straight with a slight curl at the ends and she had little red flowers in it. Of course she looked stunning as always.

My hair was curled in big waves, the front was swept up with just my bangs swept to the side. There was little red flowers were my ponytail tied. It was actually a very pretty hair style.

And Rose. Oh gosh Rose looked absolutely stunning. She is gorgeous anyway but all done up she was almost painfully beautiful. Her wedding gown was so Rosalie and so pretty. It had embordered flowers throught the whole gown. It had a shear halter with a lacey sweetheart neckline underneath. It was fitted right up intill her thighs where it fell out slightly. And it had a shear train. It was beautiful.

Her hair was up elegantly with her bangs in a boufant and the rest twisted into a knot. She decided against a vail, and wore a crown instead. She was glowing with excitment which only added to her beauty.

We were now in the bridal room, the wedding would start in about 15 minutes. Rose's and Emmets mom are now taking there seat and Alice just went to check and make sure the guys are ready and presentable.

I could tell Rose was getting nervous. So I decided it was time to start my maid of honor duties.

"Yeah. I am." She finally said shakily.

I smiled at her to reassure that this was all going to be okay.

"Don't be nervous babe. You love eachother, always have." I told her simply.

"I know, I know. It's just what about after I mean I haven't even told him about my situation. And what if he gets mad because I didn't tell him before and what if-" She started rambling.

"Rose. Calm down. Emmet loves you and a baby won't change that. Go out there and marry the love of your life. Everything will be okay. Okay." I shook her shoulders slightly.

She nodded. "Okay she said in a tiny voice.

I smiled and gave her a big hug. "I love you Rosalie Hale. You are and always will be my best friend. Don't ever forget that." I whispered in her ear. I had tears in my eyes now.

She nodded when the door opened.

"Ohhh group hug," Alice said in a sing song voice before skipping over and joining in our hug, which we let her willingly.

"I love you guys. Thank you both so much for everything you are amazing." Rose thanked us with tears in her eyes.

"Anything for you Rose." I told her, meaning every word.

"Yes and thank you both." Alice said. We all had slight tears in are eyes but were making sure to keep them in, for fear of ruining our makeup.

I looked at Rose confused and he face was the same.

"For what Alice?" I finally asked her.

"For letting me in. You guys were best friends and you guys allowed me to be apart of that. You let me into your little bubble and have become my best friends. I love you both so much and can't believe I am so lucky to have found both of you amazing women." She said sincerly.

We all had tears running down are faces now. We all hugged again and laughed at how ridiculous we were being. We act like one of us is dieing.

"Of course Alice. You are the missing part to me and Rose. We are all so different and balance eachother out. Without one of us we just don't work." I explained our friendship to them.

They nodded in agreement. Before laughing and wiping our tears.

"Oh crap our make up." Alice finally whined.

We laughed again and began fixing it as much as possible. As soon as Alice was satisfied there was a knock on the door. It was Rose's dad.

"Ready Rosie? It's time."He announced the wedding was about to begin.

She looked at herself in the mirror for one last glance and nodded. "Yeah Daddy we will be right out." He nodded and walked out the door.

Alice grabbed our bouquets and handed them to each of us.

"Ready?" I asked excitedly. She nodded vigorously. We all smiled at eachother before we all started squealing and jumping up and down hugging eachother. We had a total girly girl moment.

We laughed and walked out the door. Once Rose's dad seen us he qued them to play the music.

Edward and Jasper were standing there patiently waiting for us. I walked up to Edward as he held out his arm. I took a deep breath and hooked my arm in his.

"You look stunning." He leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"Yeah, yeah just make sure I don't trip Cullen." I snaped back at him. Although I couldn't help but notice how gorgeous he looked in his tux. Edward Cullen in a tux, defiantlely a sight to see.

He chuckled and nodded. "You got it."

--

"Do you Rosalie Hale take the Emmet McCarty to be lawfully wedded husband?" The preacher said. Rose was beaming, as was Emmet.

He had the biggest grin on his face, even bigger than normal which I think is a pretty big accomplishment.

"I do." She said softly but proudly. Emmets grin got even bigger, god his cheeks must hurt.

"And do you Emmet McCarty take the Rosalie Hale to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Emmets grin grew. "I do!" He announced with so much enthusiasm it made everyone laugh lightly including Rose.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Emmet swept up Rosalie in a passionite kiss while everyone applauded. Alice had tears in her eyes and I kind of did too.

The broke apart and smiled.

"I would like to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Emmet McCarty." The preacher announced.

Everyone stood and clapped. I took Edwards arm once again and we walked back down the aisle together.

--

"Oh Rose you look beautiful honey. This is a beautiful wedding." Another guest gushed to her. She thanked them politely while sipping on champagne. Which I allowed her to have.

"Really guys thank you. It is beautiful." Rosalie thanked me and Alice for probably the millionth time tonight.

"Rose. We told you it was no problem." I said again to her.

She smiled. "I know thank you."

Me and Alice rolled our eyes and laughed. I have a feeling that isn't going to stop anytime soon.

The band Rose hired, or I should say Alice hired, came on the speakers. "It's now time for the bride and groom to have there first dance." He announced.

Rose and Emmet then went out to the dance floor and there wedding song came on. It was From this Moment. A beautiful choice I think.

They danced never taking there eyes of eachother. They looked truey happy. He would whisper something making her laugh, probably a joke knowing Emmet.

Me and Alice were hooked at the arm staring at them adoringly. She would aww every now in then. We were being such girls.

Jasper and Edward were on the other side of Alice watching them too, well more like watching us watching them.

"We did good raising them didn't we Jazzy?" I asked jokingly.

He laughed. "Yes we did Bellarina, yes we did." He came over and wrapped an arm around my waist.

After the dance everyone applauded and another song came on.

"Come on Jas." She said pulling him to the dance floor. "You too Bella. Dance with Edward." She said while walking out to the dance floor.

Oh so thats how that little pixie is going to play it huh. I laughed and watched my other best friends dance.

I sat down at our table, not wanting to dance especially with Edward. But much to my dismay Edward sat down next to me.

"So how are you feeling today?"He asked, amusement clear in his voice. Oh crap. I almost forgot about that.

"Edward whatever I said last night please ignore. I wasn't exactly coherent." I cringed on the last part.

He laughed. "Okay well I mean you only told me you hated me like ten times. Oh and that my car is stupid."

I laughed. That was kind of funny. "Okay you remember that." I said still laughing. "And your car is pretty stupid." I added in quickly.

He shook his head and laughed.

"So you wanna dance?" He finally asked shyly.

"No thank you I'm not one for dancing." I declined in the sweetest way possible, Although I didn't know why considering it's Edward.

He just nodded and looked back at our friends. At the next song Alice and Rose danced there way over to us grabbing my hands.

"Come on Bells your dancing." Rose said leading me out to the dance floor. I laughed but followed.

We danced with Emmet and Jas for awhile laughing our heads off. I had a lot of fun. Dancing with all of my friends around me is not that bad.

All the sudden the singer came on the microphone. "Okay by request we are going to play a little song dedicated to the bride." He announced.

Rose looked at me and Alice questioningly we just smiled. Then on the speakers came on Spice Girls, Say You Will Be There.

Once the first note played Rose burst out laughing. Jasper and Emmets face's lit up also at the sound of the song. We all started singing and dancing like we were 15 again.

Everyone else stood in a circle now watching are choreagraphed routine that we have none since the age of 9.

We laughed as Jasper sang the high pitched back up and as Emmet danced around trying to be scary spice. It doesn't get much better than this.

Most of the night continued the same. Emmet and Rose had there famous cake feeding and of course Emmet didn't disappoint and stuffed it in Rose's face. Suprisingly she didn't care she just laughed.

She threw her bouquet which Alice caught, not that suprising. It was absolutely the perfect wedding. Nothing could have made it better.

The singer announced it would be the last song of the night. It was Everything I Do by Bryan Adams.

Alice and Rose took out there men to dance as I sat back and watched.

"May I have this dance?" A velvet voice asked.

I turned around to see Edward holding out his hand to me in all his handsome glory.

He must have noticed my apprehension. "Come on Bella it's the last dance. And isn't this what we took lessons for." He pleaded making his smoldering green eyes even more beautiful.

I couldn't say no. I just sighed and put my hand in his. He smiled triumphantly and rolled my eyes.

He lead me out to the dance floor and Alice smiled at us excitedly. I rolled my eyes and put my hand in Edwards and the other on his shoulder. And he place his on my hip.

"Bella last night you said something that didn't sit right with me." He said softly. I froze I have no idea what I was saying last night great.

"I told you Edward forget what I said last night I was drunk. I didn't know what I was saying." I said quickly trying to dismiss the subject.

"You told me why you were mad." He said completely ignoring what I just said.

"Oh?" I said more as a question.

"Yeah and I couldn't believe I forgot about that fight. I was stupid and wrong. I didn't mean it and I know I hurt you because after all there years you still haven't forgave me." He said in one breath.

I sighed. "You did hurt me Edward. But I'm fine. I told you already I forgive you."

"Yeah but we still can't be friends?" He questioned.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry not right now Edward. Matbe eventually."

He took a deep breath. "Bella I just want you to know that I am sorry for everything I said that night. For the entire situation. I'm and idiot. I didn't mean any of it. I was just confused and angry and I don't know." He looked genuinly sorry.

I just nodded. "It's fine Edward. I know. I'm sorry too. I wasn't exactly the nicest person."

He just shook his head. "Don't you didn't do anything wrong."

He pulled me closer to him so I could no longer see his face. "And Bella I didn't mean it" He whispered in my ear.

"Mean what?" I whispered just as quietly.

"It was never a mistake to kiss you. I didn't regret it."

I felt tears spring to my eyes. We just kept dancing.

"You can't tell me it's not worth trying for. I can't help it there's nothing I want more." He sang the lyrics softly in my ear. My eyes only filled my eyes more.

"You know it's true. Everything I do, I do it for you." He sang so softly I cold barely hear. I couldn't take it anymore.

A single tear fell down my cheek as the song ended. I quickly mumbled and excuse me and rushed out the door. I had to get out of there. I seen Rose and Alice watch me with worried expressions but I couldn't get myself to care. I had to get out.

I only got to the lobby of the venue though before Edward reached me. "Bella!" He called out and grabbed my wrist.

I had tears running down my face at this point, luckily no one was in the lobby but us.

"What was that Edward? You had no right. No right to say those things to me. I was happy Edward without you. And then you come back here and complicate my life." I was almost yelling at this point tears running down my cheeks heavily.

Edward just looked broken as I finally told him my feelings.

"I can't do this anymore. You broke my heart and now your doing it again. God Edward it's not fair to me. This isn't fair." I whispered before running away again.

It was raining outside. Great.

I had no idea where I was going I just had to get away. I was in the middle of the road when he finally caught up with me.

"Bella!" He shouted but I didn't stop.

We were both soaking wet by this point but I didn't care.

"Bella!" He said much closer this time. He grabbed my arm turning me to him.

"What Edward!" I yelled at him through the rain.

"If you forgive me than why are you still so angry." He accused.

"I'm just. Ugh I don't know Edward. You know what you wanna be friends we can be friends!" I yelled back in frustration.

"What if I don't want to be friends?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Then why the hell are you following me?" I asked angrily.

"I wanna be more." I he admitted.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Bella you want to know why I came back?" He said loudly.

"No not really Edward. It doesn't matter." I tried to turn away but he caught my arm again.

"For you Bella! I came back for you!" He shouted.

I stood there stunned. I didn't know what to say.

His hair was dripping from the rain making the bronze even more beautiful and more messy.

I still couldn't speak. I was still in shock. Edward came back for me? Me?

"Why?" I finally asked

"Bella it has always been you. Always. I was just to scared and stupid to admit it." He shook his head as if it was obvious.

I just shook my head trying to understand what he was saying. "Edward I don't under, , , I can't . . . I" I couldn't even form a sentence.

"Bella." He said stepping closer. "I have been in love with you since the moment I saw you. Leaving didn't ever change that." He said softly.

So does he still love me? "What does that mean Edward?" I asked still unsure of what is going on.

"I love you Bella! I always have." He said strongly. I blinked a few times trying to see if this was real.

"Edward?" I questioned, shaking my head slightly.

Before I knew it his lips were pressed against mine. I responded almost immediatly I wrapped my arms around his neck. It was even better than I remembered.

He pulled back much too soon for my liking. He didn't go far though. He kept his forehead to mine. "Bella I love you. I am so sorry that I hurt you so much. But I am here now and I am not going anywhere." He said so strongly.

I just sighed not sure what to say. Of course I loved him, back. It's Edward. But I'm scared.

"Edward I just can't. . . Edward I can't do this right now." I said pulling back and walking back to the wedding.

I'm sure Alice and Rose were freaking out by now. And i'm sure I looked like a drowned rat.

Edward just stood standing in the middle of the street. I couldn't give him and answer. I'm scared. I can't have him then lose his again. I can't.

**Thanks for reading. Please review=)**


	18. Chapter 18 The Ties That Bind

**So here is the last chapter. I hope I don't disappoint. I might do a sequel but i'm not sure yet. Let me know if you would want me too. **

**Well I hope you enjoy=)**

Chapter 18-The Ties That Bind

Rose and Emmet are now on there honeymoon and will be for the next week. Me and her have a doctor's appointment the day after she gets back. So I am free for a week.

Which isn't always a good thing. I wanted to talk to Rose so bad about Edward but I can't. Now that's all I think about, I want to work this out with him I just don't know if I can. It's not that simple.

He said he loved me. Do I love him? That I couldn't answer. I needed to talk to someone.

But Alice will just tell me to be with him because she has been plotting this for like 5 years now. And Jasper and Emmet were, well, Jasper and Emmet. They can't take anything seriously. Would probably get in an argument about nothing related to the subject before we ended up playing video games.

So I called the only person I knew would be truthful with me.

I dialed the all to familiar number.

"Hello?" The all to familar voice answered.

I smiled to myself. "Hello." I said playfully.

"Ah Bellie. How are you?" Nate asked excitedly.

"I'm good. I missed you at the wedding it was perfect of course."

"I wouldn't expect any less from Rose." He joked. " I was so upset I couldn't be there." He said sadly.

"Yeah. . ." I trailed off.

"Uh oh I'm starting to think this isn't just a casual phone call." He joked.

I laughed nervously, not knowing how to start.

"Bells seriously. Are you okay?" He then became concerned.

"I don't know Nate. It's um Edward."

"Ah of course. Edward. I should of known." He joked.

I laughed. "Yeah so well at the wedding he kind of said he loved me and always has and he was sorry and pretty much said everything exactly right. And now I don't know what to do?" The last part came out as a whine.

"Your scared." He said more as a fact then a question.

"Yes." I whined again.

He laughed. "Bella, Bella, Bella what am I going to do with you?" He said lightly. I was confused.

"What to you mean Nate?"

"Bella you were born scared." He said as if it were obvious.

"What are you talking about Nathan?" I demanded.

"Bella since I have known you, you have always been afraid of being hurt. You have only opened up to the 5 of us. _Untill._" He emphasized the word. "Alice and Edward came along."

"I know Nate thats why we had trouble I know. But he left. He left me and it broke my heart. You know that."

"I know Bells. But you love him." He said like it was nothing.

"What? I don't know that." I said sternly but a little confused.

"Bells. You love him. You always have. You don't think I knew that when we were together. It has always been you two. You both are so disgustingly perfect for eachother. I pulled away because I knew you were never ment to be with me. It's always been Edward." I was stunned. This was all knew to me. He knew we like eachother while I dated him?

"And the bumps that have stopped you guys was because you were scared. That's why you got back with me because it wasn't scary, it was familiar." He explained, and it actually made sense.

"Okay Mr. if you know me so well how about when **I** kissed him and **he** ran?" I challenged.

"Okay I will admit that was a dumbass move on his part." I laughed. "He really should have known how much it took you to kiss him. So you both have made mistakes Bells. But he apologized for his and is willing to move on." He was really sticking up for Edward here. I'm suprised.

"So what. Your saying I should give him a chance?"

"Exactly what I'm saying."

I sighed. I know he's right. He always is. He knows me better than I know myself most of the time.

"Your right." I finally said defeated.

"I know.' He said smugly. I rolled my eyes. "And hey if he breaks your heart again you always have me to pick up the pieces." He joked.

I scoffed. "Thanks alot Nate. I appreciate that." I said sarcastically. He laughed.

"No but really thanks. What would I do without you.'

"Nothing." I laughed.

"Okay go get your man. Love you bye."

I laughed. "Alright love you too bye Natie."

I sighed and knew there was only one preson I needed to see right now.

--

I walked up to Edwards door slowly. I was scared he wasn't going to forgive me. He proabably won't I wouldn't. I was a bitch.

I took a deep breath and knocked on his door. Waiting for the bronze haired beauty to answer.

Then right as i was about to leave because I didn't think he was there the door opened. Edward was standing there looking very sleepy.

I looked at my watch and back at him. What time is it?

He must have noticed my confusion. "Sorry I was taking a nap." He explained.

I nodded. That made more sense.

"Bella?" He finally asked.

Oh crap. I forgot to talk. Oops.

"Um I wanted to talk to you." I whispered.

"Okay come in." He backed away so I could walk into his house.

I stood there akwardly not really sure what to tell him..

"Um can I get you something to drink?" He asked.

"No thats okay."

He just nodded and stood standing across the room looking at me.

"So?" He questioned. Oh crap I forgot to talk again.

"Oh um about last night. I'm so sorry Edward." I started out.

"No Bella I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pressured you like that." He apologized quickly running his hands throught his gorgeous already messy hair.

"No Edward. I'm sorry. You were saying everything I wanted to hear. But i just. . ."

"Got scared." He finished for me. I looked up at him suprised.

Does everyone know I'm scared but me? What the heck. Am I really that easy to read?

"Yeah. But the truth is I feel the same way too." I said timidly.

"Which is?" He prodded probably wanting to get me to say it.

I rolled my eyes. And he laughed. It was silent as he waited.

I took a deep breath. "I love you Edward." I finally admitted.

"What was that Bella I can't really hear you?" He said amused.

I rolled my eyes. "Edward." I warned.

He laughed and walked closer "I'm kidding Bella. "

"Well thats good because, I love you too." He said leaning into me with his beautiful smile. Just seeing his smile made me automatiacally smile back. He gently moved a stray hair behind my ear before he leaned in and gently pressed his lips to mine. I responded immediatly and put my hands in his silky hair.

He pulled away much too soon and looke at me. "Wait so does this mean were together."

I laughed seeing how he really wouldn't know. I mean it is me and Edward were talking about.

I smiled and nodded. He grinned triumphantly and dove in for another kiss. How I was ever scared of this I will never know.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Bella! I'm home!!" Rose's excited voice rang through my house. I laughed to myself before meeting her in the hallway.

"Rosie!! How was you trip?" I asked excitedly throwing my arms around her.

"Great it was amazing Bells." She was beaming. She looked just as gorgeous as ever.

"Good I'm glad. So um are you ready?" I asked timidly.

She came here so that we could go to the doctor.

She took a deep breath. "Yeah." She said nervously.

I grabbed her hand. "It will be fine Rose. I promise." I assured her.

She smiled and we were on her way.

--

"Well it looks as if you are about 7 weeks." The doctor said while rubbing the ultra sound on her stomach.

I looked at Rose and her eyes were wide. She reached for my hand shakily and I grabbed it willingly giving it a squeeze.

She looked scared. " So she is pregnant." I asked knowing thats what she wanted to.

"Yes dear." The doctor said sweetly.

I looked at Rose and smiled. "It will be okay Rosie." I whispered. She just nodded.

"And that is your baby." The doctor announced pointing to a little peanut looking thing on the screen. We both turned our attention to the screen.

Rose lifted her head up to look closer. Sure enough it was there.

"Oh my god." I whispered.

"It's so tiny." Rose said laughing a little. The smile on her face told me she would be okay with this. She will be fine.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Em hey can you meet me and Rose at my house?" I asked him.

"Uh yeah sure Buddah I will be there in 5." He hung up.

Rose let out a breath, she looked terrified. I pulled her in for a hug. "Honey it will be fine." I assured her again.

She just nodded and pulled away. She took my hand and held it tightly as we waited for Emmet to come.

Not 2 minutes later Emmet came bursting through my door. "Where is my Buddah I missed her!?" He boomed.

He looked down at me and Rose and immediatly got serious. He could tell something was wrong.

"Whats wrong?" He asked sitting next to Rose on the couch.

I nodded at Rose telling her to tell him.

"Babe whats wrong?" He asked more concerned now.

She smiled lightly at him to let him know it's nothing horrible. That relaxed him slightly.

"Um Em. I went to the doctor with Bella today. . . and. . . I am um pregnant." She said very quietly.

"What?" Emmet asked softly but shocked.

"I'm pregnant Em." she repeated.

He stared at her than at me. I nodded telling him it's true.

Rose was getting nervous by his quietness she squeezed my hand.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner I just-" He cut her off.

"Rosie were going to have a baby!" He said excitedly.

Rose broke out in a huge smile and nodded. She was so more relaxed. I smiled to knowing this is how he was going to react.

"Buddah a baby!" He said excited to me jumping up.

I laughed. "I know Em."

"Oh god I'm so glad your okay with this." Rose admitted standing up too.

"Of course Rosie." He said sincerly. He then swept her up in a passionate kiss.

"Okay that's my cue to leave." I said standing up.

The broke it and laughed. "Come here Bella." Rose held out her arm for me and we had a group hug.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hurry up Ali." I whined for the tenth time. She was taking forever!

"I'm coming I'm coming. Hold on to you panties." She said walking unbelievably slow.

I laughed.

We were all going to the beach to have a sleepover like always. Alice had to grab something from the car so everyone left us behind to go set up.

And she was taking so long. "Alice hasn't anyone told you not to wear high heels to the beach?" I asked sarcastially.

"Oh shut up i'm right here." She said finally coming to my side. I laughed.

"About time. Now come on."

We walked up to the fire where all our friends were waiting for us comfortably.

Emmet was lying on his side on a blanket and Rose was sitting infront of him with her back to his chest.

Jasper was sitting on a blanket with another blanket wrapped around him and Alice skipped over to sit next to him and he let her into his blanket.

Edward looking as perfect as always was sitting there with his arms open waiting for me. I smiled at the sight and went into them happily.

He pulled me to him with my back to his chest. This is how it's supposed to be. I thought to myself smiling. Perfect.

"What took you guys so long?" Jasper asked.

I looked and fake glared at Alice. "Somebody thought it was a good idea to wear high heels to the beach."

Everyone laughed. "Hey fashion never rests." Alice said as if it was the best motto ever.

We all rolled our eyes and laughed.

"So Rose what did you think of the wedding." I asked this being the first time we were all together since the wedding.

"Oh it was perfect thank you guys." She said happy.

We smiled. "Now we just have to wait for Alice's." I joked pointing at her and Jas.

"Well actually. . , " Alice trailed off.

Me and Rose both sat up more. "What?" Rose asked.

"Were engaged!" she said happily lifting her left hand to show her ring.

"Oh my god!" Me and Rose said together. All of us girls were standing now n the middle admiring Alice's ring.

The guys just laughed as we hugged and talked about wedding plans.

Once it settled down we went back to our men. "Why didn't you tell us Alice?" I asked her.

"Well I wanted to wait to tell you both together." She explained. We agreed that is was a good idea.

"Well I am happy for you. Both." I said looking at Jasper. Which I really was happy he had found someone for him.

He smiled appreciativly.

"Wait we have to call Nate!" I said pulling out my phone and put it on speaker.

"Hello Bells?" He asked.

"Hey Natie. I have news!" I said happily.

"Not more Edward stuff right?" He groaned into the phone.

Edward started laughing. "No no Nate. Alice and Jas got engaged!"

He laughed. "Thats great. Tell the congrats."

"Actually you are on speaker."

"Oh hey everyone." He laughed. "And Jas man congrats." He said. "You too Alice."

Alice squealed. "Thanks Natie."

He laughed. "Alright I better go bye guys."

"Bye Nate!" We all called out before laughing and hanging up.

I sighed. "So Rose what about your news?" I hinted.

"Oh yeah." She said sitting up excitedly.

"I'm pregnant!" She said happily.

"Oh my god Rose!" Alice squealed running over to hug her. We all laughed and Edward and Jas congratualted them.

"So what about your news Bells?" Rose asked.

"I have no news.' I said realizing I was the only one without some. Well other than Edward.

"What about you and Edward getting together. Finally." Jasper chimed in.

"Yeah but you all already knew that." I told them.

"I know but this is the first time we get to actually see you guys together." Rose said happily.

"I know and you guys are just so cute!' Alice squealed.

We laughed and I looked up at Edward affectionatly.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too." I smiled and gave him a sweet kiss.

"Awww!" We heard and I laughed turing back to my friends.

"So where to we go from here?" Jasper suddenly asked.

And I knew what he ment. It seems like we all finally got our happy endings. Of course there was much more to the future. But it seemed like we finally rounded that corner that seperated us from our adolecent lives and started our real ones. It felt wierdly like the end of something and I think that scared all of us.

"Being happy." I answered him.

We all looked around at eachother. Edward wrapped his arms tighter around me kissing my neck softly. I seen Alice cuddle more into Jas and Em touch Rose's hair affectionatly.

"Together?" Rose asked.

"Of course.' Alice winked at her.

We all laughed.

"You realize we made it guys. We did it. Through all the heartache and confusion and tough times. We did it together." They all nodded in agreement to what I said.

"We did through the good and the bad." Rose added in.

"And we will continue to in the future." Alice said surely.

We all nodded.

"We will always do this together. We have alot more to go through. Especially with Rose and Emmet having a kid." Jasper teased. We all laughed knowing that was probably true.

We all looked at Edward expecting for his insight that this friendship wouldn't end since we were all taking turns apparently.

"We all know it will be like this forever because even after years it's still the same, even after losing eachother." He kissed my hair quickly and I squeezed his hand around my waist. "we made it. We always will."

"Of course guys. This isn't the end it's just the beginging."Emmet said suprisingly insightful.

We smiled and I tightened my grip on Edwards hand and reached out and grabbed Rose's. Alice placed her hand on my knee. Yeah we will be fine. We will make it through everything else like we always have together.

We all eventually got tired after talking for awhile about nothing of importance all that mattered was eachothers company.

"Remember the last time we layed like this?" I asked him once we were all settled for bed.

He chuckled. "Yeah right after you broke up with Nate." I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah and we looked up at the stars and fell asleep in eachothers arms." I said feeling nostalgic.

He nodded and smile his beautiful crooked grin.

" I think I fell in love with you all over again that night." I confessed.

"Yeah me too." He said sweetly.

I smiled and reached up and kissed him quickly on the lips. "I love you Edward.

"I love you too Bella." He whispered back.

"We made it didn't we?" I asked while laying back down on his chest.

"We made it my Bella. we made it." He said sleepily.

"Goodnight Rosie!" I suddenly shouted.

"Goodnight Bells!" She yelled back.

Everyone laughed all drifting to sleep with all our friends around us.

**So thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoyed my story. **

**Please review. And let me know about the sequel. **

**I am glad so many of you like my story and I am sad for it to end.=(**

**Thank you all so much.=)**


	19. Special authors note

Please go look at my new story called preview. It's the first chapter of about 4 or 5 stories that I have written. I would really enjoy some feedback on them and which to continue next. Please go read and review:) thank you. 


End file.
